Forever Mine
by lskandiie
Summary: There is a new family of vampires in town. The Cullens welcomed the Hales and works together, ready for the evil entering Forks...however there is also love that clash between the two family SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forever  
**Author's Note:** Ok this is my first fanfic and Twilight is my current obsession right now. I dont' know where Jaspard (EdwardxJasper) came from but I just have the urge to write about this pairing.  
**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Twilight! However I would not mind about keeping Jasper XD

**Edward's POV**

The silence in the house was getting more and more irritating now. Carlisle was in his room muttering things about the human body which I have to admit was too hard for me to understand, Alice was sitting beside me looking through the fashion magazine and Emmett had his eyes glued to the wrestling match on the television. I re-read the minds of my adopted family trying to entertain myself, the thing I hate about being a vampire is that life is way too long and once in a while you are in situations where there is absolutely NOTHING to do at all, in my case, right now.

_I have a surgery this Thursday, appointment with 36 patients and hundreds of documents to read. Sighs._

_Dum didi dum doo doo….I need to find new clothes because winter is coming! WOOO! Favourite season of the year, well what vampire doesn't like winter? CRAP! Just remembered that Carlisle confiscated 18 of my 24 credit cards! _

_That guy is weak, I can beat him any day! Its crap that vampires have to keep things secret, we get to miss all the fun! OH! I just remembered that I have a paper due this Friday….._

I gave up and tuned everyone's mind out of my head. Suddenly Alice stopped flipping the magazine and stared into space with glassy eyes, another vision. I eyed her curiously and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Emmett must have noticed it too because he quickly walked to her and stood by my side, we both stared at our sister.

"Well? You gonna tell us why your face is so retarted?" Emmett chuckled. I gave him a glare and Alice ignored him. She stood up and danced across the floor happily.

"FAMILY MEETING! CARSLISLE!!" she shouted with her bubbly voice.

In two seconds all of us were sitting seriously on the sofa and she stood in front of us ready to announce her vision. I tried seeing her vision but she blocked me out. She's too good now.

"A new family of vampires is coming into the town!" she said brightly. The family took it all in different expressions but somehow also similar. Carlisle looked calm and he gave a big smile to Alice, Emmett was excited to meet the new coven hoping there would be a good looking girl in the package and I was excited.

Alice turned to all of us, her grin widened. "And there would be surprises for all of you as well!"

With that she left the room and we all gawked at her.

"WAIT! You're just gonna leave us hanging? Tell us!" Emmett pleaded.

"Come on Alice, finally something exciting happens and you're blocking us out?" I asked her.

"Even I have to agree with the boys on this one. I am curious about this surprise." Carlisle admitted.

"Great, the men of the house is all ganging up on me. Ok then! You all are finally going to meet the love of your lives! Even you Carlisle!" she said excitedly. She turned away and skipped towards the front door. "I'm going shopping!"

The three of us stared after her in a disbelief expression. What was that all about? Are we finally meeting someone who is our true mate?

"……THE HELL?!?!" Emmett shouted furiously. "I need more than that!"

"Hmm….my true love? That is exciting." Carlisle said with a pleasant smile.

"What a load of crap! I hate it when she gives us a cliff-hanger, I wonder when they're coming?" Emmett asked.

"According to her thoughts, around a couple of days. Approximately a week." I guessed. If I have a heart, mine would be thumping wildly right now. The thought that you are meeting your true love is exciting. I smiled and ran upstairs.

I can't wait for a whole week. I chuckled to myself and realised that I was indeed very impatient right now, which is very rare for a vampire.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Jazz? Are we there yet?" Rosalie asked annoyed. The greens came into view and the forest soon surrounded all around us.

"Rose, I'm going to rip your head off soon. You asked me the question 5 minutes ago!" I said frustratedly at my adopted sister.

"You drive so effin slow! Esme is way ahead of us you know." She said.

"That's because she has to unpack a few things around the house. She needs to be earlier than us. Now quit whining, and can you please keep that frustrated emotion out? The pain is killing me." I retorted back.

She calmed down and I sighed in relief. "We're here."

I parked the red Porsche into the wide open garage. Esme was inside and I could hear her unpacking things in a vampire speed. I wouldn't even be surprised that once we entered she'll be already finished.

"Rose you coming out?" I asked her. She stood up and sniffed the air cautiously.

"Vampires live in this town." She said narrowing her eyes to the green forest.

"Oh? That's good……Hmm…they're vegetarians too." I sniffed along side her.

"Jasper! Rosalie!" Esme called out. "Can you help me unpack the boxes please?"

We looked at each other and shrugged. I looked up at the mansion and admired it. It was indeed one of the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It was white and it was three storeys high. There were five balconies and the windows were modern with swirls pattern on the side.

I went inside the house and it was as perfect as it looked outside. It was so sophisticated and modern. It was a new house of course, built especially for us. A few million dollars but it was definitely worth it. This house was amazing!

The tiles were light blue and the marble staircase swirled around each other reaching up to the highest storey. I grabbed the boxes that belonged to me on the floor and ran up the stairs. I chose the highest level and randomly picked a room at the end of the hallway.

I peeked inside and smiled brightly at the room, my room. The walls light gray in colour. It was large and spacious, there was a sleek white couch in the middle of the room and a high bookshelf running in the right side of the room. It was like a library. There was a wall of windows in the far end of the room and a study desk with my laptop on it. Inside the room were three more doors. One was the bathroom, the other was the walk in closet and the last door led to a great balcony.

It was perfect.

It took me only 5 minutes to unpack all my books and clothing which according to Rosalie was a pile of rubbish.

"I need to take you shopping to get ready for school!" she exclaimed.

"No thanks, I like my clothes." I said to her as I walked into the kitchen. I have to admit my clothes were not fancy despite how much money we own. I own various of different styles of clothing, but I prefer casual. Jeans, T-shirt and hoodies. I'm not like other vampires who bothers to dress like they're everything so that it can match their beautiful faces.

I change my style daily different to what mood I'm in. Rosalie was different. She dresses like a doll, her wardrobe was filled with the latest designs and fashion.

We were twins, not exactly but pretend-adopted twins. I took Rose's last name Hale, same with Esme so that we could actually look a family. Rosalie was two decades as a vampire before me, and Esme had been around for about three hundred years. I came last when they found me bitten by one of the nomad vampires. Esme suggested that we pretend like twins since we both have blonde hair.

"Forks is a nice town isn't it?" Esme asked us as we entered the kitchen.

"A little gloomy but what vampires doesn't like a little gloom?" she asked sarcastically. She hated being a vampire, she always wanted to be human again.

"Rose…" Esme warned her.

"Ugh whatever, I'm going to look around. An don't worry I'll be careful with the mortals." She said grumpily and walked out the open door.

"Don't worry about her Esme, she's bitchy but she'll get used to this town. She always acts like then whenever we move into a new place." I assured our mother. She smiled and gave me a peck on my cold cheek.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow? You and Rose is going to attend Forks High." She explained. "I already filled in the forms before we moved in a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah I am, I'll go check on my bag alright? By the way…there are other vampires in this town." I said.

"I heard, those women cannot keep their mouth shut when they talk about the 'most beautiful family' in town. I overheard them when I came to check on the house." She chuckled.

"Well its nice to meet new people. Maybe we'll see some of them in school." I told her.

"True, why? Are you looking for a mate?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"MOM!" I only called her that when I get really annoyed with her.

"Don't worry love, I wouldn't even be surprised when you do fine someone in this town." She smiled.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Alice?" I walked into her room. She was painting her nails with a smile in her face.

"Hmmm?" she answered looking up.

"Could you tell me more about the family? I know they're here, I can smell them." I asked her curiously.

"Tsk tsk Ed…can't you read my mind or something?" she asked.

"You're blocking your mind Alice." I frowned at her.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" she asked with a grin.

"Well…I want to know who my mate is…." If I had blood in me my cheeks would have been red as a tomato right now.

"The family are gorgeous Edward. Very beautiful. They're also vegetarians like us." She explained.

"How many?" I asked.

"Three." She said in a chirped voice.

"Oh? Alice….what about your future mate?" I asked her interested now.

"Don't worry about that Edward! I'm going to meet him soon, I've had frequent visions of the guy. Its just that my lover is longer to find than yours that's all, don't worry about me Ed." She said assured me.

I relaxed and gave her a hug. "You are the most amazing person I know Alice."

"I know I am. You're going to see them tomorrow. You will love him Ed." She said happily.

I froze and stared at her wide eyed. "Him?"

"Yes _him_ Edward, I know this must be a shock to you but trust me. He is perfect for you." She said and put her cold palms on my cheek.

I stared at the ceiling as I lied on my sofa. My lover is a boy. A vampire male. How come I'm not at all surprised? I looked at the clock, 3 am in the morning.

"Few more hours…" I muttered.

Once it was 6 o'clock I dressed myself and went downstairs. I watched the news with Emmett and Carlisle. Alice was upstairs humming a song while choosing which clothes she was going to wear for the day.

Minutes passed and Emmett yelled upstairs. "ALICE! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS! WE'RE LEAVING SOON!"

The yelling shook the house and the glasses on the shelf trembled.

Alice is now in front of her brother and she gave him a glare. "Quiet down!"

I chuckled at the two and got into my Volvo. Alice sat on the passenger seat while Emmett went onto his own Jeep.

Carlisle went onto his own car and poked his head out "Have fun at school. We'll go hunting this weekend alright?" He gave us all a grin and sped out onto the dirty forest road.

I sped onto the road after him with Emmett close behind.

"Excited aren't you? Maybe it was bad that I told you the surprise." She said apparently amused.

We got to school in ten minutes. Alice opened her door and I opened the back seat to get our bags. She went beside me and looked as Emmett parked beside us. I closed the door and gave one of the bags to Alice.

Suddenly a low rumble came across the ground and we all looked up. A red Porsche pulled up across us in the parking lot and the students stopped walking and start to stare.

Two figures walked out of the car gracefully. One was a slender and beautiful girl, her long wavy blonde hair tossed around as she slammed the door to her car. She wore a navy blue skirt with white fluffy boots. Her designer white shirt had baby blue thin stripes on them. With that she added a leather tight vest on top.

I looked at the other figure and my breath hitched slightly. A boy leaned at the hood of the car as he watched the girl getting his bag for him. He wore dark baggy jeans with a white T-shirt. On top of the shirt he wore another long sleeved navy checkered shirt which he did not button but let it loosely flow on the side of his white T-shirt. The sleeved shirt was folded to the elbow and he wore white chucks. His hair was blonde and wavy with a slight puff to it on the side and bangs.

They both walked elegantly across the parking lot as the other students stared them in awe.

_They are so beautiful._

_They're like the Cullens! I wonder if they are related?_

_Who are these people? Greek gods or something?_

The blonde girl whispered something to the boy and they both looked up at us. The boy caught my eyes and gave me a friendly smile. The girl waved at Alice and winked at Emmett.

"Shit…" Emmett cussed silently, so low that we could barely hear him.

"I told you they are beautiful." Alice said patting her brothers on the back.

I stared at the blonde boy and he gave me one more look before walking away towards the entrance of the school.

The whole day it was nothing but gossip about the new students. They always seem to bring our names up into the rumours. Listening to their minds was very entertaining and amusing.

_They look as if they just stepped out of the runaway._

_I wonder if the rumour about them being models true._

_Woah, they're that good looking that even the Cullens looked at them. And they don't pay any attention to anyone._

"Their names are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're twins apparently but we all know that its just an excuse." Alice chuckled. They were in the cafeteria poking at their uneaten food.

"Jasper is a Junior like us, Rosalie is a senior like Emmett." She continued to explain. "They haven't been to class yet because apparently the staff has been taking turns to take them on a tour around the school."

"Rosalie is one chick…." Emmett said dreamily. We stared at him as his face stretched in a stupid smile.

Jasper Hale. His name sounds so right, but I wonder why I couldn't hear his thoughts? I could hear Rosalie's clearly when he winked at Emmett but nothing when I tried to read Jasper's.

The doors opened and the two walked in and made their way to the line. The students in the line giggled and shifted uncomfortably apparently embarrassed. Jasper talked in low whispers to Rosalie, it was so soft that we couldn't hear them at all. Their pale faces smiled and they both looked at us once more.

Once they finished paying they dance across the floor towards an unoccupied table. Once they sat down they look around. I noticed Jasper wince every now and then and I wondered. I tried to read his mind once more but nothing, it was all quiet.

I saw Rosalie putting his arms around his shoulders as he winced loudly at something. All of us stared at him in interest.

"What's wrong with him?" Alice asked silently.

"I don't know…..I can't read him." I said slowly.

My two sibling snapped their heads towards to me with wide eyes. "_What?_"

"I can't read him at all." I explained. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness went through my body and apparently throughout the whole cafeteria.

"What the hell was that? Did you feel that?" Emmett asked.

"I felt it too." Alice and I said in unison. We looked at the Hales once more and found out that they were both looking at us too.

Jasper smiled at me and waved. I froze in place and without knowing I waved in return. The bell rang and the students walked out. I looked back at the table and they disappeared.

I walked into Biology and sat near the back. I heard the teacher enter and my eyes widened when I found Jasper standing beside him.

"Class this is Jasper Hale. He is a new student and all of you be nice to him." Ms Bates explained.

"Hi everyone." He smiled and the girls giggled in delight. "I hope we can all be friends." He looked at me with those words.

"All the seats are full except for Mr Cullen, you may sit next to him." The teacher explained. He glided across the room with eyes all on him and sat next to me.

I gave him one of Carlisle's pleasant smile and took out my hand. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Well that is the first chapter! How do you like it? Please Review 33

lskandiie


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter, to tell you the truth this chapter came out of nowhere but i'm happy it's actually flowing nicely XD  
**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Twilight and the characters! They all belong to the beautiful Stephanie Meyer

**Jasper's POV**

I shook his cold hands firmly and winced at the sudden contact. The flow of emotions that surrounded him is unbelievable.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. I melted into his stare and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, so you're a vampire?" I asked dumbly. Excellent vocabulary Jasper.

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "Your scent is very different to other vampires, it's very alluring."

"Oh? Well, that's something different." I said to him. Our conversation seems to flow so easy that it scares me. I was never very close with anyone except my family and I hardly talk to someone this easy especially when I just got to know them.

"You're a fascinating one indeed." He grinned. I stared at him in awe, he is gorgeous. The bronze hair, gold eyes could turn any girl in a mush just by seeing him smile.

For a vampire I have to admit that I am a little strange and different. I am one of the few vampires that actually posses human characteristics after being turned. I have shiny blue eyes; compare to the hazel, brown or gold those other vampires own. Esme thinks that because my powers can manipulate the human emotions so much that I'm turning more and more like them.

We fell into a comfortable silence and started taking notes off the board. I caught a glimpse of him from the corner of my eyes. He must have cornered me staring because he turned to the side to look at me.

His actions startled me and caused me to turn around in panic while sending my pencil case flying across the room.

Very smooth Jasper.

The class stared at me and I sat there in a dumb position. _Crap, I hate attention._ I walked over quickly to my fallen pencil case trying to hide my eyes under my bangs. I heard him chuckle slightly and I almost tripped over a bag under the chair but stopped myself in an elegant manner.

"Nice coordination Jasper." He gave me an amused grin and leaned towards my ear. "Let me correct that, you are the most fascinating vampire I have ever met."

Shivers ran down my neck and I turned my head towards my paper. Few minutes passed and I caught Edward staring at me with a frustrated face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him confused.

"You, I can't read you." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked more confused now.

"I can read minds Jasper, I posses that ability after being turned into a vampire. But you are the first person that I came across who I can't read." He said giving me a suspicious look.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked uncomfortably.

"I'm telling you that I can read minds and you are asking if there is something wrong with you?" He chuckled.

"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better, I have powers of my own." I smiled at him and continued writing.

"Are you a shield?" he guessed.

"No, I manipulate emotions." I turned to him. His eyes widened.

"Really? Is that why I felt so calm in the cafeteria?" He asked interested.

"Yes, the emotions around that room were just overwhelming that the only way I could get rid of it is to calm everybody down." I smiled at him. "You didn't freak out did you?"

"No, just surprised actually. So is that why you wince? Because of the emotions?" He asked.

"Yes, some people just never notices how many emotions they can keep in a very short amount of time, sometime is just too much that even I can't handle it." I replied. I looked at him and he seemed very interested.

"What about your blue eyes?" He asked. I chuckled slightly.

"That I have no idea myself. Maybe I'm turning more and more human because of the emotions surrounding me." I shrugged.

"I have never seen a vampire tripped before. You are indeed human." He said and gave me a crooked smile that would send hundreds of girls fainting on his feet.

"My coordination is actually very good…" _Just not when I'm around you. _This is true actually, this was my first time ever loosing my balance, I have good eyesight and senses but I have no idea why those specialties gave up on me when Edward is around.

"Oh? But I like it, I think it's cute." He smiled.

I stared at him for a while and turned back to the teacher. This is going to some heck of a lesson.

'Tell me more about yourself." He said to me.

If I was human I would have been blushing out of control right now. "Oh, erm…My name is Jasper Hale?" _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Yes I think I've figured that part out." He chuckled and he moved his chair closer to mine.

"Right sorry, well there are three members of my family, Rosalie, Esme and myself. We moved here to you know, start things all over again." I said to him in a low whisper. "Rosalie is two decades older that me and Esme, it was way back, probably 350 years or so?"

"Are you the only family member that possesses a power?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I'm the only one. Which is strange actually maybe it's because I'm always so moody during my human years." I smiled at him. His eyes gleamed at the smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you turn?" He asked. My eyes must've showed pain and his eyes quickly changed to guilt. "You don't have to answer that."

"No it's alright, maybe not right now but I will soon. So tell me about your family then." I said trying to change the subject. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I gave him a reassuring look.

"Well, there are four members of the family. Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and myself. Alice can see the future, our father Carlisle is a doctor and Emmett well, is just Emmett. Strong and muscular as ever." He said.

My eyes widened. "Alice can see the future? Did she us come….."

"Yes she saw you all come." He interrupted me. There was something in his eyes and he was hiding something from me. But I didn't push it.

"Oh alright then…so your dad is a doctor?" I asked interested. A vampire who works in a hospital, surrounded by humans and blood, that's definitely something you don't hear everyday.

"Surprising isn't it?" He smiled and I laughed. He laughed along with me and I didn't even notice the stares we were getting around the room. Even the teacher seemed to be disturbed.

"Is there a problem boys? Do you have something to share with the class?" She walked over to us.

"Our notes ma'am?" I told her and grinned. Edward chuckled beside me. The teacher widened at the well handwritten notes that lay on the neat table.

She grabbed both of our notes and glared at it. "Well then, alright. Get back to your work."

After our long conversation the bell suddenly rang, great reality. We both walked out onto the hallways with students giggling at us as they passed by. I took out my timetable and stared at it. Edward also leaned it at my shoulder and smiled at the timetable.

"Well I don't have next period with you, but I have most of my classes with you. You have Alice in your next class for English. Would you like me to escort you?" He smiled leading one hand across the hallway. I laughed at him and followed.

When we reached the classroom he gave one look inside and turned to me. "Alice is in there, don't worry she doesn't bite. However she does when you disagree with her with fashion. I take it that you don't enjoy fashion?"

I frowned. "I like casual, I prefer something that doesn't say 'I'm the most gorgeous thing alive'. Besides it goes with my human characteristics."

"Oh but you are gorgeous. Don't let all that face get into waste." He smiled showing his teeth. I gaped at him and he laughed.

"You better get going, I'll see you after school alright?" He said and waved. He turned the opposite direction and ran gracefully across the floor.

A smile crept into my lips and I walked into the classroom. I spotted Alice and she waved her hand at me. I went over and sat beside her.

"Hi Jasper!" she said brightly and hugged me tightly. My eyes widened but smiled and hugged her back. Whispers broke out throughout the classroom but Alice ignored it.

"Nice to meet you Alice." I said to her. Her eyes gleamed brightly and she bounced on her seat.

"Good afternoon class. This term we will be learning about Shakespeare's plays. There will be a major project involved in which you have to be paired up with partner and you will have to pick a play and analyse it. At the end of the project you will have to pick a scene and act it out in front of the class. This assessment will be worth 50% of the grade. I will give you today's lesson to decide your partners and plays." The teacher explained.

The whole class groaned loudly and cussed silently under their breath. Jasper tensed and winced slightly at the emotions flowing all around him.

"So you manipulate emotions?" she asked at him.

"You knew…?"

"No I had a vision in my last class." She interrupted. "I need to get you shopping." She said as she stared at my clothes.

"You will make an excellent friend for Rosalie." I said to her.

"Really? I can't wait to talk to her actually. So, do you want to be partners for the project?" she asked.

"Yeah ok sure. Do you have a play in mind?" I asked her.

A few girls giggled as they passed my table and one of them leaned it. "Hey there, my name is Jessica, do you want to be my Romeo?"

"Nope sorry, he's with me." Alice said brightly. The girls glared at her but she just returned the glare with a wave. _She is something..._

"Hello Alice, want to do Midsummer's Night Dream with me?" a baby faced boy asked her.

"I'm truly sorry, but I'm doing it with him." She said showing no sorry at all. I laughed at her expression.

"You are really jumpy and happy aren't you?" I told her.

"You sound like Edward Jazz. So, any play you want to do, I don't mind because I love Shakespeare." She said to me.

I thought about it for a while and said no to Romeo and Juliet and Midsummer's Night Dream because it was too popular. "What about Antony and Cleopatra?"

"Brilliant!!" she exclaimed in her wind chimed voice. "Let's start researching!"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the clock once more and sighed loudly, I can't believe I'm missing him already. His smile, his presence and especially his scent. It smelled so sweet and beautiful just like blood. I widened my eyes at the thought.

How could a vampire's scent be like blood? So addicting and alluring, it gave me shivers throughout my body.

The bell rang loudly and I sprang from my seat and walked quickly towards the parking lot. There he was talking and smiling with Rosalie. He saw me coming and he waved.

"Hey Edward." He gave me one of his shy smile and I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Oh so this is the Edward you were talking about….OUCH!" Rosalie yelped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Damn you Rose…" he hissed at her angrily.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie." I took out my hand politely. "My name's Edward Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale, so where is that brother of yours?" she asked looking around. I chuckled at her and it was pretty obvious that she took an interest in Emmett.

"He had gym but he should be out soon." I smiled. I looked at Jasper and he looked down in embarrassment. _He's so cute._

"JASPER!! GUESS WHAT?!?" Alice bounced in out of nowhere and stood beside me looking at Jasper happily. "I asked Mr Lenny if we were supposed to wear costumes for our play and he said if we do we can get extra credit! So I was thinking that if you could go shopping with one of us? You know to get your Antony's clothes?"

Alice looked at me and said in her head '_GO ON! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!'_ I looked at her and gaped.

He looked up at Alice confused, Rosalie stood there with a smug smile on her face obviously knowing the plan.

"Alice! What about you go with me shopping that day! And Edward can take Jasper, maybe we'll drag Emmett with us as well." Rosalie said with a big smile on her face.

"What a great idea Rose! I know that you and I are going to be the best of friends! Why don't you go hunting with us this weekend? We can go shopping afterwards." Alice joined in.

Jasper and I gaped at the girls as they exchanged numbers and planned out the schedules for the day.

"So what did I miss?" Emmett came. Rosalie smiled brightly and Emmett winked at her.

"What's up Rose?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Em…" Rosalie smiled in return.

I noticed where we were and saw hundreds of eyes staring us. Looks like the Cullens and Hales friendship had just begun. I grinned at the thought and I saw Jasper looking at the students in a frustrated face. I chuckled at his expression and his eyes caught mine, looked at me for a moment before the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Well, I'll see you around Edward." He said opening the door to the Porsche. He stumbled into the car and all of our eyes widened, and laughed loudly.

"Darn it…" I heard him cuss lowly.

"Jazz, I never seen you stumble before." Rosalie said suspiciously.

".Now!" he hissed at her.

"Naww, sorry about that you guys. My baby twin brother is upset."

"ROSE!"

"I'll see you all tomorrow, I'll call you tonight Alice." Rosalie called out before speeding off into the distance. Alice waved brightly before squealing "BYE!"

Our car ride was filled silence until Alice interrupted. "Well that went well don't you think?"

I glared at her. "You just had to embarrass the poor boy even more didn't you?"

"Hey hey! Technically, Rose also contributed." She said as he held her arms in defence.

She stared into space for a while before returning to stare through the windows. I immediately felt guilty for accusing her. "Alice I'm sorry that I offended you like that, I should be grateful that you actually tried to help."

I put my other arm around her small shoulders. She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. "It's not that Ed, I can't see anything." Her small turned to a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't see _anything_, it's just blank. I can't see the future at all." She said worried now.

I stared at her and gasped. "You don't think?....The werewolves?.."

"I think that's exactly what it meant." She said. I quickly took out my cellphone and dialled Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Alice's vision just went black. We think it's the werewolves." Suddenly a strong smell reached their noses, the smell of mud and earth. "They're here Carlisle. We can smell them. Oh alright, at the border? We'll meet you there."

I wheeled the car sharply at the corner and the Jeep behind me screeched loudly. My phone suddenly vibrated violently and I picked it up.

"Dude what the hell? Where are you going?!" Emmett yelled on the other line.

"The werewolves Emmett, meet us at the border of La Push." A low grunt replied and he hung up.

"They don't know about the Hales Edward." Alice said terrified. The thought made me froze with fear and I stepped on the gas hard.

It took us only a few minutes to reach the forest; the scent was so strong that I cringed slightly at the smell. Alice beside whined in a hiss at the smell as we got out of the car. The Jeep behind us parked on the side of the road and when Emmett got out, we all took off through the forest.

Another scent picked up and Carlisle was beside us. I dodged the trees and bushes while Emmett and Alice leaped over the boulders. In a few minutes we made it to the invisible line and all of us paused and stared at the huge werewolves in front of us.

"I see that there are more of you." Carlisle said politely at Sam who was the only one in his human form.

"And I heard that there also more of you." He shot back us.

"Yes there are, but they are a harmless family, we assure you that there are no trouble whatsoever with them because they all vegetarians." Carlisle pointed out.

"We do not trust them, there have been murders in Seattle that we are concerned about and we are afraid that they will come to La Push." Sam argued.

"How do you know that it is one of us?" he asked calmly.

"You are the only vampires around in miles; you don't need a genius to figure that out." He retorted back.

"Would you like to meet the new family then?" Carlisle asked. All of our head snapped up.

"Carlisle what? Are you sure this is safe?" Alice asked sounding scared.

"It's better to show them, unless you want them to attack all of us and that includes the Hales." He said.

Alice took out her mobile and pressed it to her ears. "Rose? It's Alice, can you and your family come down to the border of La Push? No, just follow our scents. Alright see you there."

Alice snapped the phone shut and looked back at the wolves. "They're on their way."

I tensed besides her, fearing of Jasper getting hurt. Alice must've noticed because she put her arms around me.

"Jacob, Embry, transform into your human form so it'll be easier for all of us to talk." Sam ordered. Two werewolves behind him nodded and trotted into the woods.

A gust of leaves flew around us and the three vampire figures appeared. This was the first time I had ever met Esme and she definitely had the motherly presence around her. She looked at all of us and smiled warmly. She had large brown orbs that stood out in her pale face, and long beautiful curly brown hair.

"Hello Carlisle, everything alright?" she asked coming over to him. My guess is that they've already met when we were at school.

"Just a few complications, but don't worry it will be sorted out quickly." He smiled at her.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett and he put his arms around her. They looked like a couple already. Jasper made walked over to us and stood between Alice and me. He looked up at me confused with those blue innocent eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile.

Two figures came out of the bushes wearing only shorts and singlet. One was slender and shorter while the other figure was tall and muscular, both had their hair long . However the taller one still had an innocent and youthful face despite his large body. He took out a rubber band and tied his hair into a messy ponytail.

He looked up at us and gasped. Settling his eyes on Jasper, he frowned slightly before giving him a small smile.

"Jazz?"

"Jake?"

"You're a _werewolf/vampire_?!"

* * *

Ok so there you are! I'm sorry but I will have to post the next chapter around early next week alright? Thank you for the beautiful reviews, their the only thing here that keeps my story going. I love yooh all

lskandiie


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** SORRY FOR THE DELAY! My Documents lost some of my files and I had to try and track this chapter down  
**Disclaimer:** Look, who doesn't want to own some of this characters seriously? But sadly, I don't! They all belong to the Oh-holy-Stephanie! She's so great! Twilight is not mine!

**Jasper's POV**

There was a long awkward silence. Both sides of the line stared at us with a disturbed expression.

"God Jazz, no wonder you reek." Jacob said while covering his nose.

"And you smell like roses Jake." I teased.

"Oh ho! Nice one." He grinned at me. I forgot how much I missed him; it's been long since the last time we met. It seemed like we forgot about the audience watching us, it wasn't until Sam rudely interrupted.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked apparently disgusted by the vampire and werewolf relationship.

"Of course I know him! If it wasn't for Jasper I probably still am living with the animals or something. He rescued me from getting lost while hiking with my cousins at Deadwood." He said simply.

"Oh, the hike you go with your relatives every year?" Embry asked.

"Yup, I wandered off alone and I got myself lost _and_ nearly killed myself while falling down the hill, man that was painful, had blood everywhere. This was about five years ago. He found me two hours later and brought me back to my family. I've been seeing him every since, well, every time I go back to South Dakota of course." He smiled.

I grinned at the memory and ran my hands through my hair. Jacob spoke up "So that's why you never age!"

"Wait and you didn't _kill_ him?" Sam asked accusingly.

I glared at him fiercely. "I'm a vegetarian, we never drink human blood."

"But even when he fell and had blood all over him, you weren't tempted?" Sam asked once more.

"Jasper would never hurt me!" Jacob defended me.

"So that's where you went every fall! You were wondering off in the woods with that dog!" Rosalie pointed out.

"Rosalie!" Esme said her angrily. "Don't you ever use that sort of word!"

I groaned loudly at the flaming emotions around me, the pain was unbearable. I immediately calmed everyone down and all the anger vanished.

"Look, Jake's my friend and I would never hurt him. I had to admit that I was tempted by his blood but he was only a little boy, he was only ten years when I found him. I wouldn't take his life away." I said to the pack.

"And yet, the two of you never realised that in a few years time you will be enemies." Rosalie spoke up.

There was a long silence and the pack shifted uncomfortably. Edward tensed beside me and I wondered what he was listening in the pack's mind.

"Jacob you are not allowed to see that blood- I mean, the vampires again." Sam stated.

Jacob and I froze on the spot and I could feel the eyes all staring at us.

"_WHAT?_ WHY?" Jacob shouted angrily.

"That's an order Jacob Black." Sam said fiercely.

"But he never hurt me! And we all know he's a vegetarian, why is this so hard?" Jacob asked frustrated. He was in so much anger that I was afraid that he will explode back to his wolf form.

"You didn't even know he was a vampire." Embry said.

"He's not supposed to tell! Ok do you all want me to shout out to everyone in the reservation that I'm a werewolf? Huh Embry? He has his secrets and we have ours." Jacob retort back.

"How come you never knew that he was one of _them_?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"Rose, he was only a boy!" I said heatedly and I turned to him. "When did you turn Jake?"

"I started phasing earlier this year." He explained back to me.

"See!" I said grumpily, man I sound like a kid.

"A treaty is a treaty, you stay away from our land and we'll stay away from yours. Unless you give us permission or for very appropriate reasons." Sam glared at Jacob.

Jacob looked at me sadly. It was the face that I found him when he was crying in the woods. My closest human friend I have ever had, and now he's taken away from me.

"Can I at least give something that belongs to Jasper? He left it with me last year accidently." Jacob said to the pack.

"Go ahead, and hurry back." Sam sighed deeply. Jacob took off into the bushes and phased quickly as he ran.

All of us stood in an uncomfortable silence; I looked down at the ground and watched the grass that rustled around my shoes. A gust of wind passed and a large dog came into the clearing carrying a small box with his teeth.

He trotted towards me slowly before stopping at the line; I came up to him and reached for the box. I opened it slowly and inside was my old Silver Figaro bracelet. The chains were polished and cleaned making as if it was brand new. The bracelet had a smooth clearing that was attached the chains which had my name engraved on it.

My eyes widened at the bracelet and noticed a small carved werewolf that was dangling from one of the chains. I smiled brightly and touched it. It was all made out of some sort of stone, my guess it was opal, how did he afford this? The features and carvings were beautiful and so précised.

"Wow…thanks Jake. I thought I lost it." I smiled at him.

"He found it just before he left to for the airport when he was going for a quick stroll in the forest." Edward translated for me. I looked at him and nodded a thanks, I noticed his eyes seemed angry, and if it weren't for the sudden change of expression I would have noticed a hint of jealously in them.

Jacob whimpered sadly and nestled his nose to my forehead before his huge tongue came out and licked my face.

"Eeww! Gross Jake!" I stumbled back laughing. He howled happily and gave me a goofy dog smile before returning to the pack.

"Well, I guess this is it. If you need anything all you have to do is come to border and we'll detect your scents. And if you found out anything about the murders in Seattle please contact us as soon as possible." Sam said calmer now.

All of us nodded in understanding and watched as the human figures phased back to their wolf forms before running into the forest. Jacob was the last one to run and he looked back at me with those innocent dog eyes. I smiled at him and waved. He looked up into the sky and howled loudly before running after his pack.

"Well that was interesting." Emmett said.

"I'm going out to Port Angeles. Anyone want to come?" Alice asked happily.

"I'll go with you Alice. I want to buy a new wardrobe for the winter." Rosalie said, her eyes gleaming.

"I'll go too, and no I won't tag along with you chicks to shop, I need to go the video game store to get new wrestling games." Emmett said.

"Jasper? Edward? Will you be alright if we leave you alone for the night? Carlisle is giving me a tour around the forest for some hunting areas." Esme smiled.

"No I'll be fine, I'll look after Jasper Esme." Edward said and stood closer to me.

"Great, well then we'll see you all later. Be careful all of you." Carlisle warned.

Everyone disappeared and only Edward and I were the only one left in the clearing.

"So what do you want to do Edward?" I smiled at him. It made me happy that I was alone with him again, he's the only one here who can help me smile besides Jacob of course. The name Jacob sunk in to my brain and the sad feeling came creeping back.

"You and Jacob are close I assume?" He asked curiously. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Well he was actually my first human friend that was so close to me. It's sad that he's all gone now." I said. I put the small box that Jacob gave me into my jean pocket. "But I'm alright; let's get this gloomy feeling over with shall we?"

He gave me the crooked smile that I love and looked straight ahead. "I don't have anything in mind. What about you?"

"Can I see your house?!" I asked eagerly and nearly slapped myself at the stupidity I just caused in front of him.

He chuckled softly and took my hand. "Alright then, if you that is the only thing that keeps you from holding up that smile, then it would be my pleasure."

I grinned at him happily and we walked side by side. I tripped over a dead branch and he held me in place before I face planted myself on the ground.

"You know what maybe we should run." I said to him annoyed at how clumsy I am. I need to get this stumbling and tripping thing over with and the faster we run, the less humiliation I would face.

"With that balance I don't think you should." He laughed. In a split second he had me in his back.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked him shocked.

"Hold on tight, I want to keep you safe, not have you falling every five seconds." He said in an amused tone. I groaned at him and tightened my arms around his neck.

Suddenly we were gliding though the forest. It felt different to when you are actually running fast by yourself, but when you are in Edward's back it feels like heaven. I smiled and I put my head on his shoulders.

His head turned to me slightly and he tightened the hold of my legs. He leaned in to me and whispered "Before we go to my house, I want to show you something. Besides, we have all the time in the world."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

He looked at me and I grinned. I halted to a stop and looked at the clearing around me before springing myself towards a large tree. I climbed up, jumping from tree to tree gracefully with Jasper clinging tightly around my neck. I could feel his cool breathing against my neck.

"Do you always do this Edward?" he asked in his young voice. I love the way he says my name.

"Hmm, if I have nothing to do then I usually come up here." I said back to him.

"Oh…" he said nodding his head.

"Ready?" I said settling him down on his feet. We were on highest branch on one of the tallest tree in the forest. He looked at me confused and I turned him around.

He gave a small gasp before exclaiming "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, you are." I murmured under my breath. He turned his head towards me before giving me a warm smile.

The scenery was one of the things I like about Forks. The sky was now dark with only the light from the moon and stars to brighten the forest around us. The trees and hills looked amazing under the light.

"Welcome to Forks Jasper." I said to him. We are now sitting on the branch with him sitting by my side.

"Hmm….thank you for showing me your Forks Edward, it's gorgeous." He said and once again leaned his head on my shoulders. I automatically put my arms around him.

I turned to him and look at his clear blue eyes as he looked out to the scenery. He is beautiful and so human.

"Edward?" he asked slowly.

"Hmm?" I asked putting my full attention on him.

"What do you miss the most about being human?" he asked hesitated. The question startled me.

"Interesting, I never thought much about that." I finally said. "Probably the ability to eat and cry. What about you?"

"Sleep…I miss the ability to dream." He said as he snuggled closer to me. I smiled into his hair.

"Oh? You like to dream?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Yes, it feels nice to get out and step into another place, another world. No dreaming means that you stay in reality forever." He said. His eyes looked hurt and lost. He almost looks like a small child who lost his mother.

I didn't know what to say. He looked so sad and fragile; I thought he was going to cry. I tightened my hold around him and he sighed into my chest.

We sat there for hours but we didn't care. It was comfortable having Jasper near me.

"Edward, it's nearly dawn and I still haven't seen your house." He chuckled.

"That's true, let's get going then." I smirked at him. He smiled at me before free falling himself towards the ground. I gasped when I saw him do this and he yelled out "You're not the only one who have good reflexes Edward!"

I copied what he did and the trees around me blurred. I could hear his laughter echoing throughout the forest. I laughed in return and saw him running fast towards my house. I sprinted after him and he turned his head around to stick his tongue at me.

"Oh you little devil…" I smirked playfully before bursting into a faster speed. I managed to catch up with him but he dodged me when I tried to grab his arm. He leaped over the bushes and boulders still laughing.

My house came into view and he slowed down, I took this chance to tackle him onto the ground and we skidded on the garden sending flowers and bits of dirt flying in different directions. We both collapsed on the ground laughing and he stood up while brushing off the mud on his jeans. He smiled down at me and took out his hand for help. I gladly took it and also stood up.

"Wow, it's huge!" he said as he stared at the house. "It's really nice!"

He stared at it in awe and I gave an amused smile. "Carlisle designed it, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"I love the how it has the woodsy-cottage look. Let's go inside!" he said and dragged me into the house.

My house was a wooden mansion. The floors and walls were made out of wood mostly rich mahogany. It has many windows to show the clear view of Forks, and a massive garden which consists of thousands of flowers and plants from all over the world. Carlisle thought it would be good for the souls but I always frown at the thought, we have _no_ souls.

We both entered the lounge room.

"Edward whoa! It's so spectacular!" Jasper said and immediately let go of my hand to jump on the white leather couch, not to mention stumbling over the table in the process.

Emmett came in and laughed loudly when he saw Jasper tripping while making his way to the couch. "Oh there you are bro! I've been here for ages! I got the game in five minutes, can't be bothered to take the Jeep….oh! Hey Jazz! I'm Emmett, I don't think we've talked before?"

Jasper grinned and knocked his knuckles with Emmett, making a loud crack sound which to human would be something like a car crash. "Hey Emmett, what's that you got there?"

"Oh this? It's the new Wrestling Doom 2000!" he said enthusiastically and Jasper's eyes widened. "Wanna play?"

"Hell yeah!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Let's go then!" Emmett exclaimed just as excited as he was. It only took two seconds for him to get the game set up and the next thing you know, they were both sitting beside each other holding a game control while having their eyes glued to the screen.

I chuckled at the sight and observed the match on the plasma. They were both making comments and playful insults, obviously trying to distract each other. Their hands moved rapidly over the controls, so fast that if they are going faster than they are now, it could crash the whole system.

Carlisle and Esme walked in smiling when they saw us. "Hey boys, had fun?"

"Hmm….uhhh….yeah…" Emmett and Jasper said not taking their eyes off the screen. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards Esme.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I said politely extending my hand. She smiled warmly at me and shook it.

"Esme Hale dear, oh my, you are gorgeous! Our little Jasper is right…" She said in an amused tone. I liked her immediately; her motherly presence was something you can't get away with. It feels great to have someone like her around, she was soft, gentle and caring, everything how a mother should be. Oh how I missed that feeling…

"MOM! Oh god!" Jasper shouted when he heard his name. He made eye contact with me and looked down in embarrassment. I grinned at his actions and Emmett laughed out loud while rolling around on the floor.

Trying to look normal again, which he failed poorly, he made his way to Carlisle and stood beside me.

"Hi Dr Cullen! It's nice to meet you!" He said brightly and shook his hands.

"Please call me Carlisle Jasper, and same to you to." Carlisle smiled and looked at me.

_So this__ Jasper is yours yes?_

I growled at him and he gave me a cheeky grin. _You have to admit, he has beautiful eyes, and such a friendly presence._

"So Jasper, you manipulate emotions I heard?" He asked interested.

"Yes I do something that I got when I was turned. And you're also a doctor! You need to teach me a few pointers, how can you hold your breath for so long?" Jasper asked curiously at him.

The whole room laughed in amusement.

"I don't hold my breath anymore son, I got used to the smell and now it doesn't bother me at all." Carlisle replied.

"Not _at all?_" He asked in amazement. "Sweet!"

The conversation lasted for a few more hours and Carlisle absolutely loves having Jasper around. He loved his enthusiasts when it comes to him asking about saving people's lives and the hospital.

"My, it's nearly time for school boys. Where are the girls?" Esme asked.

"Right here!" Two girls appeared in the doorways carrying huge colourful bags in their tiny arms.

"Jasper! I got you clothes, with the help of Rosalie of course…good thing most of my favourite stores were still open...I know right! STILL OPEN! But I couldn't find a good costume place in Port Angeles…maybe we could go to Seattle! Here look at these clothes we bought you….let's try them on…so you can wear them for school…" Alice trailed off and looked up at Jasper with an evil grin.

Jasper backed away instantly and said "Oh no you don't…"

"Hell yeah we will!" Rosalie jumped behind Alice.

"I'm going! See at school Edward and Emmett! Nice meeting you Carlisle!" He said quickly and giving us a small grin. He ran passed us to the open door and the girls cussed.

"Darn it...Alice give me the bags! Oh baby brother…you are so gonna get it! COME BACK HERE JASPER!" Rosalie yelled and immediately took off after him.

"Oh dear, I can imagine my vases breaking right now…" Esme shuddered and smiled towards us. "Oh it's been a pleasure meeting all of you. We hope to see you soon, come by our house any time."

She gave us all a hug and a peck on Carlisle's cheek. She gave a wave and disappeared through the wooden door.

Emmett slung his right arm over Carlisle's shoulder and smirked. "My old man still got it!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't be silly."

"Tsk…boys…" Alice muttered annoyed and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I got home as fast as I can. I could smell Rosalie's scent in the distance and shuddered. I quickly got up to my room and slammed the door. A few seconds later Rosalie was pounding on my door, I don't even know why she even tried, just let her push it and then hinges of the door can fall off.

"JASPER!" she yelled. I winced in pain by her screeching scream and her angry emotions. "I really want you to dress nice please! Even Edward and Emmett don't mind if Alice dresses them!"

"I don't think they have a choice…." I muttered slowly.

"I heard that! I swear if you don't come out I'll break the door down!" she replied.

"Oh no you won't! I will not allow it!" Esme shouted from downstairs.

I sighed loudly and walked to the door. I opened it and there it was, the scariest thing that ever walked the earth, angry Rosalie. Before I could say anything she thrusts bags into my face and growled.

"You better wear it!" she hissed at me and walked away.

I slammed the door with my feet and threw the packages at the couch. I glanced at the clock and noticed that we had just a little over an hour until school starts. I shrugged and opened my laptop to check my emails. I haven't checked it weeks and I was glad that I opened it. Inside were continuous messages from Jacob and I couldn't help but smile at the title of the emails.

**Jacob:** Jazz I missed you

**Jacob:** You're moving yeah? Tell me where!

**Jacob:** Where are you Jazz?

**Jacob:** Blondie, you better answer my emails!

My eyes gleamed at the inbox and I clicked on the newest message. Jacob: Stuff the treaty!

_Jazz, I can't believe they did this to us. Why can't they see our friendship? It's not fair! I love having you as a friend, and now that I know you're a vampire boy did it answer most of my questions! I always wondered how you could be so strong and cold. But maybe that's why I like you so much, you're so different.  
__We'll still be friends right? Come on Jazz, you're my only blonde friend! LOL! But I swear that blonde chick next to you was a bitch, no offense?  
__Technically, Sam ordered me not to "see" you anymore, but we still can contact each other right? Please reply soon! _

I smiled at the laptop screen and started typing.

_Of course we will Jake, as corny as this sound but we'll be friends forever! __Thank god I don't have to say this to you face to face. Actually that blonde chink is my sister, surprising eh?  
__I love the werewolf charm you gave to me Jake, it was amazing! Did you do it all by yourself? Oh you talented pup.  
__I got to get to school; we'll keep contact as much as possible. I'll talk to you later. _

"Jasper get off the damn laptop and dress already! Edward is here to pick you up!" Rosalie shouted.

My head snapped up and froze. What the hell Edward?! How come I didn't hear him coming?

"Hello there." A velvety voice said behind me. A smirking Edward was sitting on my window with one of his feet dangling outside. I gasped loudly and crashed towards the floor dragging my chair with me.

Instantly he was over me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

I tried to hide my embarrassment and stood up with Edward's aid. "Hey Edward, holy don't you ever do that again!"

"My apologies, I should have asked for permission." He said still worried.

"No it's alright, my senses isn't picking up anything at the moment, so I'm more clumsy than usual." I said getting up with Edward holding me.

"Would you mind if I ride you to school?" He asked.

"Sure! Thanks a lot!" I said and smiled up at him. Shit he's tall.

"That's good, Rose is taking the Jeep with Emmett and Alice took her own car to school." He explained while leading me towards my bathroom. "I hope you wear some of the clothes the girls bought you today, because I could hear Alice planning up her own methods to destroy you in hear mind."

"Oh? That's comforting." I said and grabbed one of the bags from my couch. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door with Edward leaning against one of the frames. "So what's her car?"

"A Porsche Carrera GT." He said outside my room. I chuckled slightly and imagined the little pixie girl riding one of the fastest car in the state. "Color?"

"Midnight blue." He replied. I opened the door and stepped outside. His eyes widened at my clothes.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked annoyed. I wore a simple button up white collared shirt with sky blue stripes, and a skinny fitted black pants. Along with that is a grey silky half vest that ranged from my shoulders to slightly above the waist.

Crap I look like Rosalie, no wonder he's gaping at me.

"No you look stunning actually." He said sincerely. I walked to the mirror in a vampire speed and groaned.

"I look like a sailor." I admitted after looking at my reflection.

"Don't say that, it's beautiful." He said and walked around me. Oh how can you stand with a sexy man staring at you up and down like this? It's a crime I tell you!

"It needs some of Jasper's touch." I grinned and ran to my closet. He looked at me confused and I came out holding chains suspenders.

"Chains?" He laughed and folds his arms.

"Of course! It'll make it look more me." I replied and hooked the suspenders on the side of my pants. Instead of wearing them, I let the chains dangle on the side. "Retro don't you think?"

"Perfect." He breathed.

He grabbed my hands and we both leaped out of the window. Emmett and Rosalie already left and there was only Edward's Volvo parked on the driveway. He held out the door for me and I stepped inside the car. Instantly, he was beside me putting his keys into the engine.

"So is this going to be regular?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"If I could have your permission to come and pick you up every morning then I think it will." He smirked at me.

"Coolies!" I said brightly. I jumped in my seat slightly and he chuckled before speeding off into the road. GAH! STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL!

Thank you gods for not letting him hear my mind!

* * *

I am mega sorry again for the delay but DAMN this is a long chapter. I seriously couldn't stop writing. Merry Christmas everyone~! I'll try to get the next chapter sooner because my parents got me a laptop for Christmas which means there is no sharing with annoying sisters, also means that I can write more! HAHA man I'm cruel! But I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more excitement in the next chapter I can assure you, this one was kind of dull because I'm saving all the good ones later in the story. Thank you for the awesome reviews! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

lskandiie


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** Enjoy! I hope I didn't take too long?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, oh boy I wish I did though

**Edward's POV**

Weeks have passed the whole school knew about the relationship between us and the Hales. Rosalie and Emmett is now an item, rumoured to be the most beautiful couple in town. Weeks before, Carlisle and Esme also came out to show their feeling for each other. That caused a stir for the nurses of Forks Hospital ever since. It was only Jasper, Alice and I left. There have been countless gossip about Jasper and I dating from the first day I had given him the ride to school.

_Look, oh my god! That new kid Jasper __is with Edward! Edward Cullen!_

_I wouldn't be surprised though, they do look cute together!_

_I wonder when they are going to hook up; he picks him up every morning. That's boyfriend alright._

"Why don't you ask him out already Ed?" Alice asked sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"I don't want to rush things Alice." I said looking through the new CD's I bought.

"It's kind of obvious he has a thing for you, the way he looks and smile at you, awww!" she cooed at me. I rolled my eyes at her and groaned.

"If only I can read his mind, it would make things a hell lot easier." I replied.

"You know if you don't hurry up the guys at school are going to go after him." She smirked at me.

I snapped my head up and glared at her. "What?"

"I'm just saying, I heard some of the Seniors and even some who are in our classes are attracted to Jasper. And not to mention the girls who are also after him. " She smiled and poked on my head. "So hurry up! I'm already seeing visions of you and him here! Besides, I want to arrange your wedding!"

"WHAT?" I yelled in a shock.

"That's going to happen later of course! Carlisle's and Esme's are first!" She said happily.

"WHAT THE HELL?! No way is the old man going to beat me first! I'm marrying Rose!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"That's not possible, you see, I already proposed." Carlisle said while he passed the hallways towards his study room. It was too soft for human to hear but we all heard him perfectly.

"Are you serious?!" Alice squealed in delight. "CARLISLE! WHEN? HOW?!"

I went outside my room and walked towards Carlisle to give him a hug. "Congratulations dad."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair affectionately. "My best man?"

"I'll be honoured." I replied and gave a grin.

"I'm designing the wedding! I can't wait! Oh my god! I have to go to Esme!" She said jumping up and down before skipping towards the door.

"I'm the ring bearer!" Emmett came up and stood beside us. "And I'm in charge of the bachelor party."

"Oh dear..." Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"Don't worry, it'll be an innocent party, I was thinking Las Vegas! What do you think?" he asked enthusiastically. He walked away muttering things like 'casinos' and 'circus'.

"This cannot be good..." I whispered to Carlisle.

"As long as it keeps him happy and....occupied." He said finally still feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh FATHER! What's your favourite animal?!" Emmett shouted in a sing song from his room.

"You do _not_ want to know what he's up to." I said with an amused tone.

The next morning was the same with Jasper standing outside the door looking as stunning as ever. He saw the car coming and immediately his eyes brightened. He jogged towards the door and I opened it for him.

"Hey Edward!" He smiled and quickly put on his seatbelt. I breathed in and smelled his scent.

"Good morning Jasper." I replied and smiled. As scary as this sounds, he smelled extra good today. "Anything good happening today?"

"No, you know I hate Wednesdays Edward. I have gym." He frowned and did a small pout.

I looked at him amused and grinned. "Don't do that, you look too cute."

He stuck his tongue at me and looked out the window. I carefully drove my car out of the driveway and into the road. I smiled briefly at Jasper and paused when a different scent hit my nose. I looked around curiously through the forest and the road. It was one of ours, but it was neither the smell of our family or the Hales.

"Can you smell that?" I asked anxiously to Jasper. My eyes wandered to the forest and the road.

"No? What is it? What do you smell?" He asked more alert now. He can't smell anything? That's strange.

"I'll make a call." I said and opened my cell phone with my other hand. "Hello? Alice? You're with Esme aren't you? I can smell another vampire, but it's not one of us. There's definitely more than one, can you check it out? Just follow their scents. Right, see you at school."

"They're checking?" Jasper asked curiously. I nodded firmly and narrowed my eyes to the forest once more.

"Why can't I smell....or _feel_ anything." Jasper asked with a frustrated sigh.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I can't....feel emotions, my senses are gone and everything." He replied looking scared before glancing to the woods.

I continued to stare at him through the corners of my eyes as he looked out of the window, obviously still searching for the mystery scent. Something about him seems different.

I can hear low thumpings, and the rushing of streams. Streams? There are no streams around here. What is that I hear? Is it Jasper?

He seemes so calm....and so _human_. Too human. I hesitantly reached my free hand and touched his cheek. It's so warm! A rush of warm sensation filled my hands and I gasped loudly. Jasper tensed and looked around wildly, touching his cheeks in shock. His eyes filled with terror and surprise.

"Oh no,no...no! Edward! What's the date?!" Jasper panicked as he yelled at me. His warm breath came, tingling my face.

"It's....I...I...Jasper? How?...." I looked at him in pure shock.

He didn't need the answer because as we entered the town, there were decorations up on the houses and buildings. Decorations of things that human would find scary. There were Jack-o-lanterns on the porches, little kids dressed up in fairies and vampires, pictures of witches and monsters stuck on the windows and a huge banner on the entrance of the school saying "Happy Halloween!"

"It's Halloween! Oh no, I have to find Rose!" He sat up straight and fiddled around with the seatbealt. He looked so helpless and I reached out and grabbed his bag.

"Are you alright? Jasper are you..._human_?!" I asked him in disbelief.

He looked at me for a second before nodding slowly. He avoided my shock gaze and stared down guiltily. Suddenly out of nowhere Rosalie appeared at his side with a pure terror on her face.

"Jasper! I am so sorry! I forgot all about it!" Rosalie said as she put her arms around his small figure and Jasper shivered slightly from the cold. Emmett and Alice appeared and stood beside me, both with a confused face.

"Jazz.....you're human!"

"I didn't even see this coming!"

"There's something we've got to tell you." Rosalie started her face serious. She hesitated and briefly glanced at Jasper who nodded firmly at her. "On the night he was turned...."

"I was raped." He said simply with an expressionless face.

"You what?" I growled fiercely.

Emmett immediately put his arms around me to calm me down and started to soothe me "Easy there, brother easy..."

Jasper looked at me sadly and sighed. "I...on the night of Hallooween, I wandered off after having a get together with my friends. While walking home, a man came up.."

I was having a seriously hard time dealing with this story; I couldn't just stand here and listen about my mate getting horribly abused and raped.

"He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, I remembered his dark eyes when he talked to me. Foolishly I fell for the trap and he...well...he started to rip my clothes. I cried for help and before I knew what was happening, he lifted me up and carried me to an abandoned forest."

"He continued where he left off and did it. I couldn't do anything, he was too strong and every time I try to get away, he pinned me to the ground. Everything hurts and there was no one there to help me." He choked slightly and I moved closer to him. "The more I scream, the harder the punches. When I thought the torture was over, he sank his teeth onto my skin..."

"Over and over again, until his entire body was covered with scars." Rosalie finished, her eyes as soft as ever, this was my first time ever seeing her like this.

"Then, what about the human transformation?" I asked curiously.

"That we don't know ourselves, I think something happened during the change and I didn't turn properly. Esme and Rosalie found me while hunting after they heard me scream, the vampire who raped me was long gone before they came. So now, every Hallooween, I turn into a regular human." Jasper finished.

We stood motionless for so long that we didn't notice the cars pulling up beside us and students giving weird stares as they walked into the school.

"Jasper, you need to be careful now that you're human alright?" Rosalie said and helped him with the bag. She frowned and asked "You have gym don't you today?"

"Yeah." He said sadly and stared at the gymnasium. Beside it were the old science labs which they are demolishing to make a new basketball court. The locker rooms ran between the gym and science labs, with its hideous yellow paint slowly peeling off the wall.

"Make sure nothing happens to you when you're there. I know how clumsy you are now and I bet you one hundred percent that you'll end up with a bruise on the side of your face once you leave the class." Rosalie chuckled.

Jasper frowned at her darkly and turned away. A rustle of wind came and blew the blood scent from Jasper into all of our faces.

"Oh god....." Emmett moaned and covered nose.

Alice stood still blinking uncontrollably and looked away. "His blood...is so...sweet...."

"I know, but please guys try to control yourselves. This is Jasper, nothing can happen to him. It was very hard for me and Esme for a couple of years, we all know that he has the sweetest scent out of all of us and now that he's in human form, his blood smells like a thousand humans put together." Rose said as she watched him walked into the bulding.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "We'll behave."

I was frozen to the spot, I wanted to actually kill him. I've never smelt something so beautiful and tempting in my hundred year of life.

"Can anything happen to him? If he gets hurt?" I asked her.

"Yes, a few years ago he scarred his leg when falling off a bike and the scar is still there. He can feel pain, he can cry, sleep and eat." Rose explained.

"How long will this last?" Alice asked, her eyes far away.

"Until midnight." She replied. This is insane, I can't even handle another minute with him let alone another fifteen more hours. "But he's still a vampire remember, so he can't actually die, since the venom is still in his body. But he can get seriously hurt depending on the injury." Rosalie said to all of us. She watched him walk into the school once more and sighed.

"It can be hard at times, because he's so fragile and he still not used to the 'human' life. But I envy him, who doesn't want to turn back into a human once in a while?" Rosalie asked and forced a smile.

"Wow...I've never heard anything like it. I don't even think Carlisle would know what this is." Alice said.

"Who cares? Jasper is human! I can play with him!" Emmett said excitedly and ran after him into the building.

"Yay! That's so true! I can't wait to feed him at lunch!" Alice jumped in glee and skipped across the parking lot.

Rosalie turned to me and gave me a hard glare. "Edward, I know you like my brother and I really appreciate that because you are perfect for him. But Jasper....is so sensitive and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I would never hurt him." I said coldly at her.

"I know you won't." She smiled and I softened a bit. "He has been in so much pain, and has experienced a terrible past. He hides so many secrets, he doesn't even tell us about it. We hardly know anything about his human life and he always avoid it when we try to ask him. So I hope you'll take a good care of him."

"I will Rose." I said to her sincerely.

"Watch out for him today will you? Coz I know how much he loves you. Better get him soon big boy, others are after him too." She said in an amused tone and stared in disgust as others girls walk passed us. "By the way, don't tell anyone we had this conversation. I don't want the whole student body thinks Rosalie Hale went 'soft'. I have a reputation to keep."

She added a wistful smile and patted my shoulders. Her face darkened and turned cold before turning around the parking lot to face the students. She strutted gracefully across the ground with all the boys gaping at her. The Cold Rosalie has returned.

I laughed softly and followed the others towards the classes. Rosalie was on the phone with Esme explaining that she could take care of Jasper and avoid him from getting hurt.

"I will Esme...yes Alice is happy to feed him at lunch. And no I won't make him cry!" Rose said annoyed. "Mother! That was eight years ago! It was an accident! Is it my fault he was scared of a cat in his human life?!"

I smirked and walked towards Jasper. "Hey you, happy to be human again?"

He smiled and I could hear his heart thumped in a soft rhythm. That was what I heard in the car! It was his flowing blood and heart. "I guess? I can sleep tonight!"

I smiled and lead him towards the classroom. I looked at him for a while and attempted to read his mind. Nothing, it was quiet.

"Something wrong?" He asked at my frowning face. I breathed in more of his scent and growled lightly. I held my breath and winced at my burning throat.

"I still can't read you. Why must you torture me so?" I laughed playfully. His eyes gleamed and I heard a rush of blood flow into his body. His cheeks warmed and blush came upon the surface. He was blushing, oh what a beautiful sight.

"Darn it..." he cussed and hide cheeks. I chuckled and poked his warm cheeks.

"It's gorgeous." I said and heard his heart go faster.

"Gah! Edward stop messing around with my hormones!" He yelled frustrated and pouted.

It was nice hearing his heart humming throughout the class. It was like a soft melodic song, but the music is all controlled by Jasper. I smiled at the thought and watched him as he fumbled with his bag carelessly. He was cursing fluently under his breath and I helped him take stuff out. He gave me an apologetic smile and looked away.

The whole day, we looked after Jasper, making sure that no harm came into him. He stumbled and tripped a few times across the hallways and if it wasn't for Emmett and I, there could have been cuts all over face.

"Sorry..." he mumbled apparently embarrassed as he stumbled down the stairs for the sixth time.

"Nonsense!" Alice said happily and grabbed his hand. "You're a human now! Enjoy!"

We passed the school's garden as we walked towards the cafeteria. He sneezed loudly at the flowers and covered his nose. "Woops, sorry! I forgot I was allergic to daisies."

All of us laughed and made our way to the lunch line. "Food time!" Alice said as she grabbed the tray. Jasper walked with her and grabbed his. He eyed the food and his lips stretched into a wide smile.

He grabbed the food and soda with Alice helping him eagerly.

"No no no! Naughty Jasper! Sweets?" Rosalie glared at him angrily. She grabbed a bowl of salad and put it on his tray.

"Naw Rose! Not salad! You gave me this last time!" He whined and took a few cupcakes.

"It's bad for you young man!" Rosalie hissed and Jasper made a pout which made all of us instantly fell guilty. "Oh Jazz....not the puppy dog pout! And with that human face too! Urgh! Wait fine.....I'll let you eat all this IF you eat at least two healthy food!"

"Okay!" He said happily and grabbed an apple and the salad. "Happy?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. We all got our food and went to our normal table. Jasper sat between Alice and me.

"Eat up big boy!" Emmett patted his back.

"Emmett! Ow!" Jasper exclaimed and punched him on the stomach. Emmett made a face and looked around. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"Dude! Human Jasper is so cute!" Emmett reached out and pinched his cheeks. "Nawww, did you see that little punch?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and ate the food silently. We watched him in awe as he ate the chocolate sundae. It feels weird to see someone who have been drinking the blood out of a deer, and now licking ice cream from the spoon.

"Yum..." He said and licked the chocolate.

We didn't realise how the whole cafeteria went dead quiet. There were students who had their forks up in midair staring at us, and others were there wide eyed. Obviously it was their first time seeing one of us eat.

"Try this one Jazz!" Alice said excitedly and lifted up a cupcake. Jasper looked up and leaned in. Bitting into the cupcake he smiled and licked his lips. "Thanks Alice."

His face is now covered with chocolate, ice cream and sprinkles. I chuckled slightly and lifted up my napkin. I reached out to him and wiped the mess off his mouth. There was a series of snickers and "awwwsss" throughout the whole cafeteria. Jasper looked down and blushes lightly.

_Wow! They're so cute_

_Something's different with Jasper, still gorgeous but something is seriously different. _

_Too bad they're not together yet._

_Can't believe the two hottest guys are gay! URGH!_

Emmett saw this and took the chance to tease "Widdle Jasper is upset alwight...he's blushing!"

Something slammed under the table and Emmett growled loudly. "Watch it!" Rosalie hissed at him and sent him another kick which he dodged swiftly.

"Urgh...when is that construction ever going to finish?" Jasper asked as he looked out the window into the old science labs. "Darn it, it's been two months! I hate walking through those bulldozers when I try to change for gym."

The bell rang loudly and everyone stood up. Jasper finished up his apple and threw it to the trash.

"Alright, it's last period. So far, no injuries but since gym is coming. Something will bound to happen. So please stay out of trouble?" Rosalie pleaded.

"Yes Rose." Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. Rosalie gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I've got a substitute today, so I'll probably be out earlier. I'll see you then alright?" Emmett said and patted his back lightly.

"Bye human Jasper!" Alice hugged him tightly.

I sent Jasper to the change rooms and stopped him before he got in. "Stay safe alright?" I caressed his cheeks and smiled.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Edward leave and gave a dreamy sigh. I walked into the room and quickly changed into my sport clothes. Thank god I didn't get hurt when I stumbled over the benches, Rose will never let it down. When I finished, I zipped up my bag and swung it to the side of my shoulers before making my way towards the line of students inside the gym.

"Okay guys, the construction is still in progress which means that we can't play outside." He frowned slightly and continued "We'll play in the gym again once more. Today's game is dodgeball."

Fantastic, I'll come out of the class with a great big bruise alright.

"I'll close the doors so that no balls will go out. Now everyone split into two teams!" Coach Briggs said and blew his whistle. Everyone scattered across the room, deciding which side they were going to be in. I just followed the students in front of me and the girls giggled when I walked to their team.

"Hey Jasper, you're looking great today." One of them commented shyly. I smiled at her and stepped to the side.

"You know she's never going to stop annoying you, especially with that smile." A girl sighed, standing right next to me. "Jasper yeah? I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you." I replied. "So she's one of the clingy ones?"

"Yeah, look at her now." She laughed and pointed at the girl. I looked at her and saw her twirling a piece of hair with her fingers flirtily. She winked at me before bursting into a fit of giggles with the girls beside her.

I groaned and made my way closer to Angela. "I think I'll stay with you today."

"No worries, I'll be glad to help, but if you made that creeepy girl come here you are so not standing next to me anymore." She warned me in an amused tone. I laughed along with and felt myself comfortable for the first time today.

"You seem less intimidating today, not that you are mean of course but for some reason all of you are very scary? Even the little one, it's my first time talking to one of you." She said refering to my vampire family. "You don't seem terrifying at all! You should hear the rumours going around about you guys."

I felt a little guilty how I don't know any of my classmates when I've been going to this school for weeks. Maybe we should interact with the students more.

The game was harsh and hot. The balls were thrown everywhere and it was hard for me dodge it. Angela and I avoided as many of them as possible, sweats were pouring down form the side of our faces and my hair was so damp it was gross. The heat in the room was unbearable because the doors were shut close and the only air were the high windows at the top of the gym. Suddenly a ball came flying in my direction and hit right across the head. I dropped to the floor and felt the pain.

Shit! That hurt, who knew a plastic ball could do this to me?

"Oh my god are you alright?!" Angela exclaimed beside me. I sat up right and nodded slowly.

"Newton! Below the waist only! You're out!" The coach hollered at him angrily. "You alright Hale?"

"No worries coach." I replied back to him. Angela helped me up and looked at the injury.

"Everyone five minutes break! Go on!" He yelled across the room.

"A bruise is forming up." She said and touched my right temple softly.

The smell of smoke filled my nose and I looked around curiously. "Can you smell something? Like something...burning?"

"Huh?" Angela asked and stopped looking at the bruise but straight into my eyes with a worry expression.

"Is something burning?!" One of the students asked.

"Whats's that smell?!"

"It's so strong urgh!"

"Probably the students burnt their food in Home Ec, we are close to the building."

"Nahh that couldn't be it."

**BOOM!**

Everyone froze in their spot and the some girls screamed in alarm. The bell rang three times continuously, and the students panicked. Smoke started to fill the room and the coughs started.

"Its the emergency bell!"

"FIRE!!!"

The screams filled the whole gym. Everyone ran towards the door but once they touched the handle, more painful screams came. "It's on fire! It's HOT!"

The flames came from under the door and into the room. We watched in terror as the door melt into the fire and in a few seconds, the whole gym lit up all around us. The screams of horror and pain reached my ears. Some students collapsed on the hard ground and their friends helped them to get up.

"Everyone! The emergency door! QUICK!" The coach yelled before going into a uncontrollable cough. The smoke around us was so thick that it was harder for us to see. The flames came higher and the heat became so hot that I was practically drenched with sweat.

No please, I can't die now!

The students crawled towards the emergency door which was in the other side of the room. Angela coughed violently beside me and I pulled her closer.

"Hold on!" I begged and I coughed along with her. The door came into view and hope filled my whole body.

I'm not going to miss Carlisle's and Esme's wedding. I'm going to see Rosalie. I'm going to see Emmett. I'm going to watch Alice scrunch her face up when she has a vision. Better yet, I'm going to see Edward, my Edward.

A low rumble filled the room and bits of wood from the ceiling came crashing down towards the floor. More screams came and I gasped loudly when I saw one above us coming straight down. The timber came and slammed onto my arm. I cried painfully and tried to get the burning wood off me. Bits of my shirt caught on fire and I beat it out violently.

Everyone ran towards door and the coach kicked it open. Outside there were more screams mostly from students and teachers. I could hear my family screaming my name in panic.

"Jasper! Jasper!"

"No NO! JASPER QUICK!"

"IT'S COMING DOWN! JASPER!!!"

"_JASPER_!"

I knew they couldn't come near the fire because that was the only substance that can actually harm the vampires. When you need to kill a vampire you need to burn all the pieces of body into the flame. There is no way I'm going to let them get hurt just because of me! And I'm not going to lose Edward, I can do this.

Angela collapsed beside me and I quickly lift her up. More wood came down from above and one fell right on top of us. The pain and terror came. The building is finally collapsing all around us. I wriggled free from the burning timber and took Angela by the waist. Everyone was already out and I gave a huge burst of speed straight towards the door, ignoring the pain from my body and the thought of the whole gymnasium coming down.

I came out to the open air and sank to the ground. Angela opened her eyes beside me and smiled softly before whimpering "Thank you Jasper...."

People surrounded us and before I knew it, a pair of strong cold hands engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. I whimpered in pain and faced the worried Edward.

"You're safe....I thought I was going to lose you...oh Jasper..." He sobbed tearlessly. The others were around him, more specifically around me. Their worried stares and concerned sentences reached my ears.

"You're here...oh god Jazz.."

"I couldn't see anything....I thought you were...thank god you're not...."

"You're alright...Come on buddy, you ok?....Stay with me here..."

I'm safe, I'm with my family. _I made it!_ I gave them a small relieved smile before collapsing into Edward's cold arms.

* * *

Okay there you go! I know the questions that's going through all your heads right now...Where did the fire come from? What is that mysterious scent? or my favourite, WHEN THE HELL ARE JASPER AND EDWARD GOING TO GET TOGETHER?! HAHA...i'm actually asking myself the same thing.  
Most of the answers are going to be shown in the next chapter. You guys have no idea how long this original chapter was! It was almost 25 pages on Word! So I had to cut it and put the rest on the next chapter, it will start off with Edward's POV about the fire so I hope I won't confuse you guys.  
Is it just me or does my chapter get longer and longer?!  
Thank you so much for the gorgeous reviews! The next chapter is errr...half done-ish? HAHA, oh! Happy New Year! it's soon anyways so I might as well say it

lskandiie


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took longer than I was expecting  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! I wonder how much they cost though?

**Edward's POV**

I walked towards my seat silently with Alice walking behind me whistling in a melodic tune. We took our seats near the back and took out our books. Alice nudged me when I looked out the window.

"Jasper will be fine." Alice said in a low whisper. She stared at her algebra book blankly and started to play with her pen. I sighed and started scraping my nails at the desk.

Our conversation were always too low for the students and teacher around us to notice. We never look at each other and we talk fast, lips moving in a rapid pace so no one actually understood what were talking about.

"What did you find out about the scent this morning?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"Oh yeah! Esme and I lost it when they passed the Forks border, they were heading back to Seattle. I think they're the ones who were causing the massacre up there." Alice hissed furiously.

"What were they doing here?" I asked her anxiously.

"I think they smelled us and were curious. Hopefully they won't make their stay here because imagine the murders, we don't want exposure. " She said quietly.

I nodded and we started to take down the equations from the board. The class kept quiet and some were passing notes to each other.

"This is so boring...." Alice whined beside me and I chuckled. I put my pen down when I finished up the problem.

Alice head suddenly snapped up sharply causing me to look at her in alarm. Her eyes screwed up in agony and shock. I made my way to her mind and she opened up her vision to me. I gasped when I saw what it was.

"Hot...it's blazing hot! Oh my god...it's fire!" She stood up from her seat making a horrible crash to the ground. "So hot...Edward..it's so hot! I can feel it."

The vision blurred from the image of the fire. There were screams and shouts, the heat got stronger and the ground rumbled. Suddenly, a picture of Jasper in pain with all the fire closing all around him, the students were locked inside, they were in danger.

"NO!" I yelled loudly across the room also standing up next to Alice. The class jumped in alarm when they saw our actions. Some tables shook and the fan above us trembled from our voices. I didn't care; I need to get to Jasper, _now_.

"Mr and Miss Cullen, please sit down!" The teacher said angrily.

The door burst open, revealing both Rosalie and Emmett. The room gasped at the couple who made their way towards us. Rosalie ignored the teacher's remarks and students' whispers; she walked gracefully across the floor with Emmett trailing behind her.

"We heard you across the hallway! What's wrong?" Rosalie panicked. "Is it Jasper? Is he alright?"

Emmett grabbed Alice gently by the shoulders and shook her. "Alice what do you see?"

**BOOM**!

"NO NO!" I yelled in terror. The ground shook and the emergency bell rang loudly causing the students to scream and frantically run out of the room. The teachers shouted orders, but as soon as the explosion occurred, the four of us jumped out of the window and into the hard ground.

We all ran to the sound of the accident as fast as we could. We stared at the burning gymnasium in shock. All of us stood on the ground petrified; we could hear the screams and coughs from inside the building.

"Jasper is in there! NO!" Rosalie shouted terrified.

I started to run when a pair of muscular cold hands pulled me back. "Are you crazy?! It's fire!" Emmett growled at me.

"No no...what do we do?!" Alice exclaimed her beautiful face scrunched up in terror.

"JASPER!" I yelled at the building helplessly. More grips came around my waist and I realised that Rosalie too tried to hold me back. She whispered in my ear sadly "Don't, Jasper wouldn't want you to do this."

"I can't see anything! It's too hot! The fire is blurring my vision, c'mon Jasper get out please!" Alice begged at the building. Students surrounded us; most of them were in tears and others whispered encouraging words to each other. No one could go near the building, it was all over! In the distance sirens came, the ambulance and fire brigade has arrived.

Emmett let go of me and I collapsed to the ground. Alice's hands came around my shoulders and we sat on the ground motionless. Emmett shaking uncontrollably grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Carlisle...please...oh god Carlisle...get to school now! It's on fire and Jasper..." Emmett choked slightly on the phone. "He's stuck in the building, we don't know what to do."

"There are students in there, and they can't get out!" Rosalie cried. "Please...please Carlisle...help us!"

The fire brigade started to hose down the fire, but it was no use, the whole building was already burning and the fire was too strong. I stared at the building and heard the horrifying thoughts from the students inside. I closed my eyes and concentrated, tuning out all the other voices around me but only focused on the gym.

_We're going to die! Oh no! I'm never going to see my parents again!_

_It's so hot! I'm burning!_

_No, no , no! Please, god help me!_

I suddenly froze when I heard Jasper's name in someone's mind.

_It burns...thank god Jasper is here to help me, oh god I owe him my life at the moment._

Then I saw his face in their mind. I winced at the fire all around him and the pain he was through. His face was all distorted and worn out. There were burnt marks and ashes on his beautiful face.

"_Hold on!" He yelled and coughed loudly at the person_. It was a girl, Angela's voice, the nice girls who was in my English class. Jasper was trying to help her get out of the building with the others.

I growled and stood up slowly. The others watched me in concern.

"What is it?" Alice asked, hope in her voice.

"He's helping someone...Angela I think...and they're walking towards the emergency door!" I said in relief, but still not one percent sure about it. We all simultaneously walked towards the emergency door and waited impatiently.

"Why is he so damn nice! JASPER STUFF THE GIRL AND GET OUT!!" Rosalie screamed in anger and frustration. Some onlookers looked at us in confusion by her sudden outburst.

The doors suddenly opened and there were students coming out; some injured but most of them were crying due to the experience. We waited and hoped for Jasper to finally come out. Students came out hugging their friends and all were checked out by the ambulance officers. When the coach came out coughing all hope was lost. Where is he?!

The building gave a loud roar and the roof trembled before letting bits of the burning wood down to the floor. There were horrified gasps from the crowd, my family and I moved closer to the door completely ignoring the heat.

"Jasper! Jasper!"

"No NO! JASPER QUICK!"

"IT'S COMING DOWN! JASPER!!!"

"_JASPER_!"

Two figures appeared at the door gasping for air. Jasper stumbled with Angela sagging on him on his shoulders, his hands protectively around her waist. All of us sighed in relief and rushed over to meet them. We saw Jasper collapsing onto the ground and laid Angela beside him, we heard her trembling "Thank you" before going into unconsciousness. Medical people rushed over to Angela and Jasper but we pushed them out of the way.

I reached for Jasper's small figure and crushed him into a hug. I heard him whimper in pain and I immediately let him go. Looking straight into his gorgeous blue eyes I spoke up, my voice breaking "You're safe....I thought I was going to lose you...oh Jasper". The others were voicing their concerns beside me.

Jasper just sighed weakly before breaking into a small smile. His eyes closed and he collapsed on my arms. I ignored my burning throat when I smelled his blood.

"Where is Carlisle and Esme?!" Alice shouted.

The ambulance people made their way towards us and tried to examine him. I held him tight possessively and shook my head, glaring at them in process. The others slowly stood up beside me, their positions must've have looked murderous because they were retreating back.

"No please, we just want to see if he's alright. There are burns all over him and he's unconscious." One of them said bravely, but obviously failing at that because of the glistening sweat coming out of his hair.

"No, we're waiting for Carlisle." I said not looking at them but instead stared down worriedly at Jasper's sleeping face.

"I'm sorry but Dr Cullen is not here today, you see it's his day off-"

"No! We've called him and he's coming!" Emmett growled at the man.

"But-"

"Do you know who we are?! We're his children, and one of his sons is injured so I suggest you should back off if you know what's good for you! He _is_ coming!" Rosalie stood up menacingly and took a protective stand in front of me and Jasper.

"You're the _Cullens?! _It's just an order_-"_

"Please, we're waiting for our father! We want him to look after Jasper!" Alice said also getting impatient at them.

Before they could say anything, Carlisle and Esme appeared in the crowd, we didn't notice the audience we gained during the argument.

"Stanley, they're with me. You can check the other students now. Dr Yenny and Scott are taking care of them so I suggest you should follow them to the hospital. Only a few of them are seriously injured, I already checked, but I'm taking care of my son personally. Thank you." He said calmly. Not wanting a heated fight to occur, the ambulance people retreated and ran back to the van.

"Oh my poor boy!" Esme cried sadly and cradled Jasper's head in her lap. Carlisle wasted no time before he shouted orders to all of us and helped Jasper with his condition.

"Esme told me about his human transformation so this is going to be harder than I thought, Emmett! You and Rosalie go home quickly and set up the bed from the garage and put it in my office now! Shop for quick groceries, you know milk, eggs etc. Something nutritious and don't buy too much oily food. Don't forget toiletries ok?"

"Esme love, I need you and Alice to grab these essentials from the hospital, here's the list and my signature is at the bottom so they won't ask you about it. Edward, I want you to carefully take Jasper into your Volvo, be gentle with him as you possibly can while I get things cleared up with the school and ambulance staff. I'll follow you on my own car as soon as possible got it?"

Everyone nodded before scattering in all different directions, we all moved in human speed so that it won't look too suspicious with all the people surrounding us.

I picked up Jasper from my lap and carried him towards the parking lot bridal style. The girls around me started to whisper in concern and Jasper stirred slightly before letting out a throaty cough.

"Edward?..." He whispered softly, eyes in filled with pain.

"Sshh...don't talk. Go back to sleep, we're going to make you better in no time." I said forcing a smile.

He returned my smile and replied "Thanks." He drifted off to sleep in my arms once more.

I laid him carefully onto the back seat and I quickly went to the driver's side. I reversed the car and slowly released it onto the road. I tried to make the car ride as smooth as possible, not wanting to make Jasper in more pain.

The house came into view and I drove onto the driveway. I picked him up again and Rosalie came to my side to open the door.

"The blood is so strong." Rosalie winced and helped me up the stairs. Emmett was inside the room, setting up all the pillows and blankets. I could tell that they were both holding their breath. In the middle of the office was an expensive king sized bed, with silk bed covers and pillow cases.

I set him down and pushed his bangs away from the face. Rosalie and Emmett stood on the side sadly; I don't need to read their mind to know what they're thinking about.

"Hey, Rose and I are going to the supermarket to get some food and other supplies. We'll be back soon alright?" Emmett asked quietly. I nodded slowly without looking at them and they left the room. I heard Emmett's Jeep go on before it quickly raced out onto the road.

Carlisle arrived seconds later with documents and medical bags in his hands. I stood aside to let him work on Jasper.

"Edward? Can you get me a small towel with a warm bucket of water please?" He asked when he carefully ripped the garments off Jasper's body. I stared at the beautiful skin wide eyed, but cringed when I saw the scars on his body. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those warm lips.

"Edward...." Carlisle interrupted my thoughts with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Please son."

"Right, sorry." I mumbled. In a few minutes I held the bowl of water in my hands. Making my way towards the boy, I saw his scars in more detail. There were several bite marks on his necks and chest, but there was a huge one running from his left torso to the side of his hip. Other marks were on his arms and stomach.

"Esme told me about his scars, poor boy." Carlisle said and frowned at the bitting. "You can start cleaning up his wounds Edward."

I walked hesitantly to the bed and lifted my hand. Carlisle noticed this and said "Don't worry, you won't hurt him Edward. He's your mate remember?"

I breathed out slowly and cleaned his wounds. I was surprised that he didn't wake up at all, for a second I thought I saw him smile.

Carlisle spent his time with Jasper all afternoon. The others came back with their essentials. However, Rosalie did go overboard with buying the food, Esme and Alice bought the medicine and liquids from the hospital. Emmett and I took out some of Carlisle's computing equipment from the basement and set it up.

Now all of us are downstairs; Esme and Rosalie are in the kitchen preparing food in case Jasper wakes up; Emmett was staring out of the window, he became seriously suspicious after the building set on fire; Alice was on the bottom of the stairs with her head on her hands, trying to figure out a vision; I was watching the news silently but also checking up on Jasper every five minutes.

"_A terrible fire had occurred at the Forks High School causing more than ten students injured, three in a critical condition. The police and fire brigade still had no leads to how the fire had started..."_

"Who started it?" Alice said frustrated.

"I wonder if it got to do with any of the vampires from this morning..." I muttered.

"Did you guys smell any vampires coming towards the school?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"We were too distracted, the fire just happened and you know how easy our scents can get lost once the flames are up." Rosalie said coming out of the kitchen.

"The police were saying that the fire started from the locker rooms, and it spread to the old science labs which has dangerous chemicals. Obviously the reaction of fire and the chemicals caused the big explosion, and the flames spread to the gym." Carlisle stated as he walked downstairs.

Beep. Beep. Beep. It was Jasper's heart beating.

"He's doing well. I need to run to the hospital to get more things, look after him for me will you?" Carlisle asked. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

We all nodded and I made my way up onto the office. Once the door opened, I looked up to a pair of blue eyes staring happily at me.

"Hey Edward!" He smiled, I can't believe it's only been only a few hours and yet I already missed his smile.

"Jasper!" I said worriedly and quickly made my way to him. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"Woah, calm down. I'm human remember? Man you guys talk fast. So far so good, head throbs a little but I'm alright." He reassured.

"You have no idea how worried I was when you were in there. So helpless and scared." I said and tucked one of his hair out of his gorgeous eyes. He looked at me warmly and interlocked his fingers on mine.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. " He said softly. I caressed his face and he leaned in so our foreheads touched. He chuckled and said "So...is this the time?"

"What do you mea-" I was interrupted when his mouth went onto mine. I didn't hesitate and instead leaned in more so that our bodies crushed together. I laid my hands onto his waist and his went around my neck. He smiled onto the kiss and opened his mouth letting his tongue caressing my lips.

"I love you so much Edward..." he breathed onto the kiss. I smiled in return and pecked him on the lips.

"Not as much as I love you." I whispered back to him. He sighed and laid his head onto my shoulders.

"So that's why it's so quiet up here...." Emmett mused at the door.

Suddenly a well manicured hand snatched a handful of Emmett's hair from the side of the doorway and dragged him away. There were a series of angry hisses and 'ouch' from the interrupters.

"Emmett you idiot!" Rosalie seethed at him furiously.

"Ouch! Rose! Geesh woman are you for real?!" Emmett whined and there was a small slap that caused Emmett to growl loudly.

Alice stuck her face to the entrance and gave a 'oh-shit-i'm-so-sorry' smile. "Hehe...please get back to whatever you were doing!" With that the door slammed closed at we could hear a pair of angry heels stomping down the stairs.

"Emmett!!" Alice growled at him from downstairs.

We both chuckled quietly from the scene and Jasper snuggled up closer to me. I checked out his arm which was bandaged tightly from the harsh burn.

"Edward, stop worrying I'm fine." He mumbled into my chest. I could feel his warm breath radiating to my cold skin.

"Carlisle's here, I'm going to go and get him." I said trying to get up.

"No!" He panicked and clutched my shirt tighter. I smiled and kissed his hair.

"Please love? I'll feel a hundred times better if those injuries are checked." I said. He sighed and pouted adorably.

"Fine." He said simply and he let go of me. He rests his head to the pillow and waited. I walked out the door and in a few seconds Carlisle was behind me smiling with Esme carrying a tray of food.

"Hi dear, how are you feeling? I bought your dinner." Esme smiled and leaned in to kiss Jasper on the cheek. She sat down the tray carefully beside him while Carlisle checked his head.

"Jasper, it's a good sign that you are up and about. Injuries are healing fast. How are you? Anything hurts?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head but pointed at his head. "My head is throbbing, but I bet there's nothing in that brilliant mind of yours that you can't fix right dad?"

Carlisle brightened up at the word and chuckled before stroking his hair affectionately. "Got it kiddo, what about some shots."

"Bleh! You know, I'll take that brilliant mind thing back. What about pills? Or some yummy syrup medicine?" Jasper asked hopefully, his eyes shining.

"Sorry son, but the liquid from the shots are stronger, the pills and syrup would just go through your body because of the venom." Carlisle explained.

"Darn it, ok then! Go ahead and needle me!" He said dramatically before shoving his arm into Carlisle's face. All of us laughed, I didn't even notice that Emmett, Rosalie and Alice entered the room.

Carlisle smiled and held up the needle. I could feel Jasper tense immediately and I sat next to him clutching his other free hand with mine.

"Come on Jasper, what about I distract you with some food!" Alice said excitedly and grabbed various food from the tray. "Look what I got! Chocolate pudding! I know you like chocolate!"

"Alice, that's for dessert he needs to eat the main meal first." Esme chuckled.

"Naww that's no fun, you know that Jasper only likes eating sweets. Alright then, lets see what we have here. Some sort of white icky substance with flowers and OH! Mixed up eggs and toast? That's strange." Alice eyed the food suspiciously.

"The white thing is porridge with herbs not flowers Alice, and the eggs are scrambled with a side of toast. I know that's a breakfast food but Jasper enjoys eating it." Esme smiled at Alice.

"Let's start digesting then!" Alice picked up the spoon eagerly and scooped up some porridge into Jasper's open mouth.

"Woah Ally! It's hot!" Jasper swallowed painfully.

"SORRY! Man, I need to turn human to know these type of things...alright alright! Second try?" Alice pleaded.

Alice lifted up another spoonful and blew on it a few times. Jasper tasted it and scrunched up a face. "It's cold and yucky. One blow is enough because of that vampire breath."

"GOT IT! Third time's the charm?" She asked cheekily. She lifted the porridge into his mouth and Jasper swallowed it. He grinned brightly and exclaimed "Perfect!"

"Ok all done." Carlisle smiled and put away the equipment. "However, that does not mean you can jump up on the bed and start running young man. You need to stay put got it? Even after midnight."

"Well that sucks...but you got it!" He saluted to the doctor enthusiastically, as if he was his commander. "What time is it?"

"6:23." I replied and slipped my arms on his waist.

"Man, only got a couple of hours left before I die again." Jasper frowned. "I'm going back to sleep, Night all!"

He dropped his head onto the pillow and hugged me tightly like a teddy bear. We all watched him breath slowly before going into a deep slumber, the whole house is now quiet; only the sounds of Jasper's heart beeping from the machine and his light snore.

"Damn he sleeps fast." Emmett said staring at him.

"The shot wore him out a little bit so I'm glad he has some sleep. He needs it badly." Carlisle smiled at stared at the two of us.

"Let's leave these two lovebirds alone shall we?" Rosalie said and sneaked out of the room. Emmett snickered and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Nice shot Edward." Alice smiled and went out of the room.

The new engaged couple also went out hand in hand to leave us alone. I could hear the others downstairs planning the wedding. Carlisle and Esme only suggested a quiet wedding but Rosalie and Alice both went crazy at the idea. "NO NO NO!" they said simultaneously.

I laughed and stroked Jasper's face gently. He looked so peaceful and gentle, that was probably why I fell for him. He has the innocence that no other vampires posses. Few hours had passed and I heard him stir. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled dreamily at me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked and kissed his forehead.

"As corny as this sounds...I dreamt of you." He said cheekily. I felt his heart go faster and I held him tighter.

"I feel guilty now that I could never dream of you." I whispered at him.

"Don't, but right at this moment, it is so much better than my dream." He said and looked up to kiss me. This time our kiss was longer and loving. I was touched by his words and I kissed him harder.

"Can we watch a movie? I only have two hours left of being human, and I want to spend it with you." He said and tried to get up. I held him tighter and he looked at me.

"No you don't, you're still injured. I'll get it, any movie in particular?" I asked him and got up myself.

"Do you have Cleopatra? The Elizabeth Taylor one." He said and smiled. "There's scenes with her and Antony, so I can relate to my character."

I nodded and went out of the room; I came back a few seconds later with the movie in my hand. He looked up at me brightly and patted the bed next to me, wanting me to sit with him. I walked towards him and sat down, laying him down on my lap in the process. The machine next to us still beeped of his heart and I wonder how much I'm going to miss it.

We watched the movie quietly waiting for the deadline. Then, the grandfather clock downstairs chimed loudly when it stroke midnight. The whole house went quiet, and I felt all the warmth in Jasper's body disappear. His breathing slowed slightly and he sat up.

"Here goes." He said quietly. The flowing of his blood stopped and the heart slowed down until there was no more beats. I watched the computer screen and saw that the beeping vanished and all that was there was a long line.

I looked up at his face and gasped at his vampire beauty once more. He smiled and his teeth gleamed from the moonlight.

"Well, there's next year." He said and jumped off the bed. "Let's go downstairs please? You can't keep me up here. I want to see the others."

"No point, they're all at the door." I smiled at him smugly and the whole family all came in.

"I'm going to miss the human Jasper...can't wait till next year!" Alice said happily and hugged Jasper. "But I'm glad that you're back!"

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Edward, you are _NOT_ carrying me to class!" I said extremely annoyed at my boyfriend. He looked at me with that please-do-it-for-me frown. "I'm fine love, look I took your advice for not going to school for two whole days."

He reached out and grabbed my hand. "You still have those burns on your hand, and your coordination did not improve in two days."

"Too bad pretty boy, I'm walking and I don't care if I fall thirty times." I stuck out my tongue and opened the door. Instantly he was next to me holding my hand for support. I rolled my eyes at him and whispered "That's not human!"

"Anything to keep you safe." He smiled my favourite crooked smile at me.

I interlocked my fingers with his and walked towards the school. The whispers started and Edward smiled at the thoughts swirling round the parking lot. I looked at him questioningly and asked "What are they thinking?"

"Some girls thought we're the cutest thing ever. But the boys are uncomfortable, although there are people who envied me because of I'm with you." He chuckled.

"What me?...why!" I asked in disbelief, I'm not much too look at even if I have the vampire beauty.

"Because you're beautiful, but sadly....you're all mine." He grinned evilly at me caressed my cheek. He put his arms around my shoulders and the girls who passed us giggle hysterically.

"What kind of girl would like me?" I asked.

"Mostly girls, but there are also dozens of boys who are also after you." He frowned and hold me possessively.

"I'll only love you got that?" I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you at lunch."

He ruffled my hair affectionately and walked away. I turned and walked towards my classroom. All eyes were on me and I put my head down to avoid the stares. Oh this is going to be a long day.

Finally lunch time came, everyone still eyed me in the corridors, first the face and then to my bandaged arm. The news about me saving Angela spread, some of her friends even came up to me and thanked me. I stood there flabbergasted, not know what to say but "no problem" or "I couldn't let her die, she's a great girl."

"You're an angel Jazz." Alice smirked and poked her food.

I looked down at my spaghetti and moved it around the bowl. "You guys would do the same if you were in my position."

"Except Rose." Emmett said in a cheeky tone. Rosalie shot daggers at the boy and I winced. "Did I ever tell you that you look simply beautiful when you're angry?"

"Oh then, I must look gorgeous right now coz I'm furious!" Rosalie hissed at him. She walked away and dumped her tray. She danced across the cafeteria to the open door.

"She's going to kick you out tonight you know." Edward said with a grin.

"Oh little brother, you're loving this aren't you? Wait...kick me out? THE ROOM?! Crap I gotta run after her." Emmett said and jogged towards the door. It's funny how a muscular and big guy like him can act so gracefully on the floor.

"I'm not going to hang around school this afternoon so don't bother waiting for me in the car ok?" Alice told asked excited. "I'm meeting Esme so that we can look for wedding decorations."

With that she also got up and walked with her tray to the dump. She put the uneaten food in the trash and skipped elegantly towards the door. Oh god I feel sorry for Esme.

"Wanna skip Biology?" I asked eagerly. Edward chuckled and nodded,

"We have dissection today, so I guess it's alright." He shrugged and shifted his seat closer to mine. "Do you want to go out of school?"

"Where is the music room around here?" I asked curiously.

"I'll show you. Why do you want to go there?" He asked, eyebrows rising slightly.

"Well I noticed that here's a piano in your house..."I trailed off and looked down embarrassed. His face twisted into a wide smile and picked my face up with his hand so that his eyes meets mine.

"Do you want me to play for you? You know we could go to my house and do it there." He smiled warmly.

"Alright then!" I said happily. "Let's go."

He automatically linked his hand to mine and we both walked out the door after dumping our trays at the trash. It wasn't long until we reached his shiny Volvo.

"I'm just wondering, what car do you usually ride?" He asked me once we got inside the car.

"I don't ride a car, I own several of them, but I usually ride the motorcycle." I replied back at him.

"Really?" His eyes widened. "That's different..."

"Something wrong?" I asked him curiously. I tried to read his feelings; he felt worried, annoyed and is that a hint of lust?

"It's just I find it..." He said not looking at me but eyes focusing on the road. Which is very weird because he hardly look at the road, well he doesn't actually care if there was a truck speeding towards him because he has great reflexes. "Sexy?" He answered hesitantly.

"Do you want me to ride it to school tomorrow?" I smirked at him. Panicked shot throughout his whole body and I chuckled.

"What? No it's alright, I'm picking you up tomorrow remember?" He said without looking at me.

"Oh but I can ride it tomorrow, actually I will." I smiled broadly. He frowned and agreed.

We arrived at the house a few minutes which is no surprise because of the speed Edward was driving. No one was home and boy was I glad. Edward let me to an unknown room on the second floor. I opened the door and gasped at the sight. The room was huge! It was nearly the size of the lounge room, at the far side was a high window which leads to an amazing balcony. There were music paintings on the wall and other various instruments up on the wall and tables. On the middle of the room is a white grand piano.

"This isn't the same piano that I saw." I turned to him.

"The one that you saw was Carlisle's, in the room next to the study room right? This is my one. I call it my second bedroom because I spend so much time in here." He explained and walked me to the piano. He sat down and I sat with him. I looked around the room and noticed a violin on the wall.

"Do you want to play too?" He asked and smiled softly at me when he saw m eyeing the instrument. In a swift movement he held the violin in front of me. "Play a duet with me?"

"Huh?!"

"Please? It's fair that I get to hear you play too. What about Palchelbel's Canon?" He asked and handed me the music sheets.

I grabbed it and put it on the stand next to the piano. I stood up and eyed him. "Just to let you know, I'm not that good."

"Nonsense, you'll do great." He kissed me softly on the lips before sitting back down on the bench. He opened the lid and arranged the music sheets in front of him. Edward started playing, I watched in awe as his slender fingers touched the keys. The beautiful music came out, making me dizzy as ever. He had such talent, I wonder if I ever really deserve him?

"Your turn is coming." He smiled and I nervously tucked the violin under chin. I lifted up my bow and started playing. I could feel his stare at the side of my head but ignored it; I want to make the music sound perfect. I closed my eyes and smiled, this remind so much when I was younger when I played it for my mother. It feels nice playing it once more with the person you love. My solo came up and moved the bow, my other hand was pressing lightly on the strings. The melody came out more beautiful than I imagined, it was like bliss.

The pace became faster and stronger, Edward's fingers slid over the keys gracefully, sometimes I wonder if he's touching the keys at all. Our duet ended and there was a comfortable silence in the room.

A pair of hands came around my waist and Edward leaned over my shoulder, kissing me lightly on the neck. "You were...wonderful." He said huskily. I placed the violin on top of the piano. I turned around and placed both of my hands on the side of his face. I kissed him slowly, teasing my tongue in those beautiful lips.

"JASPER!!" Rosalie shrieked downstairs. When the hell did they get here?

I groaned loudly and dragged Edward downstairs with me. I found her furious with an uncomfortable Emmett at the doorway.

"What the hell did you do to my CLOSET?!"

"WHAT?! I didn't even go home!"

"Yeah right! I smelled your scent in MY bedroom!"

"No! I was in Edward's house all this time! Right?" I turned to him and he nodded quickly. The other family members came through the door, watching us with amusement. Esme and Alice had magazines in their hands while Carlisle just came back from work.

"Edward don't stick up for this liar weasel!"

"Me?! Oh please, miss-need-to-go-to-anger-management-classes!"

"That's because you disabled my car!"

"You freaking threw my laptop out the window!"

"You nearly destroyed a house!"

"You _actually_ demolished a whole forest!"

"Shut up and get to the more important things. MY CLOSET!"

"I didn't touch it!"

"It's destroyed! And did you know how long it took me to put those brands in alphabetical order?! The shoes, pants, dresses...they were scattered all over the floor! You ungrateful miserable monster!"

"You obnoxious bride of Frankenstein!"

Esme finally stepped in and glared at the both of us. "What is wrong with you two? Keep in mind that this is not our house!"

"No no...this is quiet entertaining." Emmet replied smirking as he leaned against the doorway.

"Are you sure it's Jasper's scent?" Edward asked anxiously.

"YES!" She yelled hotly. "You!" She grabbed me roughly by the collar and spoke in a dangerous tone "If you don't believe it then I'll show you!"

With that, she dragged me across the forest into our house. We both ran in vampire speed towards her football sized closet and I gasped at the sight. There were clothes thrown all over the floor, some were hanging loosely from the shelves. Her expensive watches and jewelleries were broken and now scattered messily on the tile floor.

"What the hell?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Don't act stupid! You did this!" She said angrily and I gasped at her contact of anger. Without another word I ran towards my bedroom and was also shocked when I found out that it was completely destroyed.

"AND YOU HAD TO DESTROY MY WHOLE ROOM IN RETURN?!"

"AHA! YOU ADMIT THAT YOU SET A BOMB IN MY CLOSET! But I really didn't do this to you room though..."

"But I never set one foot in this house since....three to five days ago, when I was staying with the Cullens and the whole human experience remember?"

"Then...who did?"

We both stared at each other in silence. I walked back to her closet in begin to pick things up, looking through at the mess on the floor.

"Well whoever did this left no clue whatsoever. But it smells like you Jazz I swear!" She said frustrated. "What the hell is going on at this place?!"

The others came into the scene with Alice shrieking at the disastrous closet. I still walked farther and farther into her messy closet still trying to figure out a clue.

"It has your scent Jasper." Alice said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" I picked up an orange hoodie and gasped. "This is mine! What's it doing in your closet?!"

"I never put it there! And eww! I hate orange! I told you to throw that thing out!" She said in disgust.

"There's something sticky on the floor." Edward said coming behind me. He touched the substance which was next to my shoe, I was surprised that I didn't notice it. "It's wax. Candle wax."

"So someone came in here and destroyed your closet but tried to hide the scent with fire and instead left a trail of Jasper's scent with one of his clothing." Carlisle stated.

"They were looking for something." Alice said with glassy eyes. "I didn't see this coming because whoever did it, didn't plan it so it was unexpected. But I have a feeling that they were looking for something. Why Rose's closet though?"

"Actually, they went to my room too..." I shouldn't have said it because now concern filled all of their eyes, especially Edward's. All the emotions surrounded in full force and I quickly calmed them down.

"Someone went inside your room?" His eyebrows furrowed at me.

"More like trashed it..." Rosalie began quietly.

Everyone entered my room and also frowned when they say everything broken and smashed. All my books were on the floor, some were even ripped. Paintings that were on the wall were on the floor broken, my couch and desks were turned and smashed into pieces.

"Who would do this to us?" Esme gasped sadly, Carlisle moved to her side and put his arms around her.

"You three are all to stay in our house from now on. It's not safe , someone is obviously after you all." Carlisle said not taking his eyes away from the room.

Edward grasped my hand tightly, his jaw locked slightly when he saw my violin on the floor broken. I sighed and walked towards the window, looking through the forest. Edward hugged me tightly from behind and he whispered. "I'm never letting you out of my sight."

In the back I could hear Emmett muttered to Rosalie while holding her also. "Me too, I don't care if you kick me out of the bedroom, I'll stay at the door or something."

* * *

There you are! I'm sorry if it took long, my schedule is getting hectic now! But I did promise a chapter a week right? and if I have the time, twice a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
I was plannning to put Bella in the story? I had a dream about it last night...i know bizzare right? LOL but don't worry she won't interfere with the Jaspard couple, ALTHOUGH i'm still considering here so eh...?  
I'm planning to finish up this story before the australian summer holiday ends, which is in a couple of weeks. I'm thinking of making a sequel too! It will be like the rest of Twilight SAGA but probably with different twists and yadayada, like the whole fire incident in the earlier chapter, I was actually about to put the "running over by car" incident instead...but I thought it will be too plain and predictable so that's why I came up with the fire.  
And yup...my chapters ARE getting longer, i think the next one is going to be longer than this one haha  
Thank you so much for all your beautiful support and reviews! I love reading them and some even made me laugh^^ i love you guys!

lskandiie


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** There you go guys! It's not as long as the last chapter sorry, but I hope that's ok?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! Do I look rich to you???

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper, let me get that for you." Edward said and lifted the boxes up with ease. He smiled before pecking softly on the cheek. I smiled back and he left the room.

I looked around 'my' room, and there was nothing but boxes, tonnes of them. The Hales are moving in with the Cullens, for some reason I was a little bit sad because I'm really going to miss this house. It was a waste spending nine million dollars on a brand new house and now just let sit there and rust. The Cullens somehow took the 'stranger' incident to a pretty critical level; none of them would ever leave our sight just as their promise. Meanwhile I was still investigating to who came into our house.

I packed up my last bit of books and place them inside the boxes. I fiddled around with the charm that was on my bracelet, which now becoming some sort of habit. I miss Jacob, my laptop was destroyed thanks to the bastard who trashed my room! Now I couldn't reply my emails to him, I never told anyone about my relationship with Jacob, only Edward knows and to my surprise took it very well. I couldn't hide anything from him.

"Are you alright?" The angel behind me asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My laptop!" I whimpered.

He chuckled letting his breath tickling my neck. "I'm going to buy you one tomorrow, how about it?"

"No you won't, I hate it when people spend on me, one of the reasons why I don't like shopping with Esme and Rosalie." I said and faced him.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" He teased, eyes shining.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Nah! I think I'm the loser who fell in love with an overprotective old-fashioned vampire."

"You let Jacob give you gifts." He said simply.

"Is that jealousy I feel?" I teased back at him. He frowned at me and looked away. I touched his face softly and turned it so that he could look at my eyes.

"You're the only man on earth that would make my heart race uncontrollably when I was human, don't forget that." I smiled and kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck in the process. He responded hungrily and smiled in the kiss.

"You're a sucker for sweet things." I smirked and hugged him. "Do you mind if you take the rest of the boxes to the house? I want to take my motorcycle; it's been a while since I rode it." I said.

"Are you sure you'll be safe riding that thing alone?" He asked, the protective mode creeping back into his body.

"Yes Edward, I know how fast you are and I bet you that you'll end up running beside me on the highway or something." I replied.

"That's true; I'll see you in the house?" He agreed finally. I nodded and headed to the garage.

All of our cars were gone, the Porches, the Ferraris, everything, only my shiny motorbike was left. My bike is the Motto Guzzi Norge 1200, even though I hate expensive things, this is the only item of mine that has a high price. Hey I love this baby the first time I laid my eyes on it. I thought it was the most gorgeous vehicle I had ever seen. It didn't take me long to quickly buy it.

It was black in colour but I personalised it so that it has white criss-cross patterns running from the back seat to the front rear of the bike.

I grabbed my black helmet from the handle and zipped up my leather jacket; actually I never wanted to wear it but Edward insisted. I turned on the engine and it roared to life, I smiled in delight and placed the helmet on my head. I fiddled around with the handles and took off to the road.

It felt nice riding again, like I was free from all this hectic reality. I lifted up the window of the helmet so that I could see the other cars and trees blur around me. To my surprise, I didn't have trouble controlling the bike at all. It was hard with my erm... what do you call it? Oh yeah! Crap balance. Luckily, I was able to control every move of the bike perfectly without it falling or me skidding onto the ground.

I smelled Edward through the forest and I rolled my eyes. Turning my head sideways I yelled out "Just meet me there already!"

A few of the cars behind and beside me looked at me with confused faces. I heard Edward chuckle a melodic laugh and smelled him running faster into the woods. Phew, finally he's going to leave me alone, it's sweet to have a protective boyfriend but everything has it disadvantages.

I arrived at the Cullens house a few minutes later, and smirked when I saw Edward leaning against the door entrance waiting for me. He smiled when I arrived at came to my side.

He took off my helmet and I parked the bike next to Esme's Audi. I caught him staring at me with a frown on his face. According my calculations; he's upset. "What's the matter?"

"You shouldn't go out to the public like that, I heard the horrendous thoughts of girls when they saw you in that bike." He said. Ahh so this is what it's about.

"Like I told you before, you worry too much!" I laughed and held him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and lead me towards the house.

As soon as I entered the room, Emmett came up to me and gave a high five. "Hot ride Jazz!"

"Thanks!" I grinned and walked upstairs. My room was beside Edward's, shockers there, he insisted that I was to stay close to him as possible.

My new room was surprisingly exactly the same as my old one, except for the wooden floor and the different scenery from the windows and balcony. My things were already set up, and clothes were already inside the wardrobe, clean and neat. I think Alice and Rosalie threw most of my clothes out, changing them with the designer clothes they bought the other day.

Edward and I are now at the couch with my head on his lap. We were talking about our school work and the wedding. Things were just perfect!

My phone vibrated and after taking my eyes off the Greek god, I pressed the phone onto my ear.

"Pretty eyes!" a familiar voice shouted from the other line.

"Jake?!" I sat up alarmed, nearly colliding my head onto Edward's. He was as surprised as I was, but I couldn't read his face, it was just normal however I did feel curiosity and confusedness coming out of his emotions. "How the hell did you get my number?!"

"I got my ways, I heard about the fire! Are you alright?"

"Jake I'm fine."

"I was so worried! You didn't answer my emails! I thought something terrible happened to you pretty eyes!"

I frowned at the nickname and said "Don't call me that! That's embarrassing..."

"Nawww....you'll always be my pretty eyed friend you know that right? I missed you blondie."

The whole house quiet and I could tell that everyone was eavesdropping to our conversation. Edward sat there motionless staring at the phone in my ear.

I sighed and gave a small smile. "I missed you too....you shouldn't call here! You could get into huge trouble!" I hissed at him.

"Tsk tsk... we're contacting each other remember? Not seeing, so technically I'm not breaking any rules."

"Yes, but imagine what Sam would do if he finds out that you're doing this."

"Stop worrying! Oh shit! Are the others there?"

"YES! And they can hear you perfectly!"

"Are you serious?! Crap...erm...what if I change my voice??"

"You idiot, they can hear you!"

"Right right, I'm just going to erm....yeah going somewhere...to uhhh feed my ducks YEAH! See ya! Love you Jazz, I'll talk to you soon!" He hushed quickly.

He hung up and I stared at the phone with a stupid smile on my face. Crap I'm so in trouble. I didn't dare to turn around because I know that Rosalie is at the doorway, by the looks of it very angry. She purposely radiated the anger from her body to mine so that I could feel the emotion in full force.

"What is that?! You were contacting with that mutt?!" She shouted at me. What ever happened to that overprotective of human Rosalie?

"Like he said...we're not actually breaking any rules." I hesitantly said. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"He's right." Carlisle and Esme said in harmony from downstairs.

She huffed in anger and walked away from the door, her heels stomping on the floor loudly. I sighed in relief and looked up at Edward. "You're not angry at me are you?"

His face soften and he touched my cheek. "Why should I? I would never disagree with your decision unless that decision is life threatening or stupid."

"Oh god, what would I do without you?" I smiled and leaned my head on his chest.

"That I don't know but for me, it will be pure hell if I was away from you for more than one second." He smirked and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

Alice appeared in the doorway holding two fabrics in her hand with a wide smile on her face. "Ok guys, which colour is nicer for the wedding's tables and chairs?"

"Al, they look exactly the same." I said to her extremely confused. They were both the colour of a very light aqua mixed with a hint of blue.

"Now you see my problem!" She said throwing her arms in the air.

Edward chuckled and walked towards her. Pointing at the one on the right he spoke up "I like this one; it's much more lighter and subtle."

The hell?!

"Nice choice, alright then! Thanks brother!" she said happily and disappeared through the hallway.

"You make me feel crap right now because I can't even tell the difference between those two colours." I frowned.

"Like I said before my love, you are very human, one of the many things I love about you." He smiled and took my hand.

"You need to go hunt Edward." I said as we walked down the stairs and I noticed his almost black eyes.

"I don't want to leave you." He protested and turned to me.

"Don't worry, you and Emmett go, you guys haven't hunted for days now. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself." I insisted.

I could hear Emmett protesting with Rosalie also in the next room. "What if that pervert come in the house?!" He said frustratedly. I rolled my eyes and saw Rosalie dragging him to the door.

"Go Edward, we'll be fine. It's a house full of vampires, so we have everything we need." I said and also pushing him out of the door.

They both stopped at the door and stared at us. Emmett exclaimed. "You two _are_ twins!"

"GO!" Rosalie and I shouted at the them. Edward pecked me on the lips and whispered "Please, please stay safe. I'll be back soon I promise."

We both watched them disappear through the forest and I smiled in relief. Rosalie turned to me obviously still very angry about my relationship with Jacob; she narrowed her eyes sharply at me and flipped hair before strutting her way up the stairs once more.

I sighed and walked towards Alice's bedroom, we were supposed to practise for our scenes but because of the recent events; none of us had the time to stop and rehearse. She was sitting on her couch silently reading her magazines but when she saw me, her eyes lit up and she put aside her magazine.

"Hey Jazz!" She said happily.

"Hey you, do you mind practising the scenes for the play today? The assignment is due next week." I told her and sat on the couch.

"Oh crap, really?! Where did the time go? What scene do you want to do?" she said interested.

"I don't know yet, maybe something really good and romantic, you know how Mr Lenny love those romantic scenes in Romeo and Juliet." I explained.

"ACT FOUR SCENE FIFTEEN!!" she said jumping up and down. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright then. You got the scripts right?" I asked her.

"I hope Edward won't bash me for kissing you." She frowned slightly. I winced and forgot about the intimate kissing scene. She shuddered slightly and took out her phone. "Hello? Em is Edward there? Gotta talk to him about school stuff; ok thanks. Edward! Well errr...." I gave her an encouraging look and she took a deep breath. "Jasper and I decided that we'll be doing Act four Scene fifteen for our Antony and Cleopatra play...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She screamed in horror and shut her eyes.

A loud laugh came through the phone and we both sighed in relief. We could still hear Emmett booming but Edward spoke up "Why will I? It's for school isn't it? And I have to say it is a wonderful scene so I approve. I'll see you all in a couple of hours alright? Send my love to Jasper for me."

"Well that went well!" Alice replied and threw the phone on couch. "Oh and the costumes arrived this morning, I had it made it especially for us from the costume store!"

She went through her closet and pulled out her purple dress and golden headdress, twirling it around her gracefully. She finally pulled out mine and I was impressed by the outcome, it was golden coloured armour, a red garment for the inside and matching gold sandals and arm bands. There was also a black cape and sword. However I was a little uncomfortable wearing that armour skirt.

"Woah! Nice!" I said reaching to grab the costume.

"Let's go try it on." She said enthusiastically.

We all changed and it was amazing how Alice can do with clothes and money. It was well fitted and perfect; it was as if it was made for me. When I came out of the bathroom I came face to face with the Egyptian queen herself. The dress was beautiful, it showed her curves just right; her cute spiky hair is now gone but now replaced by a wavy black wig, reaching down just passed her shoulders; her eyes had deep eyeliner to keep the Egyptian look and on her arms and neck were covered with jewelleries. The dress was a deep purple; perfect choice considering that the colour meant wealth, and it had gold rope around the waist with other gold beads and patterns coming down from the waistline.

"Jasper you look great! Damn....those blonde locks looks so good with that armour! Wait until Edward comes and sees you! I bet he'll want to pounce on you straight away." She smirked and walked around me.

"Look who's talking my queen." I bowed and kissed her palm gently. She giggled and gave the other book to me.

It's been two hours; we both now know the lines by heart. She also put some makeup on my face to make it look real. We practised for a long time, making sure that every scenes and actions were correct and précised. "Great work! Let's do it all together from the beginning and finish it up there!" She said.

I laid down on the floor for my scene and her face changed to sad; although she did it way to dramatically. She looked at me and cried

"_O sun,  
Burn the great sphere thou movest in!  
darkling stand  
The varying shore o' the world. O Antony,  
Antony, Antony! Help, Charmian, help, Iras, help;  
Help, friends below; let's draw him hither."_

I pretended that I was hurt and whimpered slightly.

"_Peace!  
Not Caesar's valour hath o'erthrown Antony,  
But Antony's hath triumph'd on itself."_

She cradled my head sadly and spoke up

"_So it should be, that none but Antony  
Should conquer Antony; but woe 'tis so!"_

I closed my eyes and sighed, sitting up slightly so that I was the height as Alice.

"_I am dying, Egypt, dying; only  
I here importune death awhile, until  
Of many thousand kisses the poor last  
I lay up thy lips."_

She leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. It was a small kiss, more like a peck. There were loud cheers from the doorway and both of our heads snapped up. The whole family was there even Edward and Emmett, they watched us all that time right up to the kiss. Man...how embarrassing!

"GAH! I thought I shut this door!" Alice exclaimed extremely annoyed.

"I must say, that was very good. Who knew we had two brilliant actors in the family?" Carlisle smiled.

"Alice! You look gorgeous!" Rosalie came and touched her dress. Then they burst into conversation of makeup, hair and costumes.

Edward stood there, waves of lust radiating from his body; oh boy Alice was right. Emmett stared at the both of us and smirked playfully. "Looks like the great Edward had his breath taken away from Mark Antony over here."

Edward smacked his across the head and made his way towards me. He smiled the crooked smile once more and murmured "Stunning as always I see."

We both walked to Edward's bedroom and as soon the door closed; his lips attacked mine hungrily. "You taste so much better than that bear I wrestled." He smirked and pinned me to the wall.

I responded to his kissed and his arms wrapped tightly at my waist. "You better not ruin this costume or Alice would kill you."

He groaned and pulled back. I kissed him gently on the lips and smiled "We have all the time in the world remember?"

"Darn it...you'll be the death of me my lord." He said affectionately before stealing another kiss. "With that beautiful face, you put the real Marcus Antonius to shame."

"Har har." I laughed sarcastically and opened the door to the bathroom to get change.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We watched Alice and Jasper walked through the hallways with their costumes. The students in the corridors watched them in awe as they glided passed the classrooms, they look as royal as ever especially with that costumes. Even the teachers poked their heads out from the classroom to get a good look at them. Alice with her bubbly personality and exquisite garments, Jasper's handsome face and blonde curly locks made it look like they just stepped out of a movie set.

_Oh my god! I wish I was in Mr Lenny's English class! I'm going to sneak in and see them._

_They look simply amazing..._

_It's funny how they look good in everything._

Jasper and Alice walked towards the assembly hall where their whole class awaits. Other students in the class also dressed up; obviously they heard from Alice that they could get an extra credit if they have costumes. The whole class were getting assigned up on the stage; Mr Lenny's idea, apparently he also had a passion for drama.

"Well class! I must say that I am very happy at the outcome of this assignment. You all obviously put a lot of effort into these plays, and I must say congratulations for all your hard work. The costumes looked simply beautiful and I could not wait until I see your scenes." Mr Lenny said happily on stage.

The class clapped loudly at him. Emmett, Rosalie and I sat at the last row of seats, hoping that no one could see us. We three skipped class again to watch our siblings play. However we weren't the only ones; there were other students sitting with us at the back and some of the teachers even came to watch.

"First play is by Jessica and Mike, performing Romeo and Juliet! Give a hand everyone!"

We watched the two couple act up on the stage, I smiled at the stage when I saw the awkward presence around them while doing the balcony scene. Mike Newton was great, he said his lines perfect but it was Jessica that was the problem. Every words Mike said to her made her blush and giggle which made the whole play seem unrealistic. I saw Newton's annoyance when she forgot her lines, it seems that he can't stand her either.

More pairs came up on stage to perform and we watched there silently. More and more students came into the assembly hall; wanting to catch a glimpse of the play.

"Very good! However, it would be better if remembered your lines more better Mr Yorke. B+! Now, give it up for Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, performing Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra!" Mr Lenny cried enthusiastically. He obviously had been looking forward for their performance by the looks of his face.

_My my, what an extraordinary pair! The costumes are simply exquisite! They look so elegant and professional._

We all watched in amusement as the students around the hall drooled over the pair. I heard Rosalie snickered slightly before putting her hands on top of Emmett's. I looked up at the stage and stared at Jasper as he said his lines. He looks so good...

I groaned slightly and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Emmett chuckled and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

_Woah woah little bro, are we feeling something here? Bet you can't wait till tonight ey?_

I glared at him and turned back to the stage to the part where Alice and Jasper kissed. There any "oohhhsss" and "ahhhhhss" across the hall. I frowned and tried to keep the revolting images of Jasper from Emmett away from my head. Stupid brother.

Jasper must've noticed something because he cracked an eye open and chuckled softly, way too soft for a human to hear but we all heard it perfectly. He gasped in pain and said

"_The miserable change now at my end  
Lament nor sorrow at; but please your thoughts  
In feeding them with those my former fortunes  
Wherein I lived, the greatest prince o' the world,  
The noblest; and do now not basely die,  
Not cowardly put off my helmet to  
My countryman,--a Roman by a Roman  
Valiantly vanquish'd. Now my spirit is going;  
I can no more." _

His eyes found mine and smirked with amusement. I saw Alice also smiled a little but it was soon replaced by fake tears when she tried to say her lines. Jasper closed his eyes and let out a low breath before collapsing in her arms.

"_The crown o' the earth doth melt. My lord!  
O, wither'd is the garland of the war,  
The soldier's pole is fall'n: young boys and girls  
Are level now with men; the odds is gone,  
And there is nothing left remarkable  
Beneath the visiting moon."_

Alice said at last. She too fainted after Jasper and fell on top of his body. The whole hall erupted in cheers, Mr Lenny also clapped enthusiastically while wiping his eyes. All three of us stood up and cheered along with the others.

Alice and Jasper stood up and bowed, looking at us and smiled brightly. Jasper looked at me and mouthed "I love you" before sending a wink towards my direction. I grinned back at him and put two thumbs up.

"Magnificent! BRILLIANT! A+! That was simply amazing! Well done to the both of you!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The both of them walked down the steps and sat down. Half an hour later the bell rang, students shuffled out of the hall to change into their normal clothes. Many of them were talking excitedly about the play and others said congratulations to each other.

I walked to Jasper and walked behind him to wrap my arms around his petite waist. "Hello my lord, that was excellent." I said cheekily and placed my head upon his shoulders. He turned his eyes to the side and smirked.

"Next time love; keep that lust private when I'm performing on stage." He said and chuckled slightly.

I walked him to the change rooms and he went inside. Some girls were there, watching us intently. I shuffled uncomfortably and leaned on the doorway. One of the girls, I noticed was Angela. Her legs were casted and some of her arms were bandaged just like Jasper's. When Jasper came out she rushed out to meet him.

"Jasper! That was amazing!" she said happily.

Jasper looked shock and stretched into a wide smile. "Angela! How are you? Are you alright? Oh and thanks by the way."

"What are you talking about? I should thank you! If it wasn't for you I'll be rotting in my grave right now, so thank you! So much!" She said and hugged him tightly. Jasper hugged her back and smiled.

He patted her on the head and said "See in you in gym? I wonder what accident will happen next."

She laughed and waved at him. "See you around Jasper, and thank you again. Hi Edward." She smiled at me before limping away. Her friends followed her out; some threw envious glares at her back. I laughed in amusement while reading her friends thoughts. Many of them were jealous that she was friends with Jasper.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked him and took his hands. I interlocked it and he nodded.

I looked at his face and smiled at the makeup Alice made him wear. We met with the others a couple of minutes later, they were all sat on the table. Alice also still had her makeup on, her deep eyeliner brought out the golden colours of her eyes.

"Urgh...and to think I used to like eating this sort of stuff a week ago." Jasper said and poked at his food. He stood up to dispose it and Alice's head snapped up. Her eyes glassy and her mouth twitched into a wide smile.

"YES! Baseball tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

"Can't wait! Watch me play Rose, I rock!" Emmett said.

"Pfftt as if big boy, let's see if you can get me out." Rosalie said and winked at him.

"Maybe, with Edward pitching it is likely." Alice said and chuckled.

Arms came around my neck and Jasper leaned towards my hair. I touched his arms and looked up. "So you're good at the bat and ball?"

_Ewww what the hell?!_

_Oh my god!! THIS IS SO HOT!_

_Those two must be the cutest couple of ALL high schools!_

"Sometimes." I replied ad shrugged. I smirked at the swirling thoughts around me, some were very amusing.

"Hhmmm...ok." He said and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Watch it Edward, Jasper is good, I mean really good." Rosalie said and played with the straw of her soda.

"Oh really?" I asked amused, my eyebrows raised to look at him.

"I don't know, I never take notice." He smirked at me.

I stood up and dumped the tray. "Come with me to our tree after school?"

His eyes brightened and nodded quickly. "Sure!"

Our tree was the one where I showed him the view of Forks. We spent most of our time there to talk and according to Emmett "to make love". After school, I took him to the tree with my Volvo. On the tree bark, there was our names carved on the wood. Our names were carved on the tree along with the Cullen and Hale crest.

"I love this...my most favourite part of the whole tree." Jasper said tracing his fingers over the carving. "I can't believe you carved this."

I pretended to look hurt. "Why don't you like it?"

"No I absolutely love it." He smiled and kissed me. We climbed up the tree to our normal branch and sat down.

"I got you something." I said and took out a box. His looked at me surprised and took the box. "It's a promise ring, I'll ask you to marry me later." We both laughed and I put my arms around him.

He opened the small box and gasped. Inside was a simple silver ring, with carved swirls and in the inside of the ring said E+J, Forever Mine. He stretched into a wide smile and threw his arms around my neck, pulling me tightly into a huge hug.

"I swear, sometimes I don't think I deserve you." He said and I helped him put the ring on. I frowned at him and put my arms around his waist, pulling him to me tightly.

"Don't you ever say that. You deserve me as much as I deserve you. If you never existed, I don't know what I'll do. You're mine now pretty eyes." I said to him. He frowned slightly at the nickname but it was soon replaced by a smile.

"Possessive are we? And YES SIR!" he saluted and leaned against my chest.

"I'm sorry if I'm overprotective and possessive. It's just that I never felt in love with someone so bad before and I love you so much. I don't want any harm to come to you." I said to him.

"Oh god Edward, how can I top that?" He frowned at me and pouted. "I got it!"

He stood up on the branch and I looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at me and kissed me before turning back into the forest.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Oh crap this is embarrassing..... Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over. If I had to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say I LOVE YOU!"He burst through the forest.

I sat there, stunned at what he just said. It was so honest and pure, and I love every word of it.

"I meant every word I said Edward, I'm falling for you, so bad that I think if I was human again, my heart may explode." He chuckled.

I didn't respond but instead crushed my lips against his. Tasting his sweet mouth, breathing his beautiful scent. I can't believe he was all mine, I can't believe that this magnificent creature belongs to me now, my friend, my partner and most importantly, my true love.

"Come on Mark Antony, let's get you home." I said and lifted him up on my back. He laughed and clutched me tighter.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later and I climbed up the window. "Tsk tsk...you naughty boy." Jasper whispered into my ear. I smirked and lifted him up so that he could go through. He went on my sofa and lied down on it. I walked towards him and laid beside him, both of us stared at the ceiling.

"We heard your confession Jasper." Emmett said from downstairs in amusement. I heard Alice giggle.

"Oh my dear Antony, what have you gotten yourself into!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

"I love you Edward! My Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice and Emmett sang together. I rolled my eyes and was about to make my way downstairs before Jasper stopped me.

"Let me handle it....three.....two.....one...." Jasper counted until I heard a loud BOOM from downstairs.

"GAH! ALICE MY PLASMA TV!"

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT! MY PARIS DRESS ORIGINAL!"

"_JASPER!!!"_ they both shouted in horror.

Uh oh. I looked at Jasper but he continued to stare up at the ceiling. The door burst open revealing two very angry vampires; Emmett was holding broken pieces of the TV and Alice was holding her ripped blue dress.

Jasper looked at them and shrugged innocently. "What did I do?"

"YOU MADE US ANGRY!" they both yelled at him making the whole room trembled.

"No I didn't." He said and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

"YES YOU DID!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!" they both shouted without realising it.

"See...I told you I didn't do it." He said and smiled.

"GAHHH!" Alice and Emmett screamed.

"I swear it was you! The anger feeling came out of nowhere!" Alice said horrified.

"Ok then...prove it." Jasper said calmly.

"You....it...was...URGH!" Emmett sighed in defeat. "I'll get you back blondie! Tomorrow baseball, BRING IT ON!" With that Emmett left out of the room.

"You're lucky I didn't rip you to shreds like you did to my baby!" Alice said angrily.

"Technically...Emmett ripped it." He said sounding bored.

"Watch it Mark Antony! That invasion at Alexandria would be a piece of cake after I'm through with you! Oh ho trust me, I will see it that I am more scarier than Octavian himself!" She huffed at him and stomped away.

"You know...they're really serious." I chuckled at him.

"_Esme what's that? Can you hear that? I smell blood!" Rosalie said horrified._

"_Me too, let's see what's wrong." Esme said looking worried. Trees blurred around them and the soon found a clearing where a broken body lay, blood covered him and he whimpered in pain._

"_Esme, he's bitten! Oh no, what do we do?!" Rosalie said trying to hold her breath._

_Jasper twitched uncontrollably and screamed in pain. He withered on the ground, making the leaves beneath crunch loudly, his terrifying yells filled the whole forest. His clothes were torn and ripped, some were scattered all over the ground. _

"_Aargh! It burns! James please stop!" Jasper cried in pain with tears flowing on his beautiful face. _

"_Mother, we have to look after him." Rosalie said covering her nose._

"_Of course dear, come on let's go home. He'll be turned in a couple of days, let's get ready." She said to her and lifted him up in her small arms. _

"_No no.....James...stop please! It burns! James...." He whimpered._

I froze at the memory and looked around. It came from either Rosalie or Esme, since they were the only ones who discovered him at the forest. I looked at him sadly and tried to get rid of the pain feeling in my stomach. His eyes were closed, thinking about something intently.

His eyebrows furrowed, wincing slightly and he opened his eyes to look at me. "Edward you're in pain, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No...but you were." I said to him softly. He stared at me confused.

_OH CRAP, where did that memory come from? I hope Edward didn't see it._ Rosalie thought in panic.

"I saw it." I said quietly. I heard Rosalie gasped down the hall and she winced in pain.

_Sorry Edward, I didn't know where it came from. It just popped up, I couldn't stop it._

"No it's alright." I said to her softly.

"Who are you talking to?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Who is James?" I asked him cautiously. All of the colour on his face drained away, instead it was replaced by sadness.

"He...he was the vampire who raped and turned me." He said sounding hurt and he looked away.

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have brought that up." I said to him guiltily. He just smiled at me warmly and continued to close his eyes.

_Sorry again Edward, I was just thinking about the vampires that were in our house. James was the first person that came up_. Rosalie thought.

"Edward, if you're thinking about who trashed my house. Yes, it was him." Jasper said finally, still had his eyes closed but his eyebrows were scrunched up together in pain.

"What?!" I said to him in shock. The whole house seemed to go quiet, Esme and Carlisle who were downstairs at the kitchen stopped talking to each other. Emmett and Alice who were cussing under their breath froze also, and Rosalie was in the house somewhere in silence, she was contacting me through her mind.

"When I met him, I was carrying an orange tie that my friend gave me for a joke, more like a Halloween present sort of thing. He told me that if I wear that tie, I would look unique and that explained the orange hoodie in Rose's closet. And also I saw the way he broke my violin, he said that he heard me play it before and really liked it. I don't even know where he heard me play, I only played it at home." He said slowly closing his eyes once more.

"How come you never told me about this?" I asked at him, still disturbed about this James man, was he some sort of stalker of Jasper when he was human or something?

"I didn't think about it until now, that's why I was thinking so hard." He said and sat up.

"So it's him?" I asked slowly, suppressing an angry growl.

"I think so." He said as he played with the charm that was on is bracelet.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly at him.

He sighed and looked into my eyes. He didn't answer but instead wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me once more.

Alice entered the room with solemn and looked down on us. "Three visitors are coming to Forks."

We both stared at her and I felt Jasper tensed next to me. "When?" I asked Alice hesitantly.

"I don't know; the decision isn't made yet." She looked at me in worry and briefly glanced at Jasper, it looks like she forgot all about him destroying her dress. "It looks like soon, real soon."

Everyone in the house had the exact same response in their mind. '_Oh no...'_

* * *

TA DA!! So....how is it? I seem to really love cliffy don't I? I'm really sorry! It's just fun to end it that way sometimes you know. Edward and Jasper seemed like the perfect couple don't they? Too bad someone has to come and ruin it hahaha! I'M EVIL!  
Sorry again if this wasn't as long as the last chapter, but you have to admit that the last one had so much action in it. I had trouble with this chapter because I didn't know what to put in it, everything will mostly happen in the next chapter so look forward to that everyone^^  
Thank you so much for the reviews and support! Oh my gosh, I love them so much! It makes me want to write more!! I'm also here to confirm that I WILL DEFINITELY be making a sequel out of this, I just can't stop with the Jaspard, I love them both too much lol  
Reviews again please? I love reading them alot^^ I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

lskandiie


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay everyone!  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Twilight, I really wanna know how much they cost though

**Jasper's POV**

Edward was at my side all day, he even escorted me to the bathroom, yes the bathroom. He skipped all the classes that he doesn't have with me and stood near the doorway or windows waiting for the class to be over. I told him to stop because it looked way to suspicious but as usual; he ignored me because my safety was his number one priority, Emmett did the same thing to Rosalie, following her around as if she was his lost mother; even she got annoyed at some point. Carlisle and Esme were running patrols, around our school and our house. Alice also took the whole situation serious as well, all throughout her classes; she blanked out looking into space, obviously trying to see if anything was going to happen.

"Urgh! Still nothing!" Alice shrieking in frustration and putting her head into her small hands.

"You guys are way overreacting. I mean this is silly, they won't come bursting into those cafeteria doors you know, if you didn't notice we are surrounded by humans." I pointed out to them.

"I have to agree with my twin over here." Rosalie said.

"We can't let our guards down." Emmett said simply and Edward nodded in agreement.

"URGH!" Rosalie and I groaned. She leaned back on her seat and looked annoyed, while I dropped my head on the table and winced slightly at the bang when my head hit the wooden table.

"You all need to take a damn break seriously!" Rosalie said to them.

"We are, still up for baseball this afternoon right?" Alice said hopefully.

"YES! Please don't tell me you're cancelling that too! We're all going to be together." I said to Edward's and Emmet's concerned faces.

"Well, little bro he's right." Emmett turned to Edward. Edward just simply stared at me and sighed before giving me a small smile.

"True, besides I have to see my love here if he is better than me." He smirked at me.

"Bring it on." I said to him and grinned.

The mood around the table lifted and I sighed in relief. Gym was my last lesson and as usual, Edward escorted me and watched me play from the stands. Today we were playing soccer and I didn't want to take part on the game so if the ball comes my way I just kick to the other side of the field, making my whole team cheer because our ball were getting closer to the goal.

In the distance, a black cloud formed and we heard thunder rumbled along with flashes of light. Edward looked up and smiled at the sky, I smiled along with him and sent him a wave. I jogged towards where most of my team were and saw the ball coming towards my way. I lifted my foot and sent a hard kick making the ball pass the other players and sent it straight into the goal. The whole class stared at me with amazement before erupted to cheers.

I frowned slightly at the goal. Crap, that was so uncalled for; I never thought it would go that far! That would look too suspicious.

However Edward seemed to enjoy it and clapped lightly, he looked at me and sent me a wink. I frowned at him and walked towards the change rooms. Angela was by my side as always, escorting me towards the change rooms, talking to her was a lot of fun. It feels good talking to someone not vampire; the whole atmosphere seemed to be different.

When I came out of the change rooms, Edward was there strikingly beautiful as ever, leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw me and I made my way towards him.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Angela said beside me.

Edward smiled at her, showing his teeth. "I'm well Angela, what about you? Are your injuries getting better?"

"Dr Cullen said that my burns were healing fast so now I just have to wait for my broken bones to be mended." She said pointing at her casted foot. She laughed and looked up when she saw her friends calling her name.

"Well I'll talk to you two later. Bye Edward! I'll talk to you soon Jasper." She smiled once more before making her way to her giggly friends. They were all looking at us and the ones at the back threw murderous glares at Angela.

"That girl has the purest and most noble thoughts in the whole school, I see why you rescued her now Jasper." Edward said taking my bag from my injured hand. My hand was still healing well, although it was way too slow for a vampire to heal which made Carlisle and most of all Edward worried.

He put his arms around me and kissed me softly at the temple. "I missed you." He whispered.

I turned to him confused. "Edward you were with me all day. I'm actually surprised that you're not bored of me."

"When you are in my life, it's never boring. I just missed being alone with you, there is always people all around us." He said finally and opened the door to the Volvo for me.

"Aww, Edward don't say that. I'm just happy that wherever I am you are always with me. That's what matters." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"That's it, I need you now..."He smirked and crawled on top of me, pushing me farther into the seat. I groaned into the kiss and both of his hands were around my head. My hands were strapped at the door and he leaned in more. "My pretty eyes..."

I was slowly getting hard, his legs were already between mine and I whimpered slightly at the amount of lust coming out of him. "Urgh...Edward.." I groaned but licked his tongue. His lips suddenly went towards my neck and I gasped loudly when his hands came under my shirt.

"Edward...no...parking...lot..." I breathed unevenly. Darn my weakness for the Greek god!

Edward pulled away slowly, his eyes were black and it was soon replaced by his golden orbs. "I hate it when you torture me like this."

"You pretty boy, always choose the wrong place to do this sort of thing." I accused him and strapped my seat belt.

He sped off the school parking lot and we fell into a comfortable silence. I leaned my head onto the window and looked at the road ahead. My head aches, a lot. For some reason, I felt really tired. Not 'I just got home from work' tired but 'I'm so sleepy' tired. Something is definitely wrong with me.

I closed my eyes and everything around me turned to blurs. I blocked out my surroundings and focused only on sleep. I wonder if I can fall asleep, like really fall asleep. Suddenly everything in my head turned dark, I was falling into darkness. I heard Edward calling me but I couldn't bring myself up to answer him, I was so tired.

"He fell asleep?!" Rosalie gasped. I didn't where I was but I could hear whispered voices around me. A pair of strong arms lifted me up gently and I realised then that I was being carried by Edward.

"Shush, you'll wake him up." Alice whispered.

"I'll bring him to his room." The angel above me said. I stirred in his arms and everyone stopped talking. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the eyes looking down at me.

"Dude....you fell asleep. Like literally." Emmett said stating the obvious.

"Urgh...my head hurts." I said grabbing a hold of my head and winced at the pain. "Someone keep the put the angry and frustrated emotion out please."

Alice stared at me with worried eyes and said "None of us is feeling that. You okay?"

"I'm taking you to the room." Edward said with concerned eyes. The next thing I know, I was back in bed, the bed where I was in a week ago. What the heck is happening to me?! Why did I suddenly feel so tired...and weak?

"Don't worry Edward, I think I'm having a side effect from my human transformation." I said closing my eyes.

The others entered and stood around my bed. "Oh yeah, two years ago after her turned human, he yawned and sneezed!" Rosalie said.

I heard everyone in the room give a relief sigh and all sat on the bed. Half an hour later my head stopped throbbing and I sat up. Edward insisted that I stay on the bed but I told him that I want to play baseball. The clouds above our house are now grey, almost black. Thunder rippled and flashes of light appeared.

Carlisle came home and checked on me, even though I told him that I was fine. He still insisted, just like Edward, he told me that it _was_ the side effects of the human transformation so thank god.

I changed into my baseball uniform and grabbed my hat. Everyone got onto their own car and I went inside the Volvo, while the rest went inside Emmett's Jeep.

"Are you sure you're well enough to play?" Edward said looking at me.

"Eyes on the road pretty boy! Yes I'm fine, stop worrying! It makes me feel so useless and weak." I said and adjusted my hat.

"As you command pretty eyes." He replied and smirked. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window once more.

We all arrived at the clearing and Emmett jumped out of his car excitedly. Alice is the pitcher since she can predict when the next thunder may come, while Emmett and Edward both field.

I grabbed the bat and twirled it around my hands, making it leap up to the sky and landed it safely onto my hands. Kicking the bat softly and twirled it around once, I ran to where Rosalie was standing.

"Stop showing off Jazz." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Just cause you can't do it, don't blame it on me." I said cheekily. She swung her bat at me and I grabbed it with my right hand. "Come on Rosie, at least you hit the ball farther than me."

"That's true." She said and grinned. Esme was the catcher and we all took turns to umpire the game.

"It's time." Alice said dreamily and she smiled. Rosalie came to the base and lifted her bat up. Alice released the ball in an elegant pose and it whizzed to Rosalie. She hit it hard just as the thunder went off above us. As soon as she hit the ball, she ran towards the base so fast that we could hardly see her, but before she even reached the last base, Edward emerged from the forest and threw the ball straight at Esme.

Damn...he's fast.

He smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out. Carlisle declared 'out' for Rosalie and she turned away angrily, glaring at Edward in the process. Through the thunder Emmett exclaimed "Babe come on, it's just a game!"

I made my way towards Esme and sat close beside her; Carlisle stepped in and took the bat. He smiled and Alice threw the ball. He hit it towards the sky, so far that I could hardly see it at all. As soon as the ball came into view, Emmett and Edward leaped onto the sky and reached for the ball. They crashed into each other and luckily the thunder went off to cover up the sound. They both fell onto the grass laughing and the ball fell next to them. I declared 'save' for Carlisle and he high fived me.

It was finally my turn and I twirled the bat around my hands and hit it up and down with my knee and foot. I smirked slowly at Edward and sent him a wink. The ball came and I hit it as hard as I could, throwing it further than the previous players. I smiled in delight and took off towards the base; I saw Edward through the corner of my eyes running passed the trees to retrieve the ball. I nearly made it to the last base when I saw him emerge from the woods and threw the ball towards Esme, I burst into a faster speed and skidded towards the base.

"SAVE!" Carlisle called out. I jumped up and smiled, Edward and Emmett gaped at me with amazement. I could see Emmett eye twitched slightly as he stood there.

I laughed and we all changed positions. It was now Rosalie and I fielding; she took the left field while I took the right. Emmett stepped up and grinned evilly. Alice threw the ball and Emmett hit it hard, so hard that not even the thunder can cover up the sound. I raced through woods and squint at the ball, I crawled up the tree and caught the ball in the air. I smiled and went back down before throwing it across the field straight into Esme's outstretched hands just as Emmett came skidding to the base.

"OUT!" Carlisle called.

"_WHAT_?!" Emmett shouted. He turned around and looked at me, no emotions as all, I can't believe it! Emmett Cullen is thinking. As Edward passed him, he said "Watch it, your boyfriend is good."

Edward watched me suspiciously as I went back into my position. Alice once again threw the ball like a ballerina and Edward hit it right passed Rosalie. She and I ran through the woods until we heard Alice shrieking frantically "STOP!"

All of us froze and we both looked at each other before racing towards the family. We all huddled up around her and she stood in horror. "They're coming. _Now_."

Edward stood by me instantly while Carlisle and Emmett did the same. Edward spoke up "We have to get you out of here."

"Too late, they're nearly here." Alice moaned softly. The smell hit our noses and we all stared out into the woods. Only a few seconds later, three figures emerged from the forest, three nomads and one I definitely recognize. It was James.

Behind him were two companions, one was a beautiful girl with red flaming hair flowing passed her waist, her fierce eyes stood out in her pale skin. She walked gracefully behind James, it looks like she was his mate. The other vampire was a dark skinned, with long dreadlocked hair. His eyes didn't seem as pointed and fierce like his other members of the coven but he definitely look like he had the knowledge of the group.

James stood in the middle, dangerous and intimidating. He had his long blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail and his eyes large staring right at me. In his hands was the ball, he tossed it up and down not even watching it as he made his way towards us. I slowly backed up against Rosalie and she held my hand tightly.

"Well well, Jasper Whitlock, the great violinist." He smirked at threw the ball at me. I caught it and crushed it with my hands, he looked up surprised.

"Wow, I see immortality suits you well. But I'm glad that you still kept those gorgeous ocean blue eyes of yours. And that scent, it was exactly how I smelled you the first time we met. So human, how fascinating." He breathed in the air and took a step closer. Edward stood in front of me possessively.

"Leave." He said fiercely.

"With no introductions? How rude." He sneered and his friends stood beside him. "This is Victoria and Laurent, my coven."

"My name is Carlisle, this is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I see that you know Jasper." Carlisle stepped in front calmly.

"It's very nice to meet you." Victoria said in her melodic voice, she turned her head towards me and gave me a hard look.

"We were wondering if you could use extra players." Laurent said with a friendly smile, he doesn't fit in with them at all, what is he doing with James?

"Actually we were about to leave." Esme said, her eyes glaring at James, it would be a funny sight to see Esme this scary if it weren't for the serious atmosphere.

"I see that we are not welcome here, we will leave now." James said curtly.

"Good." Emmett said simply.

"Please stay clear of Seattle, we are concerned at the news spreading around, we don't want to risk exposure." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry, our work there is done." James replied and winked at me.

Edward and Emmett dragged me away and a strong hand stopped me at the shoulder, then my eyes collided with James. I looked away, afraid of his eyes, the same cold feeling came back to me once more and I moved back against Edward unconsciously. Edward tensed beside me and held James hands, shoving it out of my shoulder.

"Don't you touch him." Edward snapped. They both glared at each other in silence and I felt the anger coming out of their body.

"I'll see you soon Jasper." He smirked and walked away. "I hope you like the fire I caused; I thought that gymnasium needs a little improvement." He called out.

Edward stared after him before lifting me up and putting me onto the car. "I need to get you out of here."

"What? Why?" I asked shocked. Where did all this come from?

"He's after you, and he won't stop." Edward said as he turned on the engine. Alice climbed in the back seat and put on her seat belt.

"He's a tracker Jasper, he's been looking for you years but gave up. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that he discovered you were in Forks, that's why he stayed in Seattle; he thinks all of this is a game." Edward said as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"He gave up?" I asked surprised.

"Your scent mixed too well with the humans so it was hard for him to pinpoint it down. He thinks it was fate that made him see you again, he's claiming you Jasper. If it wasn't for his venom you wouldn't be here, he wants you as a mate." Edward said; his eyes went fierce at the word 'mate'.

"But I'm not his, he left me." I said trying to calm him. I reached out and grabbed his hands to send a wave of calm towards his system, he quickly relaxed.

"Exactly, but that's not going to stop him. He thinks this is the most fun thing that ever happened to him. Like I told you, this is all a game to him and the prize is you." He said looking into my eyes.

"I thought Victoria was his mate?" I asked confused, I felt lust radiating from her when she looked at James and he had the same feeling for her.

"She is, but he also wants you." He said in a disgusted tone.

"I saw him running for a trail." Alice broke out with glassy eyes.

The ride was fast and tense. No one said a word and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, why do these things happen to me? Why am I always the victim?!

I feel angry? Annoyed, useless, helpless, stupid, frustrated, scared, actually terrified, shocked, pain (stupid headache is getting to me again) and URGH! I let out all my emotions at once and something happened. The whole car shook and the Edward slammed the brakes. The headlights went on and off, the alarm rang and the doors opened and closed repeatedly. The Jeep behind us screeched loudly and came to a stop.

"What is going on there?!" Rosalie shrieked at us.

"We're not doing anything!" Alice said frantically, as we got out of the car.

"I didn't press anything, I was just driving." Edward said staring at his Volvo. All eyes turned to me and I looked at them.

"I...I didn't do anything!" I said in panic. "I sort of got frustrated and well...let all my emotions out at once and _this_ happened!"

"Calm yourself Jasper, take deep breaths."Carlisle instructed as he made his way closer to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

The effect was immediate; the alarm, doors, lights and even the windshields stopped moving. Everyone turned their heads slowly towards me. I stared at the car with my mouth hanging open, correction...am I the only victim here? Am I the only one on earth that makes these kinds of things happen?!!?!

My life sucks.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Stupid powers, can't even freaking control it...that never happened before...stupid stupid!" He mumbled running up the stairs to get his clothes. I heard him stumble of the desks and couch, hearing a loud hisses and bangs across the room.

We were all at the garage, our plan was that Rosalie and Esme, since their smell is similar to Jasper's, to take different routes so that they can leave a false trail of Jasper's scent and that hopefully James would follow it. Meanwhile Emmett and Alice will leave the city straight to Deadwood, making sure that Jasper was safe from harm. I insisted to stay with him but decided to stay close to James and since Jasper has Emmett as his bodyguard, I wasn't as worried. Also that if I stay with Jasper, it would be too obvious.

"I'll take the trail west." Esme said as she put on Jasper's jacket with Carlisle beside her.

"I'll go wherever Edward wants me to go." Rosalie said as she zipped up the hoodie and put on some of his pants. "I thought I told you to throw these jeans away!"

Jasper ignored her and turned towards me. "What about you? What if something happens?"

"Forget about me, I'll be fine, it's you that I'm concerned about." I said looking stroking his cheeks.

"Laurent is coming towards our house." Alice said as she got out of her car. Emmett and I stood in front of Jasper quickly while we the others stared silently at the trees.

Laurent came in, looking calm as ever. "Don't worry I won't do anything." He said and lifted his arms up in defence. "James is coming, to make things faster I left his coven and now he's after you." He said pointing at Jasper.

"I must warn you, he senses are remarkably strong and powerful. He won't give this up; he never gives up until he finds what he wanted. If we didn't go to Seattle in the first place, he would have never found your scent." Laurent frowned.

"He looked for you for years now Jasper, you were actually the first thing he gave up and he hated himself when he quitted. Now that he found you, he's never going to let you go. His tracking abilities is completely lethal, he can be very dangerous."

All of us stood there in silence as he talked. "There's one more thing, he highly believes in magical beliefs like...witchcraft. Watch out for that, he may use that against you. Why did you think you turn human every Halloween?" He told Jasper.

"So he believes in things like potions and things?" Rosalie asked.

"No, more like pendants and witchcraft symbols things like pentagrams, and also spells." He replied. Laurent looked around cautiously. "I must go; he doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm already heading north. Good luck all of you."

Without another word he disappeared. The dread feeling came back, I could feel Jasper trying to calm everyone down but it wasn't enough. The whole situation was getting worse.

"So we are dealing with a psycho tracker who believes in magic?!" Emmett said.

"We shouldn't mock about this, if he could turn Jasper human every Halloween, imagine what other terrible things he can do." Carlisle said looking at the forest ahead.

"Let's get going. Be safe Jasper." Esme said and kissed him on the cheeks before hugging him tightly. She also pecked Emmett and Alice. Rosalie kissed him and Emmett and hugged Alice tightly.

I pulled Jasper into a huge hug as the others said their goodbyes. "Please, stay safe. I love you Jasper, my pretty eyes." I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, we'll call you once we arrive. I love you Edward, you're my life now." He said and smiled.

"You are forever mine." I replied softly and kissed him once more.

"Be careful son, let's hope all of this won't turn bad. Stay with Emmett and Alice." Carlisle said and hugged him tightly.

I watched as Jasper got into Alice's Porsche, he looked at me sadly and waved. Emmett stepped on the pedal and they disappeared down the road. Esme and Carlisle said 'good luck' to us once more and they both went ran through the forest.

"This is it..." Rosalie mumbled.

"No turning back." I forced a smile at her. We both nodded and took off to the east side of the forest. The trees around us buzzed and Rosalie purposely bumps herself into the tree trunks, leaving trails on the ground and leaves.

"That should be enough." I said to her as she ran into the bushes.

"You think so?" She smiled and bumped into more trees.

"He's coming! He's picking up our trail." I said as I started to smell James nearing us, his thoughts were also close enough for me to hear.

"Let's go, faster Edward!" Rosalie said and ran passed me.

We whizzed through the trees and climbed up the large rocks. A lake and came into view and we both leaped across it. The run was fast and serious, James was fast. It had been over three hours, he was so close to us now and I heard Rosalie's panic voices in her head.

_Crap, and I thought Edward was fast! He's coming closer...._

I froze suddenly when I heard James thoughts stopped. Oh no please don't tell me he figured the trap!

_Those foul bastards! I can smell another scent picking up, I have to go faster!_

"Stop Rosalie! He's not following our trail, he's after Esme!" I said quickly. Rosalie stopped at stood beside me instantly. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Edward! That Victoria woman is coming, I don't where she is now but she's going straight to Esme's and Carlisle's direction!" Alice said in panic.

"What?! She's after you too?" Emmett asked in the background to Jasper.

"James just picked up Esme's trail, what do we do now?" I asked her in panic.

"I'm....I'm, wait a second." She was going into another vision and Rosalie tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "He's not going to Esme's trail! Victoria is going to her trail instead, but I see Carlisle handling that....James is....he's coming after us!"

"Crap what?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Are you safe? Where are you guys?" I asked, my voice filled with concern and panic.

"Edward calm down." Jasper said softly at the background, how I wish he was in my arms once more.

"We just going inside the plane now, James _was_ after Esme but he changed directions and now he's coming towards us. I have to go, we'll call you once we land. Help Carlisle you two!" She said quickly and hung up.

"Carlisle and Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, let's go. They're at Port Angeles." I said and ran towards their direction. In all my life I have never felt so scared and helpless, I wish everything would just end.

Rosalie was beside me, her long hair gave an effect as if we were gliding through the forest. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in a frown, she was thinking about something really deeply. Her thoughts seems too fuzzy for me to understand.

_If he touches one hair of Jasper I'm going to rip him to shreds!!_

"I'll happily help." I replied her thoughts. She turned towards me and looked back ahead once more. Her mouth twitched into a small smile and I took a sigh of relief when I saw the house. We need to travel by car because it'll look to suspicious if we run all the way to Port Angeles. Even though Carlisle and Esme did run, they should reach the town now where all the humans should be. It wouldn't be a good sight if we just appear in the middle of the street looking as if nothing just happened.

"Hop in." Rosalie said as she strapped into Esme's Audi. I climbed in beside her and kept checking my phone in case they call. I looked out at the road and hoped that everything was alright, especially after the land.

The time seemed to fly and we found Carlisle with Esme next to the bookstore looking worried. The onlookers looked at us weirdly, they were all gaping at the car and us. I ignored them and stride quickly to the couple.

"Where's Victoria?" Rosalie asked looking around; it looked as if she was ready to kill her.

"She escaped, she caught on to us and discovered that we're not Jasper. She took off towards La Push and into the ocean. We lost her trail from the waters. I had to quickly ask Sam for permission to cross and everything." Carlisle replied.

"Where do you think she's heading now?" I asked.

"We don't know, she was very angry though. I don't think she's going to James." Esme said.

"How are the others?" Carlisle asked making his way towards the car.

"They haven't called yet." I replied worriedly.

We all sat in the car quietly until my phone began to ring. I picked it up after the first ring and put it against my ears quickly.

"Is everything alright there?" Alice's voice came. There were loud noises in the background, the sounds of trucks, cars, people talking and trolleys. They were at the airport.

"How the hell are you supposed to get a cab around here?!" Emmett roared in outrage at the background. "OY! Taxi!"

"We're all fine, Victoria escaped." I said to her.

"Yes, I saw. She's not going after James for some reason. She's heading into a different direction; my guess is that she's after Laurent. We're going to the hotel alright? Do you want to meet us here? I'm one hundred percent sure that there's nothing going to happen in Forks, Victoria and Laurent won't return there." She explained.

"Taxi! YOU HEY! Crap now I look like an idiot!" Emmett said frustrated.

"You sound like one too, Emmett you're scaring everyone! Here." Jasper trying to calm him down. A loud musical whistle came through followed by a screech of tyres. "And that's how you do it." Jasper said simply.

"I'm stuck with dumb and dumber here. EMMETT WE HAVE NO LUGGAGE! Get your ass in the car now!" Alice shouted through the speakers. "I'm still looking through James future, I'm worried because I'm not sure what he's up to right now."

After giving us the details of the hotel they were staying in, we all rushed to the airport not caring anything of clothes or luggage. Luckily, Carlisle and Esme bought a couple of thousand dollars with them in case of any emergency.

"I'm sorry sir but the next flight is in another five hours." The woman in the front desk said. Her eyes brimming as she made contact with my face.

I growled deeply and sighed. Rosalie made came to my side and glared at the woman. "Look lady, we need a flight now!"

"Rose, she can't do anything. We just have to wait." I said in defeat.

"I can run faster than five hours Edward, and not to mention it will take at least two hours to get there!" She hissed at me angrily, too low for any human to hear.

"Maybe that's what we'll do." Carlisle said standing up from the seats.

"I don't mind." Esme said.

My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Don't be stupid and come running here! The whole state is covered by sun at the moment!" Alice yelled. "Emmett stop watching Baywatch! You pervert put it back to Little Mermaid!"

"Listen, I saw you guys getting spotted by many humans, so just wait for the damn plane!" She said getting irritated.

"But James doesn't care about freaking sun! He's coming towards you guys now!" Rosalie argued.

"I don't know, I can't see anything right now! I don't know how he's blocking the future like this." Alice replied, worry in her voice.

"You can't see him?" I asked shocked.

"No, only a few clips. But it's really blurry." She replied.

"What happens if he comes and gets Jasper?" Rosalie asked scared, she was standing intently next to me listening to the conversation.

"What do we look like? Two fluffy teddy bears? Don't worry Rose, he'll be safe." Emmett said in the background.

"Fine we'll wait. Can you put Jasper on?" I asked, I'm eager to hear his voice again, I can't believe I'm already missing him.

"Edward?" His voice came to the line.

"Hi love, how are you doing?"

"Miserable, Emmett and Alice had been fighting nonstop! I think the sun is getting to them." I could feel the frown in his face as he said this.

"I missed you." I said sadly.

"I miss you too Edward, I love you. Quit fighting the damn remote! Give me that now!" I heard him yell angrily, I chuckled and sighed.

"Don't be too sad, we'll see each other soon. You do realise it's only been a couple of hours right?" He chuckled at me.

"It's strange how you can stand so calm when a situation like this happens." I said to him as I watched Carlisle book the tickets.

"I'm used to it, my life is full of unexpected things. Don't do anything stupid Edward, I love you. I'll talk to you soon." He said and gave the phone back to Alice.

"I can't see anything, I don't know what to do. Listen, you all get here safe alright? We'll call again; Emmett is winning the remote right now." She muttered and hung up.

We all sat at the seats patiently while staring at the clock above us. Rosalie was cursing fluently under her breath, I was getting worried again. They haven't called back and it has been four hours. Our flight nearly came and I called them once more.

"_Hey this is Alice, I might be having too much fun right now so I'm sorry, please leave a message!"_

I sighed frustrated and turned off the phone because of the captain's orders. "Something is wrong." Rosalie said.

"Carlisle they haven't called, and they're not answering their phones either." I said turning to my parents. We are now inside the plane waiting for it to take off.

"I'm quiet worried myself, I have a feeling James is behind all this." Carlisle frowned.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Esme asked in panic.

"Carlisle, can't we get off the plane?" I asked him quickly, I need to get to the hotel right now!

"Who cares about the damn sun! We'll just run faster so that no one can see us." Rosalie said.

"_Passenger please strap you seat belts, we are about to take off."_

"Too late, we just have to wait." Carlisle said. Even Carlisle was panicking, in his head was strategies of how we can get there faster. The plane ride took longer than I expected, I tried to tune everyone out and tried to stretch my mind reading ability so that I could hear James and the others.

_He looks beautiful, this is going to be easy._

"He's already at Deadwood! What do we do?" I asked in panic, he was too close now.

"Keep listening, tell us more!" Carlisle ordered. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate harder.

_Edward! Edward can you hear us?! Please tell me you are close enough to hear us!_ Alice thought in her head urgently.

"It's Alice she's contacting me." I muttered and I felt the family leaning closer to me, we were now a few minutes away from the Deadwood.

_If you are then listen! Do not go to the hotel room do you understand?! Get to the ballet studio! I repeat the ballet studio! _

"Is there a ballet studio in Deadwood?" I asked Rosalie and Esme quickly. They both nodded.

"Yes there is, three blocks away from the hotel." Esme replied. "Is that where they are?"

"Yes....wait a second Emmett is contacting me." I said and concentrated again. Rosalie leaned closer to me, her face filed with concern.

_Edward, Edward you there? Alice said you can hear us? Listen, we're in real trouble! We're sort of stuck, it's a long story but Jasper is gone! James took him away, I don't know where they went, I'm thinking somewhere in the building.....it's...we....and..._

_Get the ruby ring away from James! EDWARD! GET IT AWAY FROM HIM! Can...you....me? I...._

"I'm losing them! I can't hear them anymore. James got Jasper!" I shouted terrified.

Gasps came from the three, if we were able to cry, Esme would be drowning in her tears right now. Carlisle's face was distorted, his young face had worry filled all over it. Rosalie was on the seat, trembling with fear and anger, she was shaking so hard that I was afraid the whole seat would break.

"What about the others? Alice and Emmett?" She asked quickly.

"Emmett said something about being stuck, I don't know what he meant but I've lost him when he tried to explain and Alice said something about a ruby ring..."

"_Passengers please sit tightly, we are about to land."_

"Get ready to leave!" Rosalie hissed.

The plane landed safely onto the ground and as the door opened, we took off leaving other guests look at us as if we've just gone mad. I quickly turned on my phone and saw a voice message, I quickly accepted it and put the phone into my ears hoping that I could hear my siblings on the line. My heart sank instantly when I heard a cold harsh voice, it was James.

"_Oh dear, can you get here on time? I'm aware that you in the plane right now, since well...you didn't pick up your phone. You see, Jasper didn't want to be with me, that's too bad, if I can't have him then there is no reason for him to live..."_

"_EDWARD! Don't listen to him!" Emmett roared in the background. _A terrifying scream came from my brother and I gripped the phone tightly in my hands. Rosalie was next to me shaking uncontrollably.

"_No Emmett!...Please! Stop!" Alice cried in horror._

"_How can you miss all this Edward? Your love and siblings getting tortured...tsk tsk..."_

"_Don't touch them!" Jasper yelled angrily. "Please don't hurt them..."_

"_No Jasper move out of the way!!"_

"_JASPER WATCH OUT!"_

I could hear a terrible explosion and shrill screams coming from my siblings. _"You better hurry Cullens. Let's see...he has less than forty five minutes left of his vampire live, and then he'll turn straight into human. Imagine the taste of his blood Edward."_ James snickered and the line went dead.

* * *

*getting ready for the angry crowd* oh god I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! but this chapter was long, and I can't add anymore, I am truly sorry!!  
i'm going try to post the next one up faster...if i can XD, unfortunately this story is coming to an end soon, but do not worry, I have a sequel up in my head^^  
and sorry if this is late? is it though? LOL, i lost track of time nowadays...i seriously need to find myself a new hobby, but Australia is so boring....  
thank you so much for the reviews! they all rock! i swear if it wasn't for you guys the story wouldn't go this far  
by the way, the next chapter would be in Jasper's POV about the James visit at the hotel, i'm just telling incase I confuse anyone  
thanks again! more reviews pweese?

lskandiie


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** SORRY!! CRAP THIS IS LATE!  
**Disclaimer**: No I do not own Twilight, but seriously, how much do they cost cos I want to start saving!!!

**Jasper's POV**

I stared out the window of the plane, trying desperately to tune out the argument that my siblings were having. You know those animal jungle shows where they show the poor lamb getting eaten by the vicious lion? Well, Alice and Emmett are a hundred times worse and the scariest thing is...I have no idea who the lion is.

"Emmett quit bouncing on the seat! Everyone is staring at us!"

"Stop being such a worry wart, you're bringing down the mood here."

"Unlike some people, I actually care about what's going on and you're an embarrassment!"

"Ouch, way to crush my ego."

"You have no ego! Not even a brain!"

"That's really mean."

"Urgh! Behave!"

"Getting told off by the old woman...harsh."

What...kind of insane torture is this?!

We were sitting in first class and it was true when Alice said the passengers were staring at us, it wasn't just staring, they were actually gawking. How the hell did Edward handle them? I sent a wave of calm towards their direction but it didn't make it better.

"STOP IT JASPER!"

I grimaced at the emotions and I glared at them. That's it! I closed my eyes and let all of the emotions out at once and the glasses all around us broke, all the businessmen who were having champagne all screamed in horror when the glass they were holding broke unexpectedly. It was lucky that I didn't break the windows though. Everyone around us looked at each other puzzled.

"You two! Quit it RIGHT NOW!" I hissed at them angrily.

Emmett and Alice stared at me in fear and I narrowed my eyes towards them angrily.

"Is it just me, or can I see Rosalie?" Emmett whispered at Alice hesitantly.

"Trust me, I can be worse than her. Emmett stop acting like an idiot and Alice please stop nagging people!" I said in frustration.

"Yes sir." They said to me simultaneously and sat quietly on the seat. I put my head back on the seat and smiled smugly. Oh yeah...I got things in control all right.

Except James...the thought made me shudder and I opened my eyes at the sudden reality. He's really after me, after all these years. It seems so hard to believe; I was living fine until he came out of nowhere and start to hunt for me...again. I want to be Edward, I need him. He was the only person in the world that can make things all better, oh how I wish I can be in his arms.

I looked at my siblings and smiled when I saw Emmett with his earphones on humming softly to a tune, nodding his head to the rhythm and closing his eyes. Alice had her eyes closed too, but she was thinking deeply. Her eyebrows furrowed to a deep frown and her lips were in a hard line. There was an emotion that overpowered all the others in her body, which was fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I can't see his future, it's blank. Something is definitely wrong." She shuddered and I held her shoulder gently to make her calm.

"Is it that bad?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's definitely blocking it, but I don't know how he's doing it. It scares me, if I can't see him imagine what he can do to bypass us to get to you." She said looking into my eyes in horror.

I instantly froze and let the fear took over me. I looked away from her gaze and she quickly saw it, she put both of her small hands on top of mine and smiled to reassure me.

"I will do everything to protect you Jasper, even this teddy bear over here." She said and pointed at Emmett.

"Edward has rubbed in on you, I shouldn't let you guys do this to me. It feels wrong." I said to them.

"Nonsense, you are a Cullen now. We protect our siblings every way we can, and besides I love you too much." She said sincerely and hugged me.

"Hey come on man, this the most exciting thing that has ever happened to us! Finally some action!" Emmet said putting his earphones away and smiled.

Alice frowned and slapped him. She turned towards me and smiled evilly. "You know Jasper, I really love that new power of yours, why don't we experiment with Emmett?"

"No way! I'll snap you both!" He said in terror.

"_Passengers we are about to land, please get back to your seats and sit tightly."_

"Crap it's going to be sunny the whole week!" Alice moaned sadly after snapping out of her vision.

"Lucky it's not right now." I said checking the window and saw a thick cloud covering the sun.

"Not for long, we need to get to the hotel fast." Alice said checking the skies.

"Terrific. Can anything get any worse?" Emmett said annoyed.

"Crap it's passed dawn! We have only fifteen minutes before the full sun comes out!" Alice cried. Emmett and I gasped in horror. I'm like a magnet to bad luck or something.

As soon as the plane landed we quickly jumped out of our seats to the nearest gate. It must have been weird for all of us wearing our baseball clothes, running across the airport with no luggage whatsoever. Everyone looked at us in a weird way, some emotions were full of lust but as usual, we ignored them completely.

"I should have changed!" Alice said running beside me in human speed.

"I think we look pretty cool, and not to mention hot." Emmett smirked at my left and tapped my hat.

"Go find a taxi you two, I have to make a call." Alice said and dialled the numbers. Emmett and I went on the side of the road where all the cars were. Looking around there were no signs of taxis and even if there were, every one of them were taken. Emmett growled in frustration and stomped his foot.

"How the hell are you supposed to get a cab around here?! OY taxi!" He yelled beside me. The passengers around us ran away in fright, some children even cried due to his booming voice.

Alice was talking quickly on the phone to Edward, telling him all the details and whereabouts we were. Emmett was shouting beside me for the taxi again and I calmed him down. I whistled loudly and instantly, there were about three cabs waiting in line at the front of us.

"And that's how you do it." I said simply.

"Jasper, let's steal one of these luggage for fun!" He said excitedly. Alice narrowed her eyes at him and yelled suddenly "EMMETT WE HAVE NO LUGGAGE! Get your ass in the car now!"

I snickered at him and we went inside the car. I sat at the middle with my two bodyguards at the either side of me. The taxi driver drooled over Alice and she gave him a friendly smile. He winked at her flirtatiously, and grinned showing his yellow teeth. I turned away feeling the lust radiating from his body, Emmett beside me looked away disgusted. He shuffled inside the small space and we all heard a crunching sound.

"What was that?" I asked and chuckled at Emmett.

"Sweet merciful crap! My mobile phone!" He whined and he pulled out the remaining crushed pieces of his beloved new phone.

"You know you could move to the passenger seat." Alice said pointing to the front.

"And get pissed at from Rose? Hell no. " He said shaking his head. "My job is to protect Jasper here."I rolled my eyes and Alice sighed beside me.

"So, where to beautiful?" The driver said looking into Alice's eyes from the rear view mirror.

"Nova hotel **(A/N: It's made up people!)** please, and can you ride faster?" Alice asked, she was feeling frustrated and annoyed. The man's driving was way too slow for our liking, we were all so used to driving is such a fast pace and I think Alice was worried about the sun.

"We have nine minutes!" She hissed in worry at us.

"So what are you all? Sport models or something?" The driver asked eyeing at us with curiosity.

"No, we're in hurry so we just left, which explains the clothes." Alice said, her teeth clenching in anger as she stared out at the skies.

"Nova Hotel is pretty pricey, you sure you want to go there? Did you guys even bring any money?" The man asked nosily and I growled in frustration. Emmett put his arms around my shoulders and glared at the man.

"Look buddy, here's five hundred bucks, get us to the hotel now! Stop asking stupid questions."He snapped at him and threw the roll of cash.

The driver looked up at him fearfully before putting away the money into his jacket. He stepped on the pedal and drove us quickly towards the entrance of the hotel. Emmett beside whispered "Easy brother, don't blow anything up." I rolled my eyes at him and Alice opened the door.

"Thank you." We all said and walked into the hotel. The workers of the hotel stared and the whispers started, Emmett growled beside me and I looked around. We stood out too much, the concierge looked at us suspiciously probably thinking in the line of 'who the hell are these kids walking into this expensive hotel?' We walked towards the front desk in grace and the receptionist gasped when she looked up.

"How...may I help you?" she stammered trying to tear her eyes off our faces.

"Hotel room for about, seven please?" Alice asked politely and took out her wallet.

"Sis are you for real? I'm paying, excuse me but what is your most expensive room here?" Emmett asked the lady and her cheeks turned crimson red after hearing his musical voice.

"The penthouse sir, it has an amazing view of the woods and it is very large, it could fit at least twenty people. It was recently stayed by the President sir." She said and smiled hesitantly at him.

"Perfect, we're staying for about...three days?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Five." She corrected.

I looked around the large lobby and smiled, it was indeed magnificent. The floors and staircases were pure marble, the desks at the sitting area is made out of jade. On the far end of the room was a wall of clear windows which overlooked through the forest, and centre of the ceiling is a golden chandelier with diamond crystals dangling from its corners.

"Will you be paying by cash of credit card sir?" She asked as she typed on the computer.

"Credit card please." I said and she looked up before smiling at me warmly. Emmett took out his card.

"Crap we have three minutes, we have to leave before the whole room shines from the sun." Alice whispered quickly at me.

Emmett retrieved his card back and sent a wave towards the lady as she said 'Enjoy your stay'. We all rushed towards the elevator and went inside, sighing in relief in the process.

"I think she fancies us." Emmett said smugly as he hit the highest floor. "Penthouse here we come! So what did the people in lobby feel about us Jazz?"

"Mostly curiosity, interest, excitement and lust." I replied to Emmett.

"Lust alright." Emmett smirked at me.

"Floor 85, the Penthouse Suite." The speakers said inside the lift.

We walked into the room and our eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful, sophisticated and rich looking. It had a large sitting room accompanied by five bedrooms all leading towards different directions. There were famous paintings up on the wall and in the middle of the room is a set of leather couches all facing a giant plasma television which is hung upon the wall. The whole suite is the colour of beige and cream, on the far end of the room is a bar with hundreds of drinks and expensive snacks, to our left is a glass door which led to the top of the roof that has the view of the whole city.

"Yeah, this is more like it." Emmett grinned and slumped down on the couch before turning on the plasma. Alice walked motionless toward him and sat beside him closing her eyes once more.

I sat down on the rug in front of them and stared blankly at the television. Alice suddenly gasped at grabbed her phone before screaming into it. "Don't be stupid and come running here! The whole state is covered by sun at the moment!"

I watched as her and Emmett both fought over the remote and I sighed. She talked for a while and handed the phone to me, Edward's eager voice came into the line. "Hi love, how are you doing?"

"Miserable, Emmett and Alice have been fighting nonstop! I think the sun is getting to them." I said and frowned as I watched my siblings trashing on the ground trying to reach for the remote.

"I missed you." He finally said sadly and I couldn't help but smile, I miss him so much right now.

"I miss you too Edward, I love you. Quit fighting over the damn remote! Give me that now!" I yelled at them and grabbed the object with my free hand.

After talking to Edward, I felt my whole body relaxed. I said my goodbyes to him and smiled before handing it back to Alice. Suddenly out of nowhere Emmett came behind me and snatched the remote from my hand and I ran after him. The next thing you know all three of us were running around the room, our musical laughter echoed throughout the hallways and suite.

I grabbed the remote from Alice and the both of them ran after me. I jumped over the tables and furniture and they all laughed when I tumbled after attempting to leap over the couch. The remote smashed to pieces onto the floor and they both looked at it before bursting into laughter once more. We ignored the remote completely and the two of them sat on the either side of me.

"What about we watch a movie?" Alice smirked. She walked over to a cabinet and inside were rows of DVDs, all in alphabetical order. Damn this hotel is organised. "Oohh! Let's watch Titanic!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett asked incredulously to Alice.

"It's a long movie and it could kill time." Alice shrugged and put in the CD. "Besides, I think Jack and Rose are so great together! I love her red hair, and their dresses are amazing!"

Emmett sighed and nodded while I rested my head on the couch. We watched the movie silently, in the corner of my eyes I saw Alice looking straight ahead at the plasma but weren't watching the movie at all, she was confused. Her emotions changed many times from fear, panic to anxiety and relief. At first I thought all the feelings came because of the movie but it wasn't until Jack and Rose kissed on the boat that her emotion changed and it was replaced with horror.

"You alright?" Emmett asked when he noticed her statue figure staring into blank space.

"I saw something...red." She said confused and closed her eyes again to look further into her vision.

"A stone, James is holding a stone? Red marble....no wait it's ruby. And, liquid on the floor. Blood...and urgh it's too blurry, I can't make anything out." Her eyebrows scrunched into a deep frown and I laid my hands on top of her lap for comfort.

"That's it?" Emmett asked disappointed, his face now filled with worry.

The feelings around the room turned dark and cold once more. There was enormous amount of panic that swirled around the room and I closed my eyes.

"Something is wrong." She said finally and opened her eyes.

The phone rang and we all jumped in surprise. Alice reached her cell phone and stared at it confused. "It couldn't be the others; it takes two hours for them to get here." She pressed the key and put it onto her ears.

"Emmett help me!!" Rosalie shrieked on the phone.

We all froze and Emmett grabbed the phone. "Rose? Baby are you alright, where are you?!"

"James got us, I don't know what to do! We don't where Carlisle and Esme are, Emmett I'm scared." Rosalie whimpered. Emmett clutched the phone tightly, a menacing growl escaped from his lips.

"Carlisle and Esme are not with you?" Alice gasped.

"No, and we don't know where James took them." Rosalie replied.

"Jasper? Love please help us." I stood up quickly when I heard Edward's voice. He sound so scared, I have never heard that coming from him before.

"Where are you?" I asked shakily.

"The ballet studio. Help us." They both replied before the line went dead.

"Ballet?" Alice looked around at me.

"Three blocks away." I replied and we all rushed towards the door, forgetting everything about the warnings to stay at the hotel. Completely ignoring the sun, we all ran out the lift. We reached the studio in seconds and I looked up at the building suspiciously, hiding down on the shades and shelters so that the sun wouldn't touch us.

"Something isn't right." Emmett growled.

"Edward would never call me to help, he knows that he wouldn't want me to get hurt. He's too stubborn...." I said softly and suddenly realization hit me.

"It's a trap! Oh my god Jasper we are so sorry! We have to get you out of here!" Alice shrieked terrified. Emmett grabbed me by the arm and started to run back to the hotel direction with Alice beside me.

Then, we were all thrown backwards when Emmett hit an invisible wall in the middle of the street. We all groaned when the concrete around us broke and our bodies exposed in the middle of the road. The sun shone on us brightly and immediately, our skin sparkled like diamonds.

"No!" Alice gasped and I looked around in horror. To our surprise the humans didn't notice anything at all, they all walked passed us without noticing and Emmett gasped when a car came towards us and ran through us as if we weren't there at all.

"What...?" I asked in surprise and stared at my siblings.

"Do you like it?" James voice snickered behind me. I looked up terrified and immediately Emmett and Alice stood in front of me protectively.

"Let's run." Emmett whispered and without a second warning, we all took off away from James. Once more we were thrown backwards when our bodies and the invisible wall collided. My siblings groaned beside me and sat up once more. Alice hand reached the empty air frantically and she stretched her palm as if she was touching a wall.

"What is this..."Alice moaned wide eyed as she ran her hands up and down the invisible wall. "We're trapped."

Emmett got up and ran towards her before punching the wall with all his might. The ground shook as he did it but the wall didn't break, there weren't even dents. The strange thing was that the humans can walk straight into it when we couldn't.

"We're inside some box." I said and looked around.

"Yes you are." James replied, his eyes gleaming at me.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked him terrified.

"Not them, you." He said and took a step closer towards me. I automatically walked backwards before my back slammed onto the invisible wall. Alice quickly stood in front of me and glared at him.

"Don't you touch him!" She snarled.

"What are you going to do huh?" He smirked at her little figure. Emmett stepped up and punched him. James were thrown back before stopping himself in the middle of the air and gracefully landed on the ground, unharmed.

"You should pay for this." He glared and we looked at him confused when he lifted up his hand showing his ruby ring. The stone gleamed from the sunlight and making the whole atmosphere turn white in colour. We all grimaced and covered our eyes at the brightness, that was when I realised that we were no longer standing on the ground but instead in midair. I squinted through the light but saw nothing, the brightness dispersed and we all collapsed on the cold wooden floor. I looked around in alarm and gasped when we were no longer on the road.

"Ballet room!" Alice gasped.

"Oh shit...Edward and Rose is going to freaking kill me." Emmett cried in horror before taking hand.

James stood in front of us blocking the doorway before lifting his fingers once more. Suddenly Alice and Emmett were thrown back on the wall, their arms and legs locked in an invisible force which they are struggling to get away from.

"I can't move!" Alice screamed. Emmett withered on the wall helplessly and I stared up at James terrified.

"Jasper run!" Emmett roared and I dashed towards the front door. A hand grabbed my neck and lifted me up from the floor, my legs dangling hopelessly.

"Bad idea Whitlock, you won't escape from me this time." He growled evilly and threw me across the floor, making the entire wood smash into one another. I got up quickly and he held my hand tightly, refusing to let me go.

"Do you enjoy Halloween? This ruby ring did that to you, the human life and everything. I thought it would be easier to track you when you are human but boy was I wrong, you are very hard to capture. In my whole life I never found anything on earth that I could not track down, that was until I found you." He said and gripped my hand tighter. I moaned in pain and sunk to the ground.

"I never had time to taste you, I thought you will still be in that forest once I come back but you weren't. Did you know how worried I was? I love you Jasper." He smiled at me.

"Get away from me you freak! You are a monster and I would never fall for you or your stupid magic!" I yelled at him. His eyes turned black and fierce at my words.

"How dare you say that to me?! I created you! If it weren't for my venom you wouldn't be here!" He cried in outrage.

"I never asked for this! You bastard you took me away from all the ones I love!" I cried.

"Who...oh the Whitlock family, your little sister am I right? Oh sweet Anastasia, I remember her. She was magnificent at the flute. And the Cullens." He said and stared at my sibling who were glaring at him dangerously from the wall. "Your _Edward..._"

"If you touch any of them I swear..." I cursed at him angrily.

"You'll what?" He stood up over me menacingly. "If I can't have you then fine..." He lifted up his ruby ring and the red light beamed brightly at me. I was surrounded by red swirls and once again, I was lifted up from the ground.

James let go of my hand and the light went through my body, I gasped loudly when I felt the tingly feeling from my skin. I was dropped on the ground once more and I groaned while I rubbed my knee in pain. I looked at myself at the mirrors and that's when I realise that something was different as if a part of me is missing, my arms were no longer pale but more toned. I was part human.

"You will only have forty five minutes left Jasper before you transform into full human." He sneered and he took out his phone.

"Hmmm...too bad that Edward won't be able to hear this." He smiled. "Oh dear, can you get here on time? I'm aware that you in the plane right now, since well...you didn't pick up your phone. You see, Jasper didn't want to be with me, that's too bad, if I can't have him then there is no reason for him to live..." He said to the phone and I instantly froze.

"EDWARD! Don't listen to him!" Emmett roared. James turned around and glared at him before sending a blue beam from his ring straight into Emmett's body. His screams filled the whole room, the floor shook as his body trembled with agony. Alice screamed in terror as she tried to get off the invisible cuffs.

"No Emmett!...Please! Stop!" Alice cried in horror as she pleaded helplessly at James. I quickly made my way towards Emmett, desperately trying to calm him down, at least anything to make him feel less pain.

"How can you miss all this Edward? Your love and siblings getting tortured...tsk tsk..." He smiled at the phone.

The moment my arm touched Emmet's, the electric shock went through my body and I crumpled to the floor. I looked up towards James and begged. "Don't touch them! Please don't hurt them..."

I stood up weakly and glared at him. He walked towards me, eyes filled with rage and he lifted his ruby ring up at me. My siblings screamed at me, their emotions filled with worry.

"_No Jasper move out of the way!!"_

"_JASPER WATCH OUT!"_

I didn't have time to react when the blast hit me in full force and I was once again thrown back to the back of the room, bricks and wood flung in all different directions. Pain shot through my body and realised that the skin of my arm were torn and red liquid poured endlessly on the cold floor. I groaned and clutched my hand tightly, I looked at the shattered mirrors around me and gasped when I saw the colour of my face no longer pale.

My whole clothes were covered in blood and I stood up shakily before looking up at my siblings whose eyes both turned black at the sight of the red liquid.

"Tick tock, tick tock...thirty minutes left...." James said as he appeared behind me. "Mmm....you look delicious."

Without another word, he lifted me up and ran away as he left my siblings locked up on the wall with nothing but their frantic calls for our family. "Edward! Edward where are you!!" They screamed together.

"Edward...let go of me!" I said as I struggled out of his grasp but he held me tighter.

"Now, I just need a little bit of privacy." He smirked as he dropped me on the ground. I sighed in relief when I realised that we were still in the building. He started to walk around me and watched me suspiciously.

My whole body ached and I could no longer feel my arms, I could feel the emotions building up inside me. I stared at him hard and let all of it out sending him fly backwards in surprise. His body collided with the wall and he fell to the floor. He got up and was instantly in front me clutching a handful of my hair. I gasped in pain and he lifted my head roughly so that I could look at him.

"I see you want Edward...here." He said and shone his ring towards the sunlight. Four figures appeared, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and my Edward. They all stood in a line motionless. It was them, they were the ones that tricked us. An evil smirk appeared on Edward's face and I shook my head.

"You monster!" I hissed angrily at James.

"Oh Jasper, my love. Aren't you happy to see me?" The fake Edward said.

"You're not my Edward." I glared at the statues.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly and made my way towards me smirking all the way. He crouched low so that his face met mine, it's amazing how much they are alike. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked away disgusted.

A hard slap went across my face and made my body skid across the floor. The fake Edward glared at me heavily before disappearing into the thin air along with the others. I touched my cheek and winced when warm blood trickled down to my hands.

James smiled and leaned in towards me. "Mmmm....delicious..." He said and reached up to my face before pulling forward roughly and licked the blood that was leaking down from my cheeks.

I punched his face and limped away from him. He grabbed me once more and threw me across the room and I screamed when one of the pillars made contact with my head. I heard a loud crunch from my skull and my vision blurred. My breathing rasped as I desperately tried to stay awake.

"Fifteen minutes..." He sneered at me. "Now tell me that you love me!" he demanded.

"I'd rather die." I hissed at him.

I couldn't get up, my body was in so much pain that even the slightest move can cause so much agony. I was covered in blood, my head was the worst, it was bleeding so bad that for sure I could die if I wasn't still part vampire.

"Fine then, I'm going to make this a little bit faster." He said angrily at me and lifted his hand once more before closing his eyes. The force hit me once more but instead of hurting me it absorbed its light into my body. I breathed one more time and gasped when the emotions around me stopped and my vision was less clear. The coldness that was once from my body all cleared and it was now replaced by the rushing of blood and heart pumping. Oh no...I'm full human.

The pain came back and I struggled to keep my eyes open. This is it, I'm going to die.

I watched as he made his way towards me, grabbing my head once more before leaning his mouth towards my neck. He kissed is softly before whispering "Now, you are mine." He sunk his teeth on at the base of my neck and started sucking the blood from my body.

I gasped and screamed in agony. Every slurp gave me the biggest pain and I withered helplessly under him. I tried pushing him away but he was far too strong, this is like the time I was in the forest. I'm dying, I could feel the blood leaving my body as I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks and all I wanted was Edward. My body lost its colour and I held my breath when he retreated away from me, his red eyes flickering around cautiously.

The door burst open and the whole Cullen family stepped in, even Emmett and Alice who were held captive a few moments ago were all there at Edwards flanks, all glaring at James dangerously.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My whole body stiffened when I saw Jasper crumpled on the ground with blood surrounding his body. My nose itched and my throat burnt with hunger as I caught the smell of the liquid. I snapped out of my hunger mode and ran towards James, tearing apart every part of his body I can lay my hands on. Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle all rushed towards the wounded Jasper while Alice were ripping the floorboards getting the fire ready. Emmett was beside me growling furiously as he ripped his legs off.

James screamed and tried to get away but all possible escape routes were blocked by every member of our family. I punched him and he was thrown back towards the far wall. He staggered from the wall and tried to crawl away using only his hips and hands. He snarled at us and lifted the ring and the force around us was so strong that it sent nearly everyone including Jasper to fly backwards.

I reacted quickly and whizzed straight to Jasper, shielding him from anymore damage. He cried in pain in my arms and began to gasp for air.

"Carlisle, Carlisle!! What's happening to him?!" I cried in panic as the love of my life struggled to live.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant and checked him over. "Rose, handle James." Carlisle said to Rosalie who was holding Jasper's hand. She nodded briskly and ran towards James as her and Alice both helped Emmett trying to rip James' head off.

"You got the fire ready?" Emmett growled in distaste at the ripped man.

"Yup!" Alice said as she tried to make the flames get higher.

"Edward...it's really you..."Jasper whimpered with tears running down his cold cheeks. He looked so exhausted and small. I tried to wipe away the tears and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Stay with me love, don't go to sleep." I said and clutched him tighter.

"There's no venom in his body, he is full human. Edward..." Carlisle said looking straight into my eyes. "You need to turn him."

"No...no Carlisle what if I kill him?" I asked in worry.

"Edward, please I want you." He said as he opened his ocean eyes to give me a small smile. "I trust you, you can do this."

"I don't want to hurt you." I said shakily.

"Just remember who you are son." Carlisle said putting his hand onto my shoulder.

"You won't hurt him Edward, he is yours remember." Esme said encouragingly.

A cry of pain came from Jasper and my eyes widened in horror and panic. His breathing laboured as he clutched my shirt tighter with his bloodied hands.

"Edward you have to turn him!" Carlisle said quickly trying to calm Jasper down.

I took one more look at my family before sinking my teeth into his neck releasing my venom into his system in the process. His blood was so close, so strong...

"Edward that's enough." Carlisle said calmly. I tried to get away but I couldn't...so close...just taste.

"Edward." Carlisle said sternly.

I took a deep breath and backed away from his fragile body. He smiled at me and I waited for the screams to come. It came a few seconds later and he started tossing around on the ground crying in agony. It must be hard for him to go through this all over again.

The others stood behind me watching as Jasper gasps for air and screamed because of the heat in his body. We sat there motionless until his body became still and we heard the last of his heart beats came to a stop.

"What...no way can he be fully turned." Rosalie exclaimed. "It's only been like three minutes!"

The eyes opened and I sighed in relief when I saw the blue eyes once more, he was still the same as ever only this time the venom inside him is no longer James, but mine. He is officially mine.

"Edward!" He said as he hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time." I looked at him sadly as he kissed me on the lips hungrily.

"Shush you..." He said as he calmed the atmosphere around him.

"WOAH! What?!" Emmett cried as he looked around. We both stopped and saw what was happening around the room. Everything was floating in midair, the broken doors, bricks and pieces of glass.

"Did you kill James?" Jasper asked curiously as he stood up.

"Yes, he's dead." Alice said as she stared around the room.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked hesitantly and Jasper turned to him completely ignoring the floating objects.

"Huh?" He asked and the things dropped onto the floor in a loud clang.

"You're doing that...." Alice whispered at him.

"But ...what? I can still feel your emotions and everything." He said extremely confused.

"You have telekinesis!" Alice said excitedly. "I saw it!"

"Carlisle...?" I turned towards my father and he too had a frown on his face just like mine.

"In his previous vampire transformation he had the power of manipulating emotions, and that it could get really strong depending on how _he_ feels, we experienced that when he did something to the Volvo a few days ago. Now that he has Edward's venom inside of him he became stronger, because Edward too has a special ability. So...somehow the two powers clashed and now he has extra...talents." He finally smiled.

"That...is....so UNFAIR!" Emmett whined.

"I'm glad you're alright." Rosalie said as he hugged Jasper tightly.

"What about his human transformation?" Esme asked anxiously.

"Let's see." Carlisle said and he walked towards the end of the room. "Jasper walk to me."

He looked at him confused but shrugged as he walked towards Carlisle. Everything went fine before he tripped over a broken brick and I had him in my arms instantly before he crashed to the floor.

"He'll still turn human aright." Carlisle smiled with amusement. "Sorry about that Jasper but I just wanted to make sure, you still kept those blue eyes so that was what gave me a clue but your, erm clumsiness is what gave it away."

"Urgh, disgusting clothes." Alice said as she looked down at our clothes which are all covered by blood. " We can't walk out there with the sun and blood."

"I've got the plane tickets to get us home, do you all want to change first?" Esme asked.

"There's going to be shade for about an hour." Alice predicted.

"I'll run to the hotel room with Jasper." I replied quickly strapping Jasper safely onto my back.

"We'll go too, but just to change. I don't want to see you two be lovey dovey with each other all day. Let's buy some clothes quickly, well more like steal them." Emmett grinned at the idea.

Carlisle sighed. "I suppose we have no other ways, if people see us covered in blood they definitely question us. We'll run to the stores at get some."

"I'll get your clothes Jazz!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "You too Edward!"

"Let's get going! You sure you can handle Jasper? What about that Victoria chick?" Emmett asked. The whole atmosphere instantly went tense and still.

"Alice?" I asked my sister quietly.

"I'm checking." She replied and continued to blank out into space.

I completely forgot all about Victoria, even the others. "She's going to find out about James death in three days...her decisions isn't clear right now but she was trying to get Laurent to her side. His refusing and walks away from her...."

"She's not going to come here, don't worry." She said as she snapped out of her vision. We all nodded and the rest started to run out of the room towards the shops outside. I looked out the window and smirked when the humans didn't notice a single thing but a shimmering light that passes them.

"I can't believe I got here so late, I'm sorry my love." I said and stroked his cheeks lovingly.

"Stop saying that, I'm so glad that I am no longer in James control or clutches, I'm just happy you're safe." He said and smiled.

"I don't know what I could do without you, when I first heard the message, I thought it was all over. I thought I lost you forever." I said as I pull him into a hug, I rested my head on top of his.

"That's all over. I'm yours now, officially since you put your venom inside of me. I guess Dr Seuss is right...." He chuckled in my chest.

"On what?" I asked smiling as I looked at his angel face.

_"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."_ He replied simply before giving me another kiss. "I can't believe you chose me over others. What do you see in me?"

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye". _I recited softly and smirked at him.

* * *

OMG I AM MEGA GIGANTO SORRY!!! This is late isn't it? sorry everyone!  
The next chapter SHOULD be the last chapter for this story, yes it's coming to an end alright sniff sniff, I can't believe I made it this far  
Next chapter, I'm trying to make it longer because it will explain more on the La Push pack and Victoria so that you guys can understand the sequel more, so it will take a while  
I am teribbly tired right now, this took me most of my whole day because it was hella hard to write  
Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I don't how I can express my love to all of you, if there is a way that I could magically pop in front of you and give you a hug, trust me I'll be there!  
I'm off to bed now, more reviews please? I love you guys wayyyyy too much, maybe more that my parents HAHAHA

lskandiie


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Forever Mine  
**Author's Note:** Last chapter guys!!! By the way this is all in Edward's POV  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...yet!

**Edward's POV**

I held him tighter as the plane started to ascend. His body relaxed against mine and I smiled in happiness. Everything was perfect, the family is calm although Alice wasn't convinced that this was all over. She sat next to me, clutching the arm rest tightly as she stared out into space.

Jasper has been quiet after the whole experience; he talked more to me than he did to the others which caused Carlisle to worry. No one seemed to notice except my father and myself, he seemed to be more distant and looked into the blank space just like Alice. His head rested against my chest and I held his waist tighter.

A vision came out of nowhere into my mind, it was a young beautiful girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were blood red with rosy pink cheeks and lips. She was amazing, even prettier than Rosalie herself. There's something about her that seems very familiarbut, she was very angelic but at the same time her innocence were not something you would want to have. Her small figure is very intimidating, she was merely a teenager but her presence are able to give off a large amount of terror. She seemed to stand in a daze as she stared straight into my eyes murmuring only one word "Jasper....Jasper..." She whispered softly at me.

Jasper sat up and rubbed his head in pain. "Ow...what was that?..."

Then I noticed that my family around me also saw the vision, it wasn't just me or Jasper. Alice beside me turned to look at my face in worry. Rosalie and Emmett were both murmuring about the girl and Jasper beside me looked into space, his face now emotionless.

"Who was that girl?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"I thought I was seeing your vision Alice, but it seems like everyone saw it." I said to her. I turned towards Jasper whose body went rigid, I could feel his emotions radiating from his body, mostly from shock.

"Love, are you alright?" I asked him touching his cheeks softly.

"Anna....Anastasia." He said and closed his eyes. "She's my sister."

The silence was long and eerie. Not one of my family said a word as they stared longingly at him. My eyes narrowed at him in concern and soon the others did the same.

"But..I thought your sister is...." Rosalie began hesitantly.

"Dead, I know." He said as he rubbed his temple slowly. "She has red eyes, a vampire."

"She was hot." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie slapped him straight on the face and he whined in pain. "C'mon Rose, you know I only love you."

"But everyone said she died, the whole town told us." Esme said as she winced at the memory.

"Die?" Carslisle asked her carefully.

"She drowned, in a lake near our house. I haven't seen her in years, she thought I was dead also. I missed her so much that I just had to check up on her so I went back to my family with Esme and Rosalie, but when we arrived she was gone. I couldn't believe it, I told her not to go to the lake alone ever. No wonder they never found her body..." Jasper said slowly avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Well she's alive alright." Alice said. "She's with the Volturi."

"What?!" We all exclaimed in shock.

"Aro turned her, she didn't die instantly, the Volturi managed to get her out before she died, so that's when he turned her." Alice explained.

"A vision?" Jasper asked her. "What did you see?"

"Not much, but I see us meeting the whole Volturi clan for some reason." Alice said and grimaced at our reactions. "Carlisle what do you know about the Volturi?"

"They call themselves the leaders of the vampire world, like the royal family. And that Aro, Marcus and Caius are all somehow related." He said confused. "I don't know how it works, probably related by generation differences but technically still family."

"Strange..." Alice began looking into space.

"What do you see?" I asked her as I held Jasper tighter protectively.

"Nothing, that scene about the Volturi was just a five second clip, I have no idea where it came from, it wasn't a vision, decision or memory...it was as if Anastasia wanted me to see it. Like her making all these ideas in her head, imagining things you know." Alice said and stared at Jasper.

"How can she know us? We haven't met her." Emmett said suspiciously.

"She must have some ability so that she can reach us. But the question is, why now?" Alice asked softly, lost in thought. We all turned our head towards Jasper but he was avoiding our gazes and stared out the small window motionless, as if that vision didn't appear at all.

We landed at Port Angeles safely and I refused to let Jasper get out of my sight, especially after the near death experience. He smiled when we arrived and pecked me on the lips before running away through the crowd.

I stared at him confused and I followed him out quickly. He took off running through the airport and out to the woods. I gasped in horror and ran after him. He was fast, the next thing I know we were on the border between La Push and Forks. I stared at him from the back and heard my family behind me with a hundred questions running through their heads.

"JAKE!" Jasper shouted to the clearing and we all looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Rosalie hissed as she marched up to him.

"Sam wants to talk to us." He replied and looked back at Carlisle.

"Huh? How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, I can smell them nearby the moment our plane landed." He shrugged. He brightened when the werewolves emerged from the trees in their human from, only wearing torn up jeans or shorts. Jacob smiled at Jasper and they both lunged at each other, both smiling happily in their reunion hug. I looked away and felt the jealousy building inside me. Carlisle, Esme and Alice just smiled calmly while Rosalie fumed to herself, glaring at the two friends in the process. Emmett was beside me watching the whole situation in awe.

Jasper must've felt the jealousy, which is now rising in epic proportions, so he broke the hug and smiled warmly at me. Jacob looked at him excitedly and burst into a hundred questions.

"I heard about the James vampire! Oh my god are you alright? Did he hurt you?! If I ever get my hands on that bitch I swear...."

"We handled him." Emmett said and smirked.

"Seriously? Man I wish I was there, was it awesome?!" Jacob asked enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! It was all this ripping and there was this fire!" Emmett said and talked back in the same enthusiast. "It was MAD!"

I looked at the trio quietly and both of the lines just stared. I took the time to observe the pack in front of me and realised that one of them was a girl, since the last time that they were all in their wolf form I didn't noticed. Now I could see what they look like normally, the girl had a fiery expression with dark tanned skin. She wore shorts and singlet, her long hair tied up in a high pony tail. She definitely looks scary.

"Jacob." Sam sighed annoyed. The pack snickered at him and Jacob looked down embarrassed.

"Oh right...sorry!" He said quickly and took a step back.

_Hmmm...maybe I'm going to like this mutt. _Emmett thought in his head. I frowned at the thought and growled quietly. Jasper looked up at me with confused eyes and he stood beside me closely.

"So what is it that you need to discuss?" Carlisle asked calmly and took a step forward. I wrinkled my nose at Jasper's smell and tried to focus on the scene in front of me.

"We just wanted to know if you handled the intruder's situation, but I see that you did." Sam explained as he stared at Jacob. "Are they going to come back?"

"We don't know, we are still looking through the future." Carlisle frowned slightly. Some of the newcomers of the pack looked lost as they stared at us.

"What do you mean looking through the future?" The smaller boy asked. He was still so young, probably fourteen or fifteen years old. It's hard not to smile when you hear the innocence is his voice.

"Our daughter Alice can see the future, however not all of them are accurate. It has to do with their decisions and timing." Carlisle smiled as he motioned Alice who was beside him. Alice looked up and waved at the small werewolf brightly.

"Really?" The boy moaned in awe. Jacob beside him smiled and looked at Alice.

"What's your name?" Alice asked happily. Seth smiled and walked closer to the line with Jacob in his side.

"Seth!" He said excitedly. Alice giggled and looked at him before shaking her head. "I need to take you shopping!" The two grinned at each other.

"Seth, please don't tell me you're going to love these leeches too." The girl werewolf said in disgust.

"Leah, shut up!" Jacob growled at her. "You have no right to talk to them that way."

The pack in the side of the line tensed as they watched their brother and sister fought. Seth looked at Leah with an annoyed expression and stood beside Jacob closer.

"What's your problem? I like them, I think they're cool." Seth frowned at her. He looked at us and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, my sister is rather rude and obnoxious. When I was two I stole her candy and she dropped me on the ground, she's a spoiled brat." He whispered at us and winked.

Sam sighed as his pack went out of control. "Seth, say sorry to your sister."

"What? She was the one that's being ridiculous." Seth whined angrily.

"Seth..." Sam ordered him.

Seth huffed a frustrated sigh and turned to Leah. "Sorry sis."

"Apology not accepted." She glared at her little brother. "You're dead, I'm going to tell Mom that you ditched school last week because you went cliff diving with Jacob."

"Fine bitch, kiss your birthday present goodbye!" He retort at her.

_Stupid Sam, he just felt sorry for her because he dumped her for Emily, thank god for imprinting!!_ Jacob said in joy in his head.

_Crap sister...URGH! Ok ok...calm down, before you explode. Literally...._ Seth frowned in his mind.

I chuckled quietly with Emmett trying to suppress his laughter. Alice and Jasper looked at them completely amused while my parents stood calmly.

"Hey Seth, want to form a club called 'I Hate Leah'? I'm president!" Jacob called up and raised his hand. Seth laughed at him and high fived the tall boy. The two boys who were behind Jacob, one I recognise from last time was Embry, snickered and Leah threw daggers at the pack.

"Back to the topic, so these vampires were after Jasper? And you don't know if they are coming back or not?" Sam asked trying to ignore the argument between Jacob and Leah.

"Only one, her name is Victoria. She was the one that crossed the border to escape. We killed her mate and I'm pretty sure that she will come back to get revenge." Esme said.

"That's...comforting." Sam said hesitantly.

Jacob frowned and stared at Jasper with worry in his eyes. "I'll help if anything happens." He volunteered and Seth looked at him surprised before exclaiming "ME TOO!"

"You will do no such thing!" Jasper and Sam said together.

"Urgh Sam, I know you're my Alpha and everything but please?" Jacob begged him.

"Come on Sam!! Pleaseeee...." Seth said and pouted at him.

"You two are not making any of this any easier! Remember who they are? What they can do if you get too close to them?" Sam whispered at them in anger. I frowned and sighed.

"They won't do that, I know they won't." Jacob said earnestly. "Did you know how hard it was to not see Jasper? He's my best friend and knowing that I couldn't even see him when he's only a couple of runs away, that's mean!"

Sam glared at the two and gave a frustrated sigh. "We'll see how things go alright? Now let's move out before more stupid things happen, Emily is making us lunch."

"So can I still keep seeing Jasper? Can I?!" Jacob asked hopefully.

"You have been bugging me for the past months about this and I can't handle so fine. I'm just letting you know that your father won't be too thrilled about this. ONLY if the Cullens let you." Sam explained.

"OOOH!!! Can I too?!" Seth asked and Alice nodded in excitement.

"You know, I don't know why I'm the Alpha when I know that you two won't even take my orders." He said in defeat.

"Whatever I'm taking that as a yes!" Seth jumped. Leah glared at him and tugged his shoulder hard.

"Are you insane?! And Sam what kind of Alpha are you letting these two run away with these bloodsuckers?!" Leah said heatedly.

"Let it go Leah, they're not that bad. Even I have to admit." Sam said hesitantly before giving us an apologetic look. Carlisle smiled and waved his hand.

"You are welcomed in the borders of Forks anytime Jacob and Seth." Carlisle said.

The rest of the pack shouted _"WHAT?!"_ All of them stared at us dumbstruck and Rosalie behind me gave an annoyed huff. We completely ignored her and I felt somehow worried about Jacob and Jasper's relationship.

"I have enough of this crap." Some of the members of the pack said before turning away and ran through the woods. Few more followed and Leah also took off. The two companions behind Jacob hesitated but gave him an apologetic look before disappearing through the woods. Sam left eventually, only Jacob and Seth stood in the clearing awkwardly.

"Jake I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Jasper said finally and tugged me with him so that I could meet them. I looked at him surprised at the comment and smiled.

Jacob looked at us shocked but turned into a big smile. "Congrats! Nice to meet you Edward!" He took out his hand and I shook it gratefully. He wasn't so bad after all.

"Seth come over here!! I want you to see our house! And then I'll take you shopping!" Alice said happily and took Seth's hand. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I winced at the thought.

"Is it...that bad?" Seth asked scared, should we tell him that shopping with Alice is like hell?

"Of course not! Let's see...hhmmm...what do you think he'll look good in Rose?" Alice asked at her sister.

Rosalie looked surprised and turned away angrily. "I have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh Rose don't be like that, look how cute he is! He's like a little baby brother!" Alice smirked at her and Rosalie's head snapped up. The word 'baby' must have been the activation word because Rosalie looked back at them slowly.

"How...old are you?" Rosalie asked Seth.

"Fourteen and a half." He replied and smiled brightly at her. Rosalie's face soften at the smile and I chuckled.

"Tsk tsk...barely a teenager!" Alice tutted. "And yet, you are so tall and manly! Werewolves these days..."

"Leather." Rosalie said simply after eyeing him up and down.

"YEAH! You will look hot with leather Seth, let's go!" She said and dragged him away. Rosalie followed and Jacob gaped at them. "You will be the envy of all your pack friends, especially when they see what we bought for you!"

"We have to get something for his disgusting smell too!" Rosalie said in the forest.

"He's still going to be in the same condition right? You know...alive and everything from the shopping?" Jacob asked looking scared. "The kid is my responsibility."

We all laughed loudly.

"Oh dear, I have to get groceries! I'm so excited! I can cook more often now. Do you want to go to the supermarket love?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"It will be a fun experience, alright then." Carlisle agreed and took her hand.

"Hey, want to play some video games? Or some real life wrestling, I want to see how strong you guys really are." Emmett smirked at Jacob.

"Bring it on!" Jacob said flexing his muscles. Jasper chuckled at him and I smiled. "Talk to you soon ok pretty eyes? I'll see around Edward!" With that they went off running, Jacob went into the bushes and phased quickly and he was soon in all fours.

"Oh, is that how you want to play huh? First one to the house wins!" Emmett called out enthusiastically. Jacob barked a laugh and threw his head back to howl loudly.

Jasper beside me shook his head and he wrapped his arms around me. "You alright? I hope you won't be uncomfortable with Jacob."

"He was annoying to me at first but he seems alright now, really friendly to us vampires. Especially that Seth kid, we just met him fifteen minutes ago and look at him now, shopping with Alice and Rosalie." I said really amused.

"I hope he's going to be alright, it's a little bit too much for a human to handle that much shopping." He smiled and we started walking hand in hand. "But don't think that way about Jacob, sure he knew me longer but he's my best friend. Don't you ever think that I'll leave you like that."

"I know, I'm too possessive." I frowned. I stopped walking and sat down leaning on the tree trunk. Jasper looked at me and smiled affectionately. He found a place between my legs and rested his back on my chest. I sighed and wrapped my hands around his waist, bringing his body closer to mine and placed my head onto his shoulder.

"You are not possessive; every mate has the right to feel like that. It was my fault that I didn't talk about this to you sooner. I'm sorry." He sighed sadly and bowed his head down.

"No, why are you saying sorry? It's me who has to say that. I love you too much, I don't want to share you with anyone else." I said to him.

"I love you too, it's nice isn't it? I wish we could stay like this forever." He said and closed his eyes.

"Why can't we?" I asked amused.

"With Jacob around, he will send the whole pack to look for me." He chuckled and I laughed with him.

"He's very mischievous." I said to him and smiled.

"Yeah he is, I don't think he's reached puberty stage yet. He's too young, that goes for Seth as well." He smiled back at me.

"All of them are now that I think about it. And as for that Leah, she was horrible. Sam is actually a pretty good leader, he can take control. He is still uncomfortable around us though, but I couldn't blame him because his grandfather tells him the most horrendous stories about us, The Cold Ones." I said and frowned darkly.

"Yes, I heard that from Alice."He said quietly.

"Did you know that Jacob is the true Alpha?" I asked him. He sat up and stared at me shocked. "I guess you didn't."

"How?" He asked aghast.

"Ephraim Black was his father's grandfather and Quil Ateara was his mother's grandfather. So he is connected by blood from the leaders of the last pack. Levi Uley, Sam's grandfather was the Alpha of the third pack. But since Sam came of age sooner that Jacob, he became the Alpha." I explained to him.

"I knew there was something about him that seems...weird. It was always off when Sam and Jacob stand next to each other." He said as his face scrunched up in concentration. "He was always a fast learner."

I smiled and put my head in the back of his head, smelling his soft golden locks. We stood in that position for a long time, it wasn't until Jasper interrupted.

"Don't you want to hear about Anastasia? I know it's been bothering you. I can feel it right after the vision came when we were at the plane." He said softly.

I tensed a little but he rubbed my arms affectionately, running it up and down trying to soothe me. My whole body relaxed and I sighed. "You don't have to say anything love."

"I guess it's time that I should tell you everything. I was trying so hard to hide all of this from everyone, especially you." He said and left my lap. He sat in front of me staring into my eyes, electric blue eyes met the gold and I looked at him confused.

Suddenly I remembered the words that Rosalie said to me in the parking lot on the day of Halloween during Jasper's human transformation.

"_He has been in so much pain, and has experienced a terrible past. He hides so many secrets, he doesn't even tell us about it. We hardly know anything about his human life and he always avoid it when we try to ask him. So I hope you'll take a good care of him."_

Jasper looked at me sadly and added a small smile. He reached towards my face and tucked away one of the strands of my hair behind my ear. He placed a kiss on my cheek and turned away when he saw my questioning gaze.

"I'm part of the Volturi Edward." Jasper said quietly taking in my reaction. I sat there shock,hundreds of questions whirled around me at once, how can gentle Jasper be in a family of bloodthirsty deadly vampires?

"I know it's shocking, but I have to tell you this because I love you so much, and I hate to keep things secret from you." He said and grabbed both of my hands.

"I'm sorry love, keep on going." I choked out. He looked at me carefully before continuing.

"Anna and I are the descendents of Aro, Caius and Marcus. We were the first family that was connected by the three leaders, why do you think I have so much power and strange abilities?" He asked.

"We don't actually know how it worked but we were somehow related by blood. I know that Aro is my great-great-great-great grandfather, Anna is my half sister, same mother but different fathers and she is closer to Caius' side of the family, I'm more to Aro's side because of my true father. Marcus is our great-great uncle, he was from my mother side of the family." I explained. "I didn't lose you did I?"

"A little, but go on." I said and motioned him to continue.

"Technically Anna and I are related in family to the Volturi. We always had legends and stories just like the Quileute tribe, our mother warned us that, once we are old enough we could understand and that one day we will become one of them." He said looking straight into my eyes.

The inside of my body turned cold in anger. "What do you mean you will be just like them? You mean....the Volturi are supposed to turn you?!"

"I don't know, I never believed there were such things as vampires and shape shifters." He chuckled a humourless laugh. "I didn't think that any of that was going to happen, it wasn't until this morning that Alice said that Aro turned Anna. I can't believe that she is one of them."

"What do they want with you?" I asked curiously, holding his hand tighter.

"Who knows? Probably our powers, I don't even know what I'm capable of. The Volturi is known for their greed of power, nearly all their members are strong and have extraordinary abilities. Imagine our strength when it is Aro, Caius and Marcus all combined." He frowned.

"And are you supposed to be one of them too?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked away and I immediately knew the answer. "What?! No! I just found you!"

"No don't! Don't think like that, they can't force me to stay alright? And besides, they don't know that I'm alive!" He said quickly.

"Do you mean that you've been in hiding all this time?" I asked shocked. He nodded slowly and sighed.

"I didn't want to associate anyone that's close to the Volturi." He said softly. I hugged him tightly and he slumped on me sadly, I let him lean on me as I rubbed his hair softly.

"So...what made you tell me all of this now?" I asked him and looked into his face.

"When you explained about Jacob as his true Alpha, his heritage and things. I guess it was time that you should know where I come from."He said and the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I'm never letting you out of my life, I don't care if I have to face the full Volturi just to claim you." I said and smiled.

"Why always me..." He sighed.

"I guess I'm not the only one that thinks you are amazing." I smirked and kissed him softly.

He smiled and leaned in to my kiss. We kissed for a while; our tongues teased each other trying to make its way deeper into our mouths. He broke out and stared into my eyes lovingly. "I want to go home, play something for me?"

"Of course." I said and clasped me on my back protectively.

"Am I ever going to run with you?" He whined.

"You don't like it?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"No no! Let's go." He said and kissed my neck. I chuckled and clutched his legs around me tighter.

When we arrived the house in seconds and I laughed in amusement when I saw Emmett and Jacob fought furiously at the game console. Jacob was winning, by a lot and by the looks of his thoughts, my brother isn't so pleased about that.

"I WON AGAIN!!!" Jacob screamed in victory.

"Real wrestling, outside NOW!" Emmett said and ran outside the house with Jacob smirking at us before following after him

"I never knew he could play so well." Jasper said confused.

"He knows more cheat codes that Emmett." I chuckled.

I took Jasper upstairs to the piano room, I sat him beside me and I lifted up piano hood. I started to play they keys softly and felt Jasper's eyes on my face.

"I never heard this one before..."He said in wonder.

"It's our song, I hope you like it." I murmured. He smiled and leaned towards my shoulder.

The music was soft and calm, everything about it remind me of Jasper. From the time I first laid my eyes on him until the time I nearly lost him. The melodic tune carried out through the whole house.

"Stay right there, keep playing alright? I want to see if I can pick it up." He whispered in my ear and left my side. I looked at him through the corners of my eyes and saw that he picked the violin that was hanging on the wall.

I smiled and he made my way towards me. He tucked the violin under his chin and lifted up his bow. Soon, my piano was in harmony with the violin. The music was simply beautiful, the next thing I knew I was no longer looking at the keys on the piano but at Jasper. The way he played the violin was so graceful; everything of him clumsy had just been thrown out of the window at this point. The thought made me smile and I looked down at the piano once more before ending it with a low note. The violin beside me stopped in sync and he smiled happily at me.

"Edward, wow. It has everything in there. It reminds me so much of you." He said and sat beside me.

I put my hands around him and sighed. "It has the opposite effect on me, this all reminded me of you. That's why I wrote it."

"Thank you, it's beautiful." He said earnestly.

He positioned himself onto my lap and I chuckled when I saw the violin starts to hover in midair before floating towards its rightful place on the wall. He looked up and clicked his fingers and soon the bow followed in suit.

"You know that's pretty cool." He said staring at it.

"It's great, I wonder if it's strong enough to lift up Emmett." I said.

"Hmmm..." He said and rubbed his temple slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned and touched his face softly.

"Nothing, Anna is getting on my nerves. I don't know if she's trying to contact me or just trying to torture me." He murmured and closed his eyes.

I heard a car pull up on the driveway and heard my parents voices. Jacob and Emmett went to them and helped Esme with the groceries. The door opened and the voices became clearer.

"Oh god mother! Did you buy the whole supermarket?!" Emmett asked in shock.

"You're lucky you weren't there, I had to push four trolleys at once. The people gave me the strangest look." Carlisle laughed.

"I'm going to get Carlisle to check on you." I said getting up.

"No don't, its going away now. Please Edward? I don't want more attention." He looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed and nodded slowly. "But I swear, if it comes back again I'm going to let him look at you."

"Alright deal." He promised and stood up to take my hand. We walked downstairs and headed to kitchen. Jasper gasped while I started to laugh.

The whole kitchen was covered with plastic bags and food. Jacob was already on the floor eating half of the chips from the packet and he smiled brightly when he entered.

"Great service!" He said pointing two thumbs up at us.

"Jake you pig!" Jasper laughed and made his way towards him.

"Well excuse me Blondie but it's bad to let all this food go onto waste, especially when you guys don't eat and all. I'm helping your mom over here." He said and pointed and Esme innocently.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and talking. However I didn't miss the way Jasper keep having his eyes closing and opening in pain, I frowned at him but he continued to play with Emmett and Jacob, pretending as if nothing happened.

"FOOD!" A voice cried from the door and Seth rushed to Jacob who was surrounded by various dishes.

"Esme did you make this?!" He gasped as he ate the spaghetti. "It's amazing!"

"I know right? Thanks again Esme." Jacob smiled at her. If she was human she would be blushing uncontrollably right there.

"You're welcome. I love cooking." She smile and Carlisle chuckled.

"Jacob!!! Look at the clothes we got you!" Alice screamed as she threw the bags at him.

"Wahhh?" Jacob asked in shock as he tackled down by the bags. He emerged from the pile and looked around amazed. "Are...erm...what?!!"

"I know! You should see what they bought us, the _brands_! Sheesh, in my whole lifetime I don't think I could ever afford this." Seth said as he looked down at his clothes.

I have to admit he did look good, the leather suits him and Jacob looked down at his own jackets and clothes in awe. Rosalie and Alice did a good job. They would look amazing in the clothes.

"Thank you so much you guys, you're way too kind." Jacob and smiled at all of us.

"Well duh! You werewolves already look crap, at least with these clothes you look better. You guys look cheap wearing those rags." Rosalie scoffed as she sat down beside Emmett.

We all smiled at Rosalie's 'nice' words and Seth grinned. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Rose, you're the sister I've always wanted." Rose smiled briefly before patting him awkwardly on the back.

"Yeah, unlike that piece of crap Leah." Jacob smirked as he looked at the shirts.

"I forgot to ask you, what's imprinting?" I asked them.

They both looked up surprised. "Oh it's like love at first sight, but a hundred times stronger."

"When an imprint happens, there is no way out. But come on Jake, you have to admit that you felt sorry for Leah just a little bit." Seth said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah I guess so, at first I was but then I found out what a bitch she really is." He chuckled.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked curiously.

"Sam and Leah were together for a long time." Jacob explained and all of us gasped in surprise.

"I always wondered why there was so much lust radiating from her when she was with Sam!" Jasper said now understanding the situation.

"Yeah, it was a sad story really, they were like 'the' couple. They were so close and absolutely devoted to one another, just like you and your mates right? Yeah an imprint is just like that, a soulmate I suppose. Anyways, Leah introduced our cousin Emily to Sam and the second he saw her BOOM, imprinting happened." Seth said.

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"When you see the imprint, nothing else around you mattered. It will be just the girl and no one else, as if gravity has pulled you only to her. It's rather complicated, we haven't experienced it yet." Jacob shrugged.

"Woah, intense." Alice said.

"Yeah, and then Sam had no other choice except to leave Leah, because his true soulmate is Emily." Jacob continued.

"Did anyone in your pack imprinted?" Rosalie asked.

"Well...." Seth began uncomfortably.

"What?" Emmett urged.

"Quil, one of my best friend he well...imprinted a couple of days ago with this girl." Jacob said hesitantly.

"What's wrong with her? She's ugly as shit?" Emmett chuckled.

"She's two." Jacob and Seth said together.

"WHAT?!" We all said dumbstruck except for Carlisle who exclaimed "How interesting!"

"Yeah, but I guess these things happen." Seth chuckled. "It's not like he's ever going to grow up anyway. They will be the same age soon enough." He looked through his bags in interest.

"Woah! Hot pants!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly as he took out a light grey tracksuit pants. It has a nice silver-white colour stripe on the side with his name on it.

"They're custom made! I got one for you and Seth. Look look it has your name and everything! I thought this would be good for your transformation, so when you phase you can just pull down the zipper from the side and let it slip." Alice smiled. "We bought a couple of pairs incase of accidents." She added a laugh.

"Nice..." Seth said as he looked at it. "Imagine the look from the pack's faces...haha!"

"Imagine Paul, man these are all his favourite brands!" Jacob said.

"This is _all_ their favourite brands, wooo I can't wait for tomorrow's meeting with the Elders when we show up in these clothes." Seth smiled.

Alice frowned. "Rosalie has rubbed off on you, you went all 'mocking' and 'show off' just like her."

"That a boy Seth!" Rosalie said.

Jacob's phone rang loudly and he picked it up. We all winced when we heard the screaming from the other line. It was definitely the pack members and Sam. Jacob was having a hard time trying to cool them down.

"_Are you alright?!"_

"_Did they kill you!?"_

"Woah! Shut up PAUL! Shit, NO! We're going now fine....SHUT UP!!! Calm yourselves you IDIOTS! NO! Seth is here with me, he's fine, still in one piece. SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES! YOU'LL EXPLODE! Whose house are you in?.....MY HOUSE?! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT! BILLY WILL KILL ME IF ANYTHING BREAKS! Get your asses out of my property before you transform! BEFORE YOU FREAKING BREAK EVERYTHING! CALM DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! STOP SCREAMING! SETH!"

"Leah? NO NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU TOLD MOM WHAT?! Well done sis, now you lost your Christmas present too....WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T DO THAT! We're going now! FINE! SAM! GET YOUR FREAKIN PSYCHO EX GIRLFRIEND OFF THE PHONE! PAUL QUIT IT! JARED CONTROL HIM! If you freaking scream any louder this phone will break!....What was that noise? YOU DID WHAT?! JACOB WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! OUT OF HIS HOUSE NOW! Crap...I think they broke your window?"

"YOU ASSHOLES!!!!"

All of us stood there in amusement as we heard the fellow pack argue. "WE'RE LEAVING YOU JERKS! IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING I SWEAR...GET OUT GET OUT! ...YOU PAY! YOU BROKE IT! Dad? Oh hey dad! I didn't! No?....My allowance?" Jacob whimpered.

Seth took the phone. "No please don't Billy! PAUL DID IT! Yes we're leaving now...will do. Tell Leah something for me? Yeah tell her she's a freaking whiner who will stay lonely forever...yeah thanks. GO AWAY SAM!"

Jacob grabbed the phone from his ears. "Dad can I talk to the pack please? Yes I will! We're leaving geesh! Pack dad!....YOU IDIOTS! I'M SO HAPPY YOU DIDN'T MEET THE CULLENS BECAUSE SETH AND I HAD THE BEST TIME! AND YOU ALL GOT TO MISS ALL THE FUN! SO TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP! After today Seth and I will look SO MUCH HOTTER THAN THE BUNCH OF YOU LOSERS! THAT'S RIGHT! GOODBYE YOU JERKS!"

They breathed heavily and shut the phone. All of us stood in silence and Emmett tried to hold his laugher but failed miserably, soon everyone in the room was laughing.

"DUDE! That rocked! You tell them!" Emmett said as he punched Jacob.

"Sorry guys, we have to go. Sorry for the erm...language." Jacob said and smiled nervously.

"I'm impressed." Rosalie said.

"I'll see you guys later ok?" Seth said happily. He hugged all of us and Esme quickly went inside the kitchen and emerged a few seconds later carrying a large picnic basket.

"Take these alright? I hope you come back soon." She smiled and hugged the both of them tightly.

"Bye Alice and Rose!" Seth waved at them. "Thanks for everything Mr Cullen!"

"Yes! Thanks Doc! See ya pretty eyes and Edward!" Jacob said. "Re-match next time Emmett! Bye guys! Thanks again."

They all grabbed the bags and picnic basket before running into the woods. We heard the ripping sounds and smiled when we heard them howl loudly in the distance.

"I like them!" Alice said excitedly and skipped her way upstairs.

"That was definitely interesting, who knew little Seth can scream so loud?" I chuckled.

"I can't wait to hear what the pack thinks when they see them in those clothes." Rosalie smirked and turned away.

"I love the idea of imprinting, truly amazing." Carlisle said impressed and walked his way to Esme.

The rest of my family broke out and I looked over at Jasper and frowned in worry once more. His eyes were closed as if he was thinking hard, but he was also in pain. I took both of his shoulders and shook it slightly.

"That's it I'm getting Carlisle." I said immediately.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked who was beside me instantly.

"It's Jasper, he keeps having this painful headache, he thinks it's got to do with Anna." I explained. Carlisle frowned quickly and took Jasper to the couch. He looked at his face carefully which was now emotionless and calm.

"How are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Nothing, these headaches just come in and out. Like the day when we played baseball and I fell asleep in the Volvo." He explained. "But every headache I get, I see a blurry picture I can't actually figure it out."

"A picture?" Carlisle and I asked curiously.

"A picture, but it's really blurry, even I can't see it." Alice said emerging from the stairs.

"How come we can't see it?" Rosalie asked coming into the room.

"This time, I don't think Anna wants us to see it. But she doesn't know that I can see it too." Alice smiled.

"And you don't feel pain?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "It's just like a normal vision. But Jasper sees it more than I do, maybe because of the connection she has with Anna that's why it pains him so much, not to mention the amount of emotion each picture may contain. Is there something you're not telling us Jazz? My oh dear Antony." She smirked ghostly at him.

I frowned and remembered that Jasper hasn't told anyone about him and the Volturi. I heard him sigh and said slowly "I'm part of the Volturi."

Everyone in the house took it all in shock except for Alice who saw this coming and Carlisle who remained calm and understanding. He explained the way he was related with Aro and the other leaders of the Volturi clan. The powers they may contain and that it was very powerful. Also the way they he was in hiding and that no one knew that he was alive.

"I know you know Aro well Carlisle, please don't tell him." Jasper said looking at out father.

"Of course not son, I would never do anything like that. I always wondered why he was so interested in his family tree." Carlisle said as he understood everything.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry for everything!" Rosalie said as he hugged him tightly.

"The only strange thing is... I've been trying to get into Anastasia Whitlock's future but I couldn't find anything, as if she doesn't exist at all." Alice said confused.

"And why haven't I heard of this Anna? Even though I haven't met every member of the Volturi but I do know all of them, is Anastasia her real name Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Well no, Anastasia is her middle name, I called her that since she was a baby. Her first name is Jane. Jane Anastasia Whitlock." Jasper said.

It was then that the clock stopped ticking; time stopped instantly as everyone in the room gasped loudly. _Jane Anastasia Whitlock_. The deadly Jane is...Jasper's younger sister? And at that very moment my family and I don't even know that if we could stand a chance to rescue Jasper from this terrible fate.

* * *

I know right....HOW BIZZARE IS THAT!!  
This whole chapter had been a full info explosion to you guys hasn't it? Sorry!!! But all this WILL be going somewhere so ehh...I'm always interested in the Volturi especially devious little Jane, i think her character is amazing  
I was actually about to add a prologue but realised it wasn't really a point because the few last sentences in this chapter tells everything  
I'm already starting on the first chapter of the sequel so I suggest that you put me as Author Alert for now because I don't know how long it'll take me to write the chapter  
And there is also bad news, I'm back at school tomorrow and all my friends and I know how HARD this year will be so it will limit my time for updating, however I will never abandon this story and will still try to update once a week  
The sequel of this story will be called **Without You**  
I can't believe I've finished!!! LMAO!  
I hope you like the plot goes for now, it's a real twist compare to the original books isn't it? Sorry if I confused anyone!  
Thank you so much for all the reviews! It is amazing! You guys are the best! I love you all so much and I hope I get more reviews for this chapter, I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL

lskandiie


End file.
